Ancient Powers
by Blackshadow999
Summary: All thought God gave sacred gear to humans as a gift to keep their power from those who would use them for evil. What none know was what came before the sacred gear; what the sacred gear was based upon. Those Ancient powers that could easily outdo and destroy the 3 factions were thought lost. Now they come out once more! Somewhat OC centered. Undergoing a rewrite
1. 1 Summer's End

**A/n**

**Okay to be honest with you readers, this story was okay, but the way it was flowing just didn't sit right with me and so I decided to just go through and take the basic stuff and rewrite this story. Much of it will follow the storyline that I had, but I have added more depth and fluff. Now as before Issei will be a little different *cough* non-pervert *cough* But for those who have watched the anime series in its entirety, he will still have much of the loveable qualities that make him who he is. The cover image for this story is owned by Autlaw and is from his DeviantArt page. I don't own High School DxD or anything from it, only my own character(s) and my musing. Now, enough of me ranting and lecturing on with the story!**

**[speech] = Ddraig speaking out loud**

**{speech} = ? talking out loud**

{speech} = ? talking to Kira

'thought' = talking Kira/Issei to ?/Ddraig

Chapter 1: Summer's End

Today is the last day of summer break for those that are still confined within the school system. This fact makes no difference to me personally per say as I'm not in that position. The reason is I, Kira Hyato have already completed my time in the school system that my homeland of Japan and other places require a person to complete for one's education already. It's one of the perks of being considered an adult… Well a young adult of 21 that is but still an adult speaking by age. Nevertheless, for my cousin, Issei Hyoudou who has recently turned 15; it means that he heads back home to Japan and his parents in preparation to start school next week. He does get to start his second year in high school. His previous year was in a mixed school where members of different species went; so everyone was a part of the supernatural, meaning Issei wasn't all that different from those around him. Back to my point, starting back to high school is nice and everything, yet summer is just a special time for the both of us.

"This summer has been the best one so far Kira."

I chuckled as I smiled back at him. We may be cousins, and we do bear some resemblance, though we see each other much more like brothers. Where Issei looks like his father or my uncle, I more look like my father. For those who know Issei, if they meet me they mistake me for being Issei quite often. There are differences between the two of us though; they're just subtle ones. Still where Issei has light brown hair; I have more tan shade hair that has the same feel as silk. My hair is longer slightly than Issei and was in a pony tail that goes down to my shoulder blades as is my normal custom hair style. I have grey eyes like my father did and Issei has light brown, still most don't seem to notice the different colors. I'm an inch and a half taller than Issei, yet again most seem to miss the height difference and still mistake me for Issei on occasion. The close resemblance is due to genetics, with Issei's father, who's my uncle looking a good amount like my mother had when she was still alive… Well the fact of the matter was Issei and I have been more brothers than cousins.  
Even his parents treat me as if I were their own son. It is comforting in a way as my own parents died when I was really young, like five or six. I mean, I met Issei when we were younger before the training, but that's when I lived in Kyoto with my parents when they were alive. Issei had been just a baby back then, so he didn't know what my parents had been like. I have so few memories of them, yet what I do have are good ones. Still, with my aunt and uncle, it is nice to know I always have a place to stay should I need one.

"Yes I would agree Issei, very fruitful training. This summer has been a blast; I know I had great fun while doing all the stuff we have! Might have gone overboard at times with our sparring matches, but that's okay! That's the reason I'm glad I have the acers of space to work with."

Issei and I had been training in martial arts among other things and so would spar together for 9 years now. It would normally take place during the summer holiday. Issei's parents who were technically my aunt and uncle would let Issei come spend the summer in America, specifically on the western side of the country in Colorado for the last 5 years. My place isn't in the middle of a big city; nope, it is out in the wide open countryside, which works out for me.

I will admit the realtor wasn't very convinced that I, a 15-year-old at the time; could take care of a house, especially one of this size! I mean I have no idea why anyone had built a house like this in the middle of nowhere, but I won't complain for the peace and quiet it has because of this fact! With my situation… let's just say that I don't want to be in a populated area… would draw too much attention to myself.

The house itself was 2 stories and had a grand total of 11109 sq. feet. The house had 5 bedrooms including the master bedroom which I used for myself; 5 bathrooms that does include the master bathroom. 3 of the bathrooms are upstairs; pretty much one for each bedroom on the second floor. The bathroom that wasn't the master bath was next to the guest bedroom of the southern side of the house. Let me start from the front door and give you a bit of an idea what my place is like.

So, around the front door, and that faces in an eastern direction; there were two modest verandas, on either sides of the entry porch. The northern veranda spanned from the porch the north two car garage and the southern veranda was just below 14 feet in length and left a small space to the other two car garage that was on the south side of the place. Just inside the front double door is a small foyer that was open to the second floor of the house. Ahead of the foyer, was the living room area that is 18'8" north to south by 20'8" west to east and is where I tend to host guest and talk with them. The living room area, like the foyer was open on the second floor and so, the center area that the foyer and living room occupied was an open area on both the first and second floor; the only part that wasn't was the walkway that connected the two section of the second floor living spaces.

Back to the center of the first floor, there is a dining area to the south of the foyer, which made half the wall of the dining area, the porch made up the other half. The dining area was 15'8" in length east to west and 13'8" north to south. I didn't use the dining area every day, it was more for when I was trying to impress a client or something around those lines. To the north of the foyer, was the stairway up to the second floor and in an alcove beyond that was the elevator this place had… don't know what the one who had this built put in an elevator, but I haven't had a reason to do anything about it.

Now then, the northern part of the house was where I tended to spend a good portion of my time as it is where my living space and work space is. There was of course, the master Suite, in essence my bedroom; it was in sort of an octagon shape though stretched out along the southeastern and northwestern direction. The room measured 19'4" by 19 feet even overall. My bedroom is located on the northwestern end of the house. A fair sized window was set in the southwestern wall so that I can have some sun light in the room. The master suite is connected to a sitting room which was the most northwestern room in the house on the first floor. That sitting area is a twelve-foot cube; the western and southern walls had two thirds of two being glass walls and the rest being wonderfully insulated walls like the other walls in this room. The door that leads to my bedroom was set in the eastern wall and was a double door made of sturdy European wood.

The door on the southeast wall of my bedroom, led out to the central hub of the northern area of the house. That hub provides access to the master suite, the master bath to the northeast and my work space to the south and the rest of the house from there. The thing I would note, whoever planned and built this house, had a thing for ornate double doors; most of the doors in this place would be considered ornate and were double doors.

Anyway on to the master bath, this room and the rooms that connect to it, take up the northeastern section of the house… and for good reason. The bathroom was slightly larger than the master suite, meaning it's huge! Oh does it come with some really neat stuff… more so after I got it remodeled to what I wanted. Let me start with the custom built, it's the size of a small pool, yet is still a bath that I personally wanted as it's based on the Japanese style bath! The bath is in the center of the bathroom, behind that, in the northeastern end of the room was a walking shower room that is made for multiple people… though it's just me that uses it right now. There is counters and sinks on the north wall and east wall… obvious this room is made for a married couple in mind. The two walk-in closet only proved the point, but I see that as perhaps future plans…

My work space, the other piece that makes up the northern section of the house that's mine was south of my bedroom. The study was 13'10" north to south and 14 feet west to east; the room was shaped basically as an octagon. The west wall had a set of double doors that led outside to the patio and could also let in fresh air that was, oh so helpful, on frustrating days. My desk faced southward where there was a comfortable chair for clients when I have them come here. Outside the eastern wall's double doors, was the southern section of the central hub of the north, which led to the living room and front area.

On to the southern end of the place! There was a slightly raised area south of the foyer and living room that lead to the southern part of the house through two doors, one on the southwestern direction and one that led south directly. The southwestern door led into the space that was made up of three rooms that weren't full separated from one another. Those rooms were the family room or den… whatever one wishes to call it, the kitchen and a small space that can be considered a dinette. The den, was 23 feet by 23 feet in size and had an array of comfortable furniture that were meant for relaxation. The den was on the southwest backside of the house and then the kitchen in this place is in front of the den, was 15'8" east to west by 18'8" north to south to give the idea of the size. Over the years, I have equipped it with some of the nicest appliances, even some that you can't get on the open market… had to pull a few favors to get some of the stuff, but well worth it! The dinette is an alcove on the north end of the den and I rarely use it as I have no interest in taking the relationships I have with ladies further at this time.

I could go into more detail about this wonderful home that I have, but I'll leave that for a later time. Overall I have to say, this house has an amazing view; you could never get in the city! … Well, let's just say that it wasn't cheap to purchase this wonderful place I call home. As an added bonus; there is also a large space behind the house that Issei and I use for our sparring. In other words, it is a sweet house! It fits my needs and wants better than I could have imagined when I first found out about it.

Back to the realtor, he had refused for a while, but I REALLY took a serious liking to the house and wasn't willing to take no as the final answer! So, when I showed him I had the assets to buy the house from him right then and there, he relented. All I'll say on that, back at that time, what I was doing for a job, paid me WELL and leave it at that for the moment. All this means, is Issei and I have a lot of space to work with when we have our sparring matches without having to worry about destruction whether it is collateral or otherwise as this is my property now!

**[You weren't the only one who had fun!]**

I glanced at Issei's left hand which had a green glowing orb on the top of his hand. Always, I need to remind myself that Ddraig has an… odd sense of humor and fun… one that irks me at times! Not to say that I can't deal with it; just that said sense is grating on my nerves and tends to get him into trouble with… well, the one who he gets in trouble with is sleeping for now, luckily for him. If Ddraig shuts up for a little while, then he may for the first time, make it the whole summer break without being seriously 'disciplined'! That would be a miracle to see from my perspective! I chose to be nice and ignore him so I didn't reply to Ddraig's comment, but just smiled back at Issei.

"Just think about Issei, you're going to be in a new High School this year, with normal people along with it. Granted, I hear that this one that was a girls' academy and is coed now, but that's okay. I don't doubt you'll be able to… uh… adapt and handle the… girls as well as your… condition they set off. You'll have wonderful opportunities to learn with your human peers. A chance at a quiet, normal life. A great opportunity for you indeed!"

I notice that Issei shivered a little at the mention of the girls at his school. This caused a wave of guilt to wash over me… Once again, I regret what I did to him… I firmly believe it was needed for his continual well-being, but I think I might have gone a little too far… with the idea. I would have given a few examples of the opportunities I could see ahead of him. However, Ddraig decided to put in his two cents… and well, that rarely goes well.

**[Attending school that just became coed… the ratio of girls to guys with it being mostly girls… OH YEAH!]**

Oh for the love of! … I should have known better than to expect, let alone hope for him to keep quiet! Not when the subject involves girls, women and females; it would have him thinking on the dirtier side of things with him being the complete and utter open pervert that he is! I mean, I understand that Ddraig is a pervert and is completely and utterly open about it, and is proud of it… when he should be mortally ashamed of it! Still, does he have to broadcast his terrible interest and horrible habits so loud?! I took a deep calming breath before I replied to Ddraig.

"Hey Ddraig, why don't you say that again? I don't think the homestead 50 miles away heard how much of an openly sick perv you are!"

Ddraig didn't seem to hear my insult though I shouted it at him, as he kept going on! And that was much to Issei's embarrassment and my temporarily contained fury with the scenarios that Ddraig was depicting!

I have always worried about these two working together. I have known for a while that there would come a point when Ddraig's interest and his… addiction would become too much of a problem. I just didn't think that the time was drawing close so fast! Yet, Issei with Ddraig as his partner had proven to be an amazing team. The problem comes in with their differing personalities. It is that difference and… Ddraig's addiction that forced me to condition Issei like I did. It was as Ddraig kept going on that 2 faintly glowing orbs appeared, one on the top of each of my hands and I began to hear a familiar voice in my head.

{(groan)… Grrrr!}

Dearie me, HE doesn't sound happy at all! … Ddraig you just had to go so far that you wake him up and tick him off didn't you?! For the first time in nine years, you ALMOST got through an entire summer training session without ticking him off! I was beginning to seriously think you could have done it… alas… it's not to be! Ddraig was still ranting about the things Issei should do to the girls he would meet at school… and doing so with gusto. I swear… even mention girls and Ddraig could manage to somehow get a conversation to be perverted; talk about having his mind in the gutter. I couldn't miss the cherry red blush that was on Issei's face by now. Yet the voice in my mind continued and brought me back to my dilemma.

{GRRRRAAWWW! WHEN did Ddraig stoop to THIS NEW LOW; to have become so perverted?! He wasn't like this when he was younger! How could he become so sick and go so wrong?! Neither I, nor she let him around anything that could have developed his addiction which made him into this kind of a pervert! I AM SO ASHAMED OF DDRAIG! Even Albion's interest in butts and rears… as low as it is… is better than THIS even if it is only slightly! At least he doesn't announce his addiction openly! Why do I have to have two perverted addicts for offspring?! GRAW!}

Oh my, this is just painful to listen to. Well time to comfort then.

'Now, now, you can't blame yourself dear friend. Even the best of us don't succeed at everything. Some mistakes just are… better at making sure we don't forget them than others are. This perverted addict and I wouldn't doubt his twin brother, are just better at being testaments of the height of failure in their choices… I'm not helping am I?'

In answer I heard the continuing groan and roars at my attempt to console my friend. My friend's name is Bahamut; and he is a dragon in actuality. His body no longer exists anymore. It isn't a story I ask for him to tell. Bahamut's and I are stuck together much like Issei and Ddraig are; just for… reasons very hard to explain for both of us.

Bahamut is what is known as an ethereal dragon and the only ever to exist according to him. His existence is thought to be a myth even among dragon kind by what I have understood from the FEW non-perverted talks I have had with Ddraig. The one or two obscure myths outside draconic race consider Bahamut more a god or deity that has the form of a dragon, and hadn't in actuality been nor is a dragon. As the stories go; he is thought to have created the first dragon, so is called "The Lord and Father of dragons" as a race. With his power of and over ethereal energy, the energy thought to have been used in the making of the universe; he is unrivaled and unequaled to a near absolute. However, as he was a dragon, he still at one time had physical desires; as dragons judge one another by their power, kind of hard to compare to Bahamut. The one exception to Bahamut when it comes to power, the one who can be seen as an equal to him, is Valara the void dragoness. As it is with dragons, they're attracted to those with equal or more power. So Bahamut took Valara as his mate.

Back to the reason he has such a problem with the way Ddraig is acting; Ddraig is Bahamut's direct biological offspring! I was shocked when I learned that bit of information. I have heard the phrase, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree', but Ddraig certainly makes me question that phrases implications! Granted, Bahamut may be called the "Father of Dragons" and in a way he is, still it is more of a title. Yet, Bahamut has only three biological offspring; Ddraig is one, and his twin brother Albion is another. According to what information I have learned, both of them are hard perverted addicts; just for slightly different things being their target of interest. The third offspring is… one that Bahamut hasn't really talked about. His reason as to why he doesn't, became clear when I met the third child… I still have nightmares about meeting that one! I may not like Ddraig much due to his nature and haven't met his brother so can't say anything with him; but their other sibling is freaking crazy and terrifyingly psychotic! I will leave it at that! The point of the matter is that Bahamut is the male sire of Ddraig and Albion by what I understand. … As a parent, for him to have to listen to his kid show how much a pervert he has become, very likely through his addiction… Then to the extent that Ddraig is a pervert… is really hard, torture even!

**[Just think about it Issei, this is your chance to get laid!]**

'…'

{…}

'… Ddraig! That's going too far! HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE!'

{Indeed, that statement crosses the line, no more staying silent!}

'I couldn't agree more Bahamut!'

"DDRAIG!"

Issei glanced over at me and flinched. Normally, I'm a nice and considerate person to most people. I am tolerant of many things… to a point! However, when I am pushed, be prepared to take my wrath. My full wrath may sound like nothing to worry about when I talk about it. Yet my full wrath is an unstoppable force! The last time it was felt, parts of the Underworld were decimated!

You see, 2 devils from what the devil's call the "old Maou faction" came thinking they could use me and the power I had in me. They started by trying to talk me into helping them at first. They had ended up kidnapping a friend of mine who wasn't involved in the supernatural world. … The 2 devils tortured her to death…

-Flashback-

I was being held down by at least 10 devils and more of them were ready to take their place should I break free. In total there were probably around 30 devils there. I gazed in horror at the sight of my friend Sora Oharra screaming in pain as she was being tortured by the devils that had come to get me to work for them. She was in tears from the pain. They at first had pinned me down and tried to push something that looked like a kind of chess piece into my chest, but the piece would not go. They went as far as pushing multiple 'chess pieces' into me; they ended up trying putting 15 pieces into my chest and failed. The chess pieces had changed from the color red that they started as to a milky white. The 2 devils became frustrated by this failure and so had resorted to torturing my friend, which they had kidnapped to force me to obey. I kept struggling against those who were holding me down.

"SORA!"

I managed to free my right arm somehow and I stretched it out in a foolish attempt to grab my friend's hand. Tears were streaming down my face that was contorting with desperation as I tried to get free and save my friend. My horror grew quickly as I saw blood flowing out of her. Sora turned to me and I saw her tears had turned into tears of blood. She had stopped screaming and looked at me with sad acceptance.

"Was this my fate? Was I born to die at the hands of devils?"

After Sora had spoken this barely above a whisper, her eyes glazed over. She went limp; falling into the embrace of death. It felt unreal to me, for Sora, my first non-supernatural friend was dead and gone from this world. There was a deep aching pain that came to my heart with having to see Sora die and it wouldn't go away. It took a full minute to process what had just occurred. It was the voice of one of the devils who was leading this group that brought me back to reality.

"The girl has broken. What next? The power the boy has in him is unlike any other. We need it!"

The pain that clawed at my heart with the realization that one of the very few friends I had was now gone forever sunk in. Rage quickly fueled my pain of losing Sora, much like others before now to devils into blinding fury listening to the devils talk about her like she was nothing more than an object. They wanted me for power I had; they killed Sora just for their greed! If only I could use whatever power, they keep mentioning I would shove the power down their throats and make them choke on it! Even in my rage I heard a voice in my mind.

{That's how devils tend to be like young one. They care nothing about anything other than themselves. They see humans as animals or less, usually less. I'm sorry about your friend…}

I hadn't ever heard this voice before. Heck, I don't know whether I was really hearing it or if I was just going crazy. …Well, what do I have to lose?

'Who are you?'

{So, you have finally become able to hear me?! Very interesting; tell me, do you wish to avenge your friend?}

'Yes, I do!'

{Excellent! What are you willing to give me to make that possible?}

What am I willing to give in order to make the ones who had killed my friend pay?

'My life.'

Everything I had and whatever I could after that!

{…?!}

'There a problem with that offer?!'

{No, just unexpected, much different than the other host I have had. I like the offer, it's a deal! Now listen to me and repeat this phrase; **Ethereal Gear! Eternal Horizon!**}

I felt new found strength course through me. The pain and rage becoming my strength that overcame those who restrained me. Energy exploded around me throwing off those restraining me. I got to my feet and shouted to the night skies.

"ETHEREAL GEAR! ETERNAL HORIZON!"

**{Ethereal Dragon! Balance Breaker!}**

Seconds after I had shouted the phrase, white gauntlets appeared on my fore arms. The gauntlets on my left and right arms were unlike any I had seen before. The gauntlets' finger coverings were like claws or talons. Two third circular metal armor plate set over my palms that covered them completely along with an extra inch around the palm and fingers. In the middle of the plate over my hands, were a large sky blue gem on each hand, which was a little smaller than my palms. The gauntlets spanned out over my arms and were made of three more interconnecting scale like sections that followed the armor on my hands. Each scale section, had the shape of an arrow or more like dragon scales. Two side plates and a short gold colored blades attached to the armor at my wrist and extended out at 15 degree angles outward from where they were attached. On the fourth scale plate of the gauntlets, there was another large gem set in the center of the section of armor plate and it was also sky blue. At the elbow, which was armored with the same type of metal that the gauntlets were made with, still allowed my elbow to move freely. At my elbow from under it actually, was a wider blade than the ones at the wrist; extended out and was a foot long.

Once the gauntlets appeared, the same kind of scale like armor plating began to appear, seemingly coming from the gauntlet and armoring up to my shoulders. At the shoulders some kind small shields came into existence, about foot long in height and a four inches wide. These shields were a part of the shoulder pads of the armor by connecting on the front and the back of the shoulder armor. Light surrounded my legs and armor made of the same white scale like plating was forming on my legs. There were claw like talons on the foot section. From my ankles interlocking scale plates went up to my knees. There was a diamond piece over my kneecaps and then more interlocking scale plates up to right below my pelvis. The two oval armor plate set on my hips covered my upper thighs.

Next was about three inches of black material of unknown kind between the belt at my hips and the next section of armor at my waist. The biggest gem I have ever seen appear in a flash on the center of my chest right over my heart; and armor began to show up around the gem and the gem like the others was sky blue. The gem was, I would guess at least six inches in diameter. Three circular plates set themselves around the gem with one at the bottom and two on the upper sides, still leaving the gem partially visible. White armor encased me over the majority of the rest of my body, except around my shoulder joints and leg joints.

The two interesting things to note in all of this armor coming out of nowhere and covering me, were the helm of this armor and the part on my back. The helm had a lower draconic like jaw with three razor teeth on either side. There were aqua green eyes in place and I could clearly see through them from inside the helm. From the where my ears were horns or spikes, which were a foot and a half in length. The helm was white like the rest of the armor and fit snuggly on my head. The other unusual parts to this armor were the 'wings'. Metal bone like protrusions from just below the inside of my shoulder blades; when they were stretched out they appeared like the wing bones of a bird or another winged creature. Yet, instead of feathers or leather webbing, blue white energy flowing out from the metal giving the appearance of full wings.

During the process of the armor covering my body, I had been standing ramrod straight. After the process of the armoring was done, I shifted into a slightly hunched position and I glared at the devils with rage and hatred; whereas they were now staring at me in shock and terror. I reared up to my full height and let out an ear rending howl into the night; a howl of pain… of fury and rage… a howl that demanded that vengeance be obtained no matter what!

I rushed forward, the leader of these devils never had the time to react before my right hand went through his chest. He fell to the ground, red liquid flowing out of the hole I made in him. The other devils became scared at seeing what I did to one of them, but I was too enraged to care what these devils thought. They would pay for what they did to Sora and they would pay for what the devils before had done to destroy my life!

Well long story short I massacred the 30 or so devils there. Still that didn't calm my rage and fury. I had little if any control over this new found power and blind from the pain that racked me and the rage I felt. I went down to the underworld and killed as many of the members of this "Old Maou faction" I could find before I was able to stop. It was the first time I had met Bahamut and even used my balance breaker. Nonetheless, I killed hundreds at the very least with it because I couldn't control it at the time. I had gained enough control to stop and leave the underworld, but by that time most of the "Old Maou faction" was dead or had fled.

-Flashback end-

Hence my wrath is bad when unleased! It is also why devils call me the 'white monster' when I use my balance breaker. Thankfully they have no idea that the 'white monster' is a human with gear that has a dragon's soul in it. I haven't used it since then; I haven't seen a reason to do so. Still in this Ddraig had gone too far! Should he keep going; so help me I would use my balance breaker and rip him a new one!

**{DDRAIG!}**

Ddraig had gone quiet at the bellow from Bahamut. Ddraig is afraid of Bahamut to a degree; because he knows, but isn't willing to admit that Bahamut can easily own him in a fight! Or you could also say that 'daddy can whip Jr. real good'! Issei covered his ears so that he wouldn't hear the impending tirade that Bahamut and I were going to give Ddraig. And deliver we certainly did!

"Ddraig, first and fore most what Issei does during school time is NO concern of yours!"

**{Nor are you to manipulate or coheres him into ANY of your PERVERTED WAYS!}**

"Lest you forget, if not for your addiction that led to your perverseness, Issei wouldn't be as traumatized as he is, You Dang Boob Addict!"

Yes, Ddraig is without question an absolute addict of boobs, breasts, and any other term you want to use for the idea! It's so horrible to be around such an addict as Ddraig is!

**[Don't blame me for the things you did to him! If not for you he would have a girlfriend by now!]**

… Well I can't… exactly deny that I'm the one who technically did traumatize Issei, but it was to prevent him from becoming a boob addict type of pervert and all other types of perverts as well! I had to do it for Issei as much as myself, Bahamut and the rest of the world! One absolute boob addict pervert is more than enough, especially as this is Ddraig we're talking about! No need to have two of those kind of perverts together with so much free time in the near future! I shudder at the thought of how Issei could have turned out if I hadn't intervened! There would have been no hope for the boy! I did what I did for his own good as much as Bahamut's and mine own peace of mind! Thankfully Bahamut came to my defense with logic and reason.

**{Ddraig, you have forgotten that your addiction and perversions were the reasons those acts were necessary!}**

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Now… Boys, if you can't settle this by talking it over out here; I always do have the 'other' space ready and available for settling differences of opinions in a more direct way."

**[{GOOD! WE SETTLE THIS THERE!}]**

I dug around in the bag I had with me and after a minute pulled out a green conical shaped crystal that was 10 inches long and 4 inches wide at the base. I put the flat side down and tapped my right hand to the crystal. Issei who had apparently seen me get the crystal out did the same with his left hand. The crystal began to glow a yellow-green.

"Hey Kira; I have always kind of wondered since I first saw you pull out that crystal, where did you actually get that?"

I looked over at Issei.

"Oh well… It's an interesting and long story, but I would rather not get into it right now as the circumstances that were present when this object came into my possession weren't… the best ones to bring up. I'll say this crystal has been very handy since I have gotten it. You would be amazed what you can use a separate pocket dimension for!"

"I don't want to know what you have done with it."

"It's not what I have done with it that is the issue, rather more what those I have lent this baby to that I wouldn't like to talk about. It's probably better that you don't know what I have cleaned out after letting one of the few I let borrow this. … I wish I had never asked how the place got to the state I found it in for some!"

"… Just stop! I really don't want to know now!"

I laughed nervously.

"Anyways Issei, since those two will very likely be a while at settling their differences; Serras is here, why not go have a talk with her?"

Issei looked at me with a strained look. Not that I don't why Issei feels strain, Serras is… eccentric to put it nicely. But, I can't deny that Serras's ability to be able to tell people's fortunes, is just amazing and uncanny.

"You mean get a reading?"

"Come on Issei. Why not?! Her readings are usually pretty handy and give you a little heads up. Besides, Serras's readings are usually not… that bad!"

I say that tentatively, the reading that Serras did for me when we first met… wasn't the prettiest… well, I have seen a few of the things she said have come to past and they weren't nice at all. Seeing Issei frowned slightly at my suggestion.

"I don't know. Serras is… weird."

"The correct term is eccentric and… that's how Serras is. Trust me, I have known her for longer than you, she's just how she is. With the length of time she has been around, which I wouldn't recommend asking her about; I would be amazed if you weren't a tad weird and a good deal eccentric. I have learned to just accept that, though I hear she used to be worse and that's something I wouldn't like to know or see. I admit though, her… skills of tarot card reading is as amazingly accurate as it is freakily uncanny. Still you'd be surprised how often she is right and it does help to know what could be ahead right?"

Issei seemed to considered my point, before sighing.

"Well… okay."

I snickered after my cousin had answered, remembering the previous conundrum that we had faced.

"Besides… we already know the results of the dispute in there; Bahamut will win the fight!"

"Doesn't he always?!"

I laughed at Issei's answer to my statement.

-Scene change-

Issei and I entered the house through the mudroom and then into the den. From there we headed upstairs, and to the forward bedroom on the south end of the second floor. The second Issei and I entered the room I used for a second office for the times I'm really busy; we focused on the small girl in the middle. The 'girl's' name was Serras; her appearance was that of a little girl of 8 or 9 years old. She has long chalk white hair and was thin overall. She was wearing her normal Japanese shrine priestess outfit that she favors so much. It had a white top that's called a haori and the skirt otherwise known as a hakama that was a deep red. You wouldn't expect much from someone who looked like this, but her appearance is an illusion. She isn't a little girl as she appears. She is known to be one of the best tricksters of all; so you can never go by appearance with her. She has had a long time to learn how to effectively trick others!

The first fact and most important thing about Serras, was she wasn't human but an Yōkai, one of the supernatural creatures you read about in Japanese folklore. Though her appearance wouldn't suggest it; she may look young, yet she is thousands of years old… I really can't say for sure how many thousands but the amount isn't small I think. Why she likes to come around my place as often as she does, I couldn't begin to guess? I, myself may attract her as I am the host for a dragon soul and Bahamut's soul no less and with his power… well, I attract some 'interesting' people to say the least! When you combine that with Issei… we draw some really unusual creatures to us and some of them are the ones you are sure would be nothing but myths! I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hello Serras, Issei here was hoping that you could do a tarot reading before he leaves for Japan."

Serras looked over to Issei and smiled.

"Is that so? But of course I can… kue kue kue. I always can make time for the host of a dragon. Please have a seat."

We moved forward and sat down on the floor in front of the low table that Serras was sitting at. As we sat down, she brought out her deck of tarot cards from somewhere from within her white haori… wouldn't ask how she managed to store the cards like that and she began to shuffle them. For tarot card reading that Serras does most of the time, she uses a deck that has only the 22 major arcana that tarot decks have. A normal deck of tarot cards would be made up of 78 cards, the 22 major arcana and the 56 minor; the arcana is the theme of the cards… it doesn't make a lot of sense to me. However, I have observed Serras do card reading enough to know there is something to this idea.

After thoroughly shuffling the deck, she started drawing cards placing them out in specific positions. The first card was in the center of the table placed vertically and then the second card was put on top of the first card horizontally. The third card, Serras placed to the right of the first two, then below the first two cards went the fourth card. The fifth one went on the opposite side, so above the first two cards. The sixth card was place opposite of the third card; the placement of the four cards after the first two formed a diamond shape around the first two cards. Serras then drew 4 additional cards and arranged them in a column on the right side of the other cards she already placed. The four cards place from closest to Serras and then placed one above the previous one placed. There were 10 cards in total on the table, all of them face down.

I don't understand the significance of this set up, but then I don't know much about tarot card reading. The setup is apparently called the 'Celtic cross' and is supposedly set like they are for a broader reading of the future. For myself, I agree with those that are skeptical about such ideas as fortune telling and card reading that started in olden times. It all seems like voodoo and hocus pocus to me. Nonetheless, even with that in mind; all that changed when I met Serras! I still remembered the first card reading that I got from her. I don't exactly remember how she convinced me to get one, I think it was Sora who got me to do it, but I don't know anymore. Anyways, I started believing that there was more to Serras's card reading a couple of days after her reading; when the first event she had mentioned would happen did. The chain of events had ultimately ended with… Sora's death, yet it had shown me to take what Serras says in these readings seriously! You will regret it if you don't as I had come to experience!

Serras began the reading with flipping the card that was on the bottom of the two cards in the center and placed it for us to see. The card that was now facing up was one that had an angel with red wings standing over water and in front of a green backdrop. The angel was holding chalices in both hands and the left hand was pouring water to the chalice in the right hand. The card appeared to be upright facing Serras. By what I have learned, the way the card faces make a difference according to Serras.

"Yes, that would make sense to see the 'Temperance' card. You're balanced and have learned patience at this point ; it will no doubt serve you in the future."

Issei nodded nervously at hearing this. I know that this is serious business for those of us who know Serras, but Issei needs to relax before he gives himself a heart attack from the worry he is feeling! He didn't have much time to worry as Serras then turned over a second card that had been on top of where the first one had been set. Serras took up the next card and quickly grimaced. That wasn't comforting for me to see. Hello trouble, why did you have to come and visit?! You're not wanted here!

"… Interesting and somewhat troubling."

The feeling in my stomach increased slightly at hearing Serras. I glanced at the card and my worry increased. On the card had a picture of a tower, which was on fire and being struck by lightning. There were two people falling from the tower. I had sat in on some of Serras's previous tarot card reading before and I had seen that particular card before. It didn't go well when that card appeared; it normally meant disaster in some shape or form was coming. Serras had placed the card face right side up as it was facing her.

"'The Tower' card, in the upright position. Upheaval and change is coming to you Issei soon, yet it to what kind of outcome will come from that upheaval, I can't tell at this point."

Dearie me… only two cards in and already one card okay and one not okay card. However, I have my reservations until all the cards are facing up; we're only 2 cards in out of 10! There were 10 cards in total to be read, a lot can change in 8 cards. It only takes one card to swing from having a good reading to having problems to worry about! Serras flipped over the card on her right of the diamond; the card had the picture of a man dressed in clothes that a jester would likely wear and the man was standing on a cliff with water under it.

"My… there is a card I wasn't expecting with either of you, at least not towards the beginning of this reading! "The Fool" card; one that for you denotes your innocence that you have come from in your past. You have indeed have come a long way from where you once were and yet will have many different paths ahead of you. There are changes in the future for you Issei that is clear; can't say if it is the near future, but preparation would be wise, kue kue kue."

I was getting a little worried for Issei myself now and for his future. He is technically my cousin, but he is much more like a brother to me and so I do worry about him and his well-being. This reading, it could go either way; good or bad! Granted I have no clue how this 'reading' actually works. But I have seen Serras do it enough of these readings that I know what she says after looking at these cards; she was rarely wrong with these readings! The things she says may not be specific, but the ideas she implies in the general sense are rarely wrong!

That doesn't really change much in this; already knew that I was guiding Issei on a path that went away from innocence to things that are anything but innocent. With being bonded to Ddraig, Issei will be forced to do things he may not like doing, but I have had the same problem with Bahamut. Serras went to the card at the bottom of the diamond and turned it over. The card had a man in robes, standing behind a table. The guy had a rod in hand and a symbol above his head that was the sign for infinity.

"Ah yes, that's what I would expect for you Issei. 'The Magician' card, you have gained power and skill and so become resourceful… I would say that will be helpful in your future."

Okay, I haven't really made up my mind on how I feel about this reading thus far; there are so many things that can tip things for Issei to either go fine or go badly. Kind of wonder if Serras can be anymore vague on this?! The next card was the one at the top of the diamond, which Serras turned over. When the card was overturned, there came a sight that I was shocked and baffled by, and Serras was just as baffled. I had seen the card that had just been revealed. It had 2 people, a man and a woman standing next to one another. There was an angel on a cloud with its wings outstretched. The 2 people were holding hands.

"Oh, my my, now this is the last thing I had expected for you Issei! Kue kue kue. "The Lovers" card in the upright position no less! It would appear you may very well have romance in your future Issei! Lucky you kue kue kue."

I looked over to Issei and the said teen was blushing visibly! I was dumbfounded; I had gone to great lengths to make sure Issei wouldn't become a pervert or an addict like Ddraig was… Okay, I have gone too far in the methods to obtain the said results, but with the dragon he has as a partner… I had no choice! For the sanity of myself and Bahamut as well for the protection of females in general, it had to be done! Unfortunately, such actions had pretty much doomed Issei to have problems around women for a LONG while… or so I had thought! Yet, for him to have love in the future, he had a lot of growing up to do for that to be the case!

Serras went to the card on her left side of the diamond and flipped it over, revealing the picture. The card had four bird like creatures, one in each corner of the picture; all four creatures were surrounded by clouds. In the middle of the picture was two circles that made a wheel that had lines that looked like a compass. Along the bottom right of the circle was a dragon appearing to be holding the wheel; on top was a blue sphinx sitting on the wheel. The card was upright facing Serras.

"Hmm, the 'Wheel of Fortune' card, in the upright position… interesting. A turning point is coming very soon for you Issei… it will be up to you whether it is a good turn or not. Although, I would say that it has potential to be a good destiny for you."

Great, vaguer inference in this reading! Serras was now to the column of 4 cards. The bottom is what she turned over. The card had a picture of a king in a throne; the king had red robes and a sword in his right hand. Said card was facing upright to Serras.

"Indeed, the 'Justice' card, that really does fit you Issei. You have morals of truth and justice. Hold on to those and those who share those view will gather to you doubtless."

Next in the column, the card above and the eighth in this reading was flipped. The picture was that of a black sky background with an orange sun like orb at the top with a crescent moon shaped face in the orb. There were three creatures that I couldn't identify at the bottom of the picture. Serras nodded in understanding she had that we didn't.

"Oh my, be on your guard Issei; there will be those that will cross your path that will try to deceive you. Be watchful and vigilant."

… That wasn't what I want to hear at all! Yes, I know that there will be those who would like to use Issei and the power for their own desires. The second to last card in this reading is up next; so far this reading could go either way by this point. Serras flipped it over. The card had people standing up with their arms out in the motion of shouting. Above them was an angel with a trumpet with a white flag that had a red cross on it. It was facing right side up to Serras.

"The 'Judgement' card, a fitting one for you Issei. Your closely head absolution is of great value and you should keep it with you and not let others dissuade you otherwise."

The overall reading is got me really worried! Still it wasn't all bad, but Issei's future was going to be anything but dull. That was a given as he was the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor. I know wishing for him to have a peaceful life was useless for me to do, but I still had hoped he would have some peace to enjoy. All that's left is one card and as I recall, the last card is the one that indicates the final outcome. Serras drew the card up and looked at the final card and I couldn't read her expression. She places the card down and it had a picture of the earth with a tree on top that had its roots that surrounds the earth. She smiled at seeing the card.

"Well that is what I had hoped for, yet wasn't exactly sure it would be. "The World" card can be a good omen or bad I really can't tell. The end, whatever it will be to this will be big… huge no question about that."

Issei groaned miserably at this. Well, this could have gone better… could have been much worse though. I patted his shoulder trying to console him.

"Well… you knew that the future would be an eventful one… now you know a little more as to how Issei."

Issei got up faintly smiled at me that was clearly forced and left the room. I sighed at Issei leaving before turning back to Serras.

"I'm more worried now about Issei than I was before."

"Kue kue kue, as he is your cousin I wouldn't doubt he'll be okay through it all. I have never done a reading like that one… other than your first one. Let us hope his goes better than yours has thus far, no? I feel that he will be involved in things of the same magnitudes as you are."

If Serras was saying that in the attempt to comfort me… then she failed.

"That's not what I wanted to hear for my cousin who is close as a brother to me. My life hasn't been the nicest or kindest. I want Issei to have a better life than I have had thus far."

I exhaled at that comment. Serras can really be unhelping in calming worries.

"But, if the Tamamo-no-Mae says so I don't know if I should believe it or not sometimes."

Serras spun around with rage on her face and growled at me.

"**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE THAT OLD NAME THAT A CURSED GROUP OF HUMANS PUT TO ME!"**

Serras had leapt to her feet and flames engulfed her body. Her appearance changed within the flames; she grew taller; to the height of a full grown woman. Her face elongated into a mussel that was much like a fox's. Multiple tails with golden fur began to thrash around behind her. Finally, her hair turned golden yellow color and her eyes were also gold and the pupils became slits. Her lips curled up showing sharp fangs. The flames that surrounded her became white and yellow in color as she glared at me. I waved my hands in a calming gesture.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry; if you say so Serras. I still don't understand why you are so against being referred to that old name that translates to meaning 'the nine tailed fox'!"

Serras calmed down a little, yet didn't answer me right away.

"There are many ugly inferences to the old name. Pompous humans that were in power called me that name to incense fear against me."

There was a bit of an awkward silence. It was then I had an idea that may help Issei.

"Say Serras, are you going back to Japan anytime in the near future?"

She tilted her head at the question.

"I could, I have missed my ancestral home ever so much as of late. It has been centuries since I have been there last."

"Could you do so as a favor to me? I just don't want Issei to end out like me. I don't think he would take being hunted down for things you did as well as I have. Having a crap load of problematic circumstances to deal with is a real hassle."

"Circumstances huh?"

Sighing before giving Serras a look of sternness to say I wasn't going into detail.

"You try having the three biblical factions hunting you down like some kind of monster that they deem needs to die! It took me years to get them off my trail and leave me alone! For goodness sakes; devils still talk about what occurred when a group of devils made me lose it. They call me the 'white monster' because of that; though their version of the story portrays them as complete victims and not the instigators as they were. Now I have other creatures of myth and thing of the supernatural giving my grief on a regular basis!"

"And yet you control a good majority of the financial world, especially in the supernatural part of it. … Very well I will return to Japan and keep a watch on Issei."

"Thanks Serras, I would appreciate that."

-Same day, evening-

I made my way to the guest room that was on the first floor, which was the one that Issei would use during the summer. It was a simple room, sized 13 feet north to south and 16 feet east to west. Issei was gathering his things and putting them into his bag when I came to his room.

"You need any help packing Issei?"

Issei looked over at me and shook his head. I went over to and sat down at the desk that was in the room. Wouldn't doubt that Issei is shaken after what Serras told him during her card reading, but he shouldn't worry about it so much. Or else he might start going along the lines of making the reading a self-fulfilling prophecy and that is just not worth it!

"You know Issei, you shouldn't worry about what Serras says that much. Life happens regardless, so just don't worry yourself about the future too much."

"Easy for you to say."

I sighed at his answer. Does Issei think he is the only one that has troubles and problems? It's not like I live the easy life… no, I have more the opposite, as I tend to play the peace maker for groups that would rather kill each other then get along. Sure it isn't as bad as it once was, but that's due to the huge amount of effort I have put forth to get to where I am in the world of business and just in general.

"Actually no, that's not so easy for me to say Issei; in fact, I rarely can! Keep in mind, that I attract others like you do; usually just more so. Worrying does little, but make things harder Issei, trust me."

Issei was silent at my comment. I tried to think of a way to cheer him up, and then I had an idea.

"Well Issei, if you think your card reading Serras gave you was bad and worrisome; then you should have heard mine… actually you would have been far more scared if you got the one I did, still just saying."

Issei glanced over at me curiously.

"Oh, how bad could it be?"

I thought for a moment of what to tell him. To say my card reading I first got had been bad… would be a monumental understatement! Serras had inadvertently told me of upcoming events that led to Sora's death, and it was that which got me to understand that what Serras said during times like that were serious! And there was still a great deal more to come in my life… those details I won't be going into. Just going to state that I'll likely die of old age. I took on a serious tone and had a quiet voice.

"Overall, throughout my life; I'll have very few that will ever understand what I have gone through. Or how about being chased and hunted for the majority of my life due to the power I have with Bahamut… however long it will be. That is just to name a few things she told me, though not in the same words."

Issei was silent.

"A lesson I have learned; things can always be worse; some days that's harder to see than others. So Issei look, how about this? If you ever feel the need to talk about what happens to you or if Ddraig is dragging you down, as I have no doubt he will."

**[Hey!]**

"Oh Ddraig… Didn't know you were back; so how was your whipping from your daddy?

**[…]**

"That's what I thought, still you have been asking for that comment of dragging Issei down, Ddraig."

**{Yes, you did! You're an embarrassment!}**

'Ah Bahamut, have fun whipping Ddraig into shape dear friend?'

{More than you would think.}

"And your elders have spoken!"

Ddraig was silent and I felt satisfaction at that.

"Back to my offer Issei, if that's the case; then don't hesitate to give me a call and we'll talk. … Just realize that if you call me in the middle of the night… I'll grumble for being woken up at whatever uncivilized hour you call me; so that you have fair warning."

Issei stared at me with shock.

"But aren't you going to be busy with your business and everything?!"

I waved a hand in dismissal.

"I can make the time as needed Issei; everyone else that works with me understands that, and I can get most clients to work with my ever changing schedule. You forget, you're like a little brother to me and family comes first. Plus, it is the reason I have such an amazing secretary working for me; she is a wiz with scheduling among other things."

Issei's mood went up with the offer that I made for him. I have the feeling that I would be having many talks with my cousin in the future.

**A/n**

**That is the first chapter. On the Tarot card reading I did further research on that subject, though I don't know if I am completely accurate, but I think I got it fairly close to accurate. If see a mistake on something just PM me and tell me. If you wish to comment or just simply want to say something about the story; take the time to review or pm me. I ask you to give this idea a chance. Chapter 2 is in the works and is more than halfway written. Please take the time to review!**


	2. 2 Life, Death and Life Again!

**A/n**

**Ch 2 read enjoy and review!**

**[Text]** = Ddraig talking out loud  
[text] = Ddraig talking to Issei  
'thought' = talking Issei to Ddraig  
_"text" _= Kira on the other end of a phone call 

Chapter 2: Life, Death and Life Again?!

-Issei's POV-

A couple days since I had caught the long flight back to Japan from Kira's home in America. That flight always seems longer on the trip back to Japan that going to America. I have always wondered how Kira could get a house like he had; it couldn't have been cheap. I mean. As far as I know, he does some sort of business that required him to do all sorts of jobs. For those who work for him, do a lot of jobs in different places and there are more of them than I can count… my cousin has contacts everywhere somehow. Kira told me once that he is a business man to an extent, but does more 'management' as he puts it. When he was in his teens, he used to be music artist with some friends and a successful one and made a lot money with that… likely where the money that he used for his house came from. Apparently now, he makes more with the 'management' business he does now… whatever it is, than he did as a music artist. I didn't ask Kira much about his chosen profession as he tends to keep his work separate from family matters and recreation. Anyways, he can afford that house and by what I heard, he paid it off already so the house is his. I just have no idea why he likes that one so much.

Although, I have to say in Kira's defense his home is a nice one, but it is nice to be home. Though Kuoh isn't as big or large town, it still is home. And I'll admit that I have missed my mom and dad for the three months that I have been in America. The time during the summer months I get to train with Kira is a blast, but he lives out in the middle of nowhere. That is perfect for when we spar or just fight out our differences! I mean with the amount of collateral damage we make… a town wouldn't stand very long with us around. The power Ddraig has and gives me is huge even if I can't use all of his power yet. Kira's abilities with Bahamut's power are more ridiculously amazing than Ddraig's and mine. So the amount of rubble we make is huge!

So compared to where Kira lives; Kuoh is more civilized and has more people and that is better. I'm not say that my cousin is some kind of anti-social introvert or anything. He has people living with him; I guess you could call them servants or staff that does things for him. They're nice people, just different than most people I have met. Most of them don't talk much though; kind of remind me of maids or butlers and kind of like ninja or something like that. Then, there are people that visit him and most of those are people he knows… maybe people isn't the right word. A lot of those Kira knows are different, meaning they normally are part of the supernatural like he and myself are. I know Kira has said a couple of times; that he has contacts in all sorts of different places, yet I have a hard time understanding where he met some of his 'contacts'. Take Serras for example, she is as Kira puts it eccentric; I think she is just weird! Don't even know what she actually is; I think Kira does, but he hasn't said anything to hint at what she is. Then the other kinds of supernatural beings that Kira know like angels, fallen angels and devils are different as well. I have met a few devils and an angel out of that lot. Most of the time Kira tends to avoid angels, fallen angels and devils in general or at least their factions for whatever reason; I assume he has one… he always does have a reason why he does things, just hasn't made it vocal.

For me, tomorrow I would start high school. I'm still worried about the things that Serras said, but I will as Kira suggested not worry about it so much. I'm just actually looking forward to going to a school that isn't designed for supernatural, but is a human school. I went to bed early so that I could be fully rested for tomorrow.

-Next morning-

I woke up from the dream I was having with a jerk. The dream had been unlike the ones I normally have. Usually, I have dreams of Kira chasing me with the threats of pain and beatings while laughing maniacally… like he does sometimes when we are training and he is pushing me hard… or punishing me for something I had done or said. Kira can make training so bad that a place like hell would be seen like a resort! Kira, I have discovered had a sadist side in him that he usually keeps in check. I have seen that side and it is SCARY!

My dreams are either that kind of subject matter or else Ddraig trying to get me to do… dirty things with girls. Which pretty much have the same affect in the end; otherwise I have dreams so random that they don't make sense. However, the dream I was having before I woke up was… weird! I… think I somehow died and there was a girl with long red hair standing above me. If it weren't for the part of me being dead; I would have attributed it to Ddraig pulling something on me. Yet, maybe the dream has something to do with the stuff Serras said in her card reading, it's very possible. I looked over at the clock to see it said 5:54 am.

[You okay partner? You are sweating pretty good… what's wrong?]

'It's nothing Ddraig, just a weird dream.'

[Well, if you say so. Anyway, today's your first day at a new school!]

I was taken aback at how excited Ddraig sounded.

'So it is; why are you so excited about it? I'm the one going not you.'

I heard Ddraig chuckle before he replied.

[Think about all the developing girls you will get to see!]

I froze at that line. Girls?! Around me?! No, calm down! They are just females of the human species. There is no need to panic and break down over the subject.

[Just imagine what you could do now that Kira and that old one aren't around watching us all the time!]

My attempts to keep myself from losing control and having my condition that females trigger overtake me. However, I knew I was failing as I felt the twitches start; I tried to control them and calm down, but I wasn't succeeding. Ddraig kept going in his rant.

[You can get a girlfriend and then… get laid! You can go on from there and create a harem! … Issei?]

No… I… can't…! The twitches quickly become uncontrollable shaking at the thoughts of all those girls my age being around me and… trying to do things to me. The shaking that had overtaken my body had gotten worse and my mind had focused on one single thought. "All dirty thoughts are bad!"

"All dirty thoughts are bad. All dirty thoughts are bad!" 

The boosted gear's red gauntlet appeared in a flash of red light.

******[Issei, don't say it!]**

I kept repeating the phrase. It had started in whispers and grew in volume as I kept repeating. I couldn't do anything else; my brain only was able to focus on that one phrase.  
**  
****[Issei, don't lose it! Don't give into what your cousin did to you!] **

"ALL DIRTY THOUGHTS ARE BAD!"

I blacked out after that.

-

Groaning as I woke up again, I glanced over at the clock to see it read 6:42 am; trying to remember what had happened.

'Ddraig, what happened?'

[That condition that you have with girls hit you and you lost it; thanks to that cousin of yours. It always happens when you get too far into the subject of girls.]

I was silent. I knew exactly what Ddraig was talking about. Kira had… well he says he helped me, but he did things that… make me afraid of girls and doing anything to them! I can't remember specifically what Kira did to me as that… period of time is a blur if not almost a complete blank. I can't figure out why I can't remember the experiences; it's like something makes me forget what I was trying to recall and so I well… anyways. I… I have problems around them, which they mistake for being shy, but that's not what it is.

It was the things Kira did and he admitted that; so that I would as he puts it 'never ever become a pervert like Ddraig'. So whenever I go beyond a certain point in the subject of girls I… well have a breakdown of sorts. As such it is hard for me to make friends who are girls. Yes, because Kira put a fear of females in me I have this condition. I mean I don't have that much of a problem with it, other than Ddraig getting me into a position that has the condition go haywire. I usually just avoid girls; it is easiest that way.

Rising from the floor and then quickly got ready for the day. I rushed downstairs where I found my mom and dad at the table eating breakfast. Ah peace and quiet! It is good to be home!

After breakfast with my parents, I went back up to my room and took another moment to stare at the uniform of my new school as of today. It was comprised of black pants that weren't completely dress pants, but they were similar and black jacket which went over a white dress shirt. To top that off, there was a bowtie to go with this ensemble. … I may not be a fashion expert, yet this outfit just screams 'extreme dork'! Nonetheless, were I to not to wear this uniform… I would stick out and I would rather not do that right now; I do that just fine by myself. It would be nice to have a break from the supernatural world for a little bit. So as a means of compromise, I put on a red shirt ignoring the white one with the uniform and put on the pants and jacket. When I had changed I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door of my house and headed to Kuoh Academy.

-Scene change-

In front of me loomed my school, Kuoh Academy; it was huge! I would be a second year here. This academy had up until a few years ago been an all-girls school, but recently gone coed… and that fact alone scared the crap out of me! The ratio of girls to guys is 4 to 1! … Am I about to enter hell?! … Oh wait, probably best I not ask that; I just might end up there somehow as it is a real place! … Oh what did that female friend of Kira's call it? Oh yeah, the dark basement of the underworld I think she said. Anyways, I stood outside the gate staring at the school; until I began to notice all the girls walking around the campus. Taking a deep breath in order to calm down; I continued forward. Keep it together; girls don't have to be bad, it's all in the mind! There just females of the human species, they aren't dark temptresses or evil! I can do this!

I took a deep breath before I put on my game face, steeling myself before taking the next step forward onto the school campus and kept going. Didn't miss the feeling of the stares of the other students watching me as I kept walking. The sound of the whispers of the boys and the girls began as I passed students; now, it's normally you would expect students to whisper and talk about a new student or one transferring in. Unfortunately, I have well developed hearing thanks to training with Kira; so, I could clearly hear what they were saying about me. First… the girls said pretty much said what I thought they would.

"Hey who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he isn't bad on the eyes."

"Are you kidding?! He is gorgeous!"

"Do you see his chest?! And is that a six pack at his age?!"

… Those phrases and similar ones were a good portion of what the girls were saying about me. This kind of reaction is normal for me with other people; though I'm still not used to the reaction nor its ever changing magnitude. I'm getting really worried about this; maybe this was a mistake coming to a school like this where it is mostly girls. Then there were… the boys. Their remarks were unsurprisingly quite different.

"Who is the pretty boy?!"

"What is he doing here? Taking all the girls away from the rest of us!"

"Not another prince! Go and die new prince!"

Yep, the girls are entranced by me and the guys want to seriously maim or murder me. This is what it's to be the host of a dragon, or so I have been told by others and have experienced this effect. The opposite gender adores you while the same gender is jealous and wants you gone; both ends are to the extreme. Makes me wonder how Kira dealt with this kind of thing; he has to attract girls. With him being the host of Bahamut… probably more than I do. I think I am seeing the reason Kira has a house in the middle of nowhere now. … This is going to be a long day for me!

"Hey, new guy!"

I turned around to see 2 guys about my age walking up to me. One had medium length black hair and was dressed in the standard academy uniform; also had glasses. The other had ears that were larger than normal, grey stubble on top of his head. He wore the same boy's uniform as the former, but his jacket was open and his shirt was untucked. Okay, why are they calling me out and why are they smiling in a… kind of disturbing manner. I have the sickening feeling that… whoever these two were; I should run the other way right this second, but to be nice…

"Yeah?"

The stares of the other students boring into me as I gave some of my attention to the two guys. Were these two so well-known by the school that even talking to them is something all notice? … The word "Infamous" keeps coming to mind with these 2 guys for some reason. This just keeps getting worse by the second and I was getting really edgy.

"How's about you come have some fun with us! We'll show you around and be your pals."

I just looked at the near bald guy like he had spoken in a foreign language. 'Fun?' I'm kind of curious what they consider fun. Not having… had a normal life before now that I remember with the attraction to members of the supernatural. Ever since I met Kira when I was 5, things changed for me… peaceful life eluded me. I started going to special remote schools where everyone was "different" as so no one stuck out. Made some friends there, yet like me they were part of the supernatural, so they aren't exactly normal. Then in the summers I would go to different places to see Kira and train with him. He would travel a lot in the earlier years. He said unfortunately that due to circumstances that he had gotten involved in had become volatile and so he had to keep moving. My cousin won't tell me what those circumstances were, but they weren't good apparently.

At first, he had been in China where he had learned a couple of forms of martial arts, which he in turn taught some of those moves to me. Then, Kira ended out in Europe and have moved around there. Finally, Kira had gone to America just when he had gotten started in his music career and then went on to his job in business. That's when he found the house he has now and is adamant about staying there. Basically what I'm trying to say is I have had a non-normal life filled with members of the supernatural, which are hardly considered normal. So I have no idea what most my age that aren't part of the supernatural world do for fun.

"What my friend Matsuda, is saying here is we would like to welcome you by showing you a good time."

Glancing over to the other guy that had glasses and was currently straightening, I was thinking. The instinct from before that had told me to get away from these 2 came back and was stronger than it was earlier. The notion that I should increase the distance between these two guys and myself; got stronger as I continued to stare. Yet I have developed manners that are hard to just put aside and not use; so I humored them a little.

"I… see. What kind of fun are you talking about?"

I instantly regretted asking as I saw both the boys smiled and the goofy expression had alarms going off in my head. And those alarms were the exact same kind that goes off when Ddraig is trying to lead me into trouble! Perhaps… I should have run when I had the chance. Maybe it is not too late to do so? The one with the glasses spoke up again.

"Well my good man, we would like to show you paradise. We are going to see the girls at the kendo club and would like to invite you to come along."

… That inclination I had mere minutes ago, transformed into an emotion of revulsion and fear; I was feeling sick with the implication I was getting from these 2. This situation brought to mind a friend that Kira had by the name of Lucas. I have met him a couple of times and he is kind of like a big brother type of guy to me. He was Australian by birth, but traveled the world much of the time with Kira. Well, he likes Japanese "manga" and has tried to show different things from manga. Lucas has tried to show me, as he puts it 'the wonderful art that is manga'… well, I have seen enough of the genera he likes, to know that when 'girls', 'kendo' and 'paradise' are in the same sentence or scene. It doesn't end well for the male character, no, it doesn't at all! Okay, reality check from survival logic! It's time I get away from these 2 ASAP and steer clear of them from now onward! Shaking my head vigorously and then bowing I gave my reply.

"N-no thanks! I have other things to do right now; BYE!"

After I had nearly shouted that; I ran and fast… well fast for normal human beings anyway, away from those two boys. I shot into the nearest building of the school and closed the door behind me. Breathing a little hard from the 'narrow escape' I think I just made; I took a few minutes to calm down.

Well those 2… are weird. Actually they disturb me more than weird me out. I think they had just tried to invited me to a peep show if I'm not mistaken… that wouldn't go well for me nor my condition when it kicks in, which would be right quick. How much do you want to bet they watch p… p… that dirty sleazy stuff that people watch in the dark to not feel guilty about the activity? You can find it anyway nowadays, one click on the internet and you're set… I think. I can't watch p… p… that stuff or even say the word… that dirty stuff sets off my condition before the show even starts half of the time! I just shook my head and finished calming down.

The moment I had, I noted that I felt clear presences here; like power was screaming at me for attention. There were devils here in this school. I wondered how long it would be before the supernatural world caught up to me, but I didn't think it would be this quick! Now don't get me wrong. I have nothing against devils and I have met a few and the ones I had met were nice. But from what I have heard and been told… well, people like me who are hosts for a dragon, are magnets for them. Actually it would be better to say that such people that host of a dragon are seen as a sign of power to them. Great, I am a trophy or prize to devils. I guess I better take care not to stick out and be noticed. After all, Serras did say something about someone that would try to deceive me and devils would be likely candidates to do that.

"Excuse me."

Turning to my right to see two people approaching me; both of them were wearing the girl style of the Kuoh academy's uniform. The one on the left and slightly in front of the other was to my best estimation around five feet tall. She had black hair in a bob cut style that went down to the top of her neck. She also had glasses that were round oval like most glasses are, though her violet eyes were still hard to miss then she had an air of leadership around her. The other woman had much longer hair but appeared to be the same shade of black as the first girl; her hair went down to her knees, which I see rarely. Her bangs split at her forehead and below that were… her eyes? They were different colors; one was violet and the other is brown. What is that idea called? Oh yeah, hetero… something eyes. This girl also had glasses like the other, yet hers were square half rimed style. The final and biggest fact I knew, was that both of these girls were devils; I could sense that about them instantly.

After I had made my observations, I noted the one on the left was staring at me as if she was waiting for me to speak.

"Uh… yes?" 

"Would you happen to be Issei Hyoudou?" 

I was a tad nervous that they knew my name. 

"Yes, I am." 

The girl on the left who had been speaking then bowed to me. 

"How do you do. I am Souna Shitori, the student council president. And this is Tsubaki Shinra, the vice president." 

I breathed a small sigh of relief at hearing that fact. Now it makes sense how they knew my name if they're on the student council; of course they would be informed of a new student. I bowed back to her. 

"You apparently already know my name, still it is nice to me you Seito kaichō1 and Seito-kai no fuku shachō2." 

"Indeed, as you are the newest student transferring into this academy; we were informed of your arrival." 

Now that I think about it; I have no clue what class I'm in or where it is. Perhaps they can help me with that problem. 

"Well Seito kaichō… I actually don't know what class I'm in or where it is. I was going to go to the office to ask but… hadn't made it that far yet… since I don't even know where the office is either. This is only my first day." 

Kaichō Shitori raised her hand in a dismissing gesture. 

"It is alright. You're a second year in class 'C'." 

I scratched my head as that didn't really tell me where to go as I don't know my way around this school yet. 

"Um… could you tell me where the classroom for 2-C is? I still don't know my way around the school yet." 

Kaichō Shitori merely nodded and they gestured to follow them and we were on our way. After five minutes we arrived at the door to my classroom and as it happened the female teacher I would assume of my class was outside the room as well. 

"Ah, Miss Shitori; who is this with you?" 

That came from the teacher. 

"This is the transfer student Hyoudou Issei; we were escorting him to his classroom as he doesn't know his way around the school yet." 

I bowed to the teacher. 

"It is nice to meet you." 

The teacher nodded and asked me to wait outside the classroom for a few minutes until she called me in. Both Kaichō Shitori and Miss Shinra bow once more bowed and left to their classes as they are students as well. I stood outside the door to the classroom and waited to meet my class. I didn't wait long, as shortly the teacher called me in. I entered the room and walked over to the space by the teacher's desk. I turned and looked at the members of my class. It was no surprise that three fourths were girls, but I kept in control and didn't let the twitches start. I bowed to them. 

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou." 

-Scene change- 

Well, first two classes passed without much incident; so far so good. I encountered the two weird guys from earlier when I enter the school campus and they did give me a bit of difficulty as they were now my classmates. Their names, I learned were; Masuda and Motohama. As I had begun to guess when I first met them; they did have a reputation and apparently the nickname they had been given, was the 'Perverted Duo'. They lived up to the name like it was their religion or something… it just made being around them even more disturbing. It is rather sad if you ask me that they seem to not be embarrassed about being seen as such types. No, they take it like a compliment and a boost to their pride. Making the decision that I would ignore them and decline anything they offer from now on as I doubt they will offer anything I would like. 

However, that was the simple part of this 'normal school life; the other piece was the devils here. Being put on edge more when I had met two of the devils here; Miss Shitori was the student council president and a devil. It could mean that the devils had eyes and ears on the students in the school. Who knows where the other devils are situated in the school or how many there are?! 

'I'm really starting to think this was a bad idea to come to this school.' 

[Why do you say that partner? Have you seen the selection of girls this school has to offer?! There are some fine busts and bosoms here; let me tell you!] 

I sighed at the line that Ddraig just spouted. 

'You see Ddraig; this is precisely why we see things so differently. This is the specific part of your personality that Kira has such a problem with that he takes enjoyment in beating you into the ground and that means I get to experience that too! You are so focused on one thing… a specifically a particular part of females when you shouldn't. There are devils here who would unlikely have a problem using us or somehow putting us under their control!' 

[Relax. Maybe you should try seeing things my way for a change.] 

'And how would that benefit me?' 

[Have you ever felt a woman's boobs? There so soft and wonderful! You should really try and get a feel for yourself.] 

'… No I'm good for now.' 

[Pansy!] 

Returning to the world around me and instantly my attention was held by a sight as if spellbound. The sight was that of crimson red hair, a rarity. The hair was attached to a girl would was likely a year or so older than me. She was very beautiful, had blue eyes. She had a crowd of people gathered around her, presumably admiring her. I couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about her that I couldn't place… a draw if some sort. That does not and should not make sense at all! She's a girl, I shouldn't be drawn, I should be sickened like I am with girls in general! I have never seen anyone like her… actually I swear I have and recently… just can't place where. 

[Hmm, so that's your preference in types of girls then is it Issei? Very nice! And here I thought that cousin of yours had completely destroyed your interest in girls. But I'm thankful I was wrong! There is hope for you yet partner!] 

'D-Ddraig!' 

[Don't be so embarrassed partner. You have good taste in women if this is anything to go by. Smoking hot figure; an amazing bust! What's not to appreciate and like?!] 

I couldn't come up with a reply to Ddraig. The rest of the day passed too slowly for my likely. Even though school is supposed to be eight hours long here in Japan; it felt like double that at the very least. When school had finally ended I slipped away and headed home. I was coming on to one of the bridges I normally take on the way home. I had been able to keep anyone from really paying attention; so when someone called out to me, I was surprised.

"E-excuse me, a-are you Issei Hyoudou?" 

I turned to see a girl in school uniform that was from a different school. She had black hair and violet eyes. I admit she did look kind of cute after I got a minute to look at her.

"Yes, that's me."

The girl blushed as she looked at me. I would have been dumbfounded that a girl like her would be talking to me. Not because I am unpopular or am ugly; as I am not really anything of the sort. No, the reason that I was beginning to feel that something was off with this girl. It felt the same as it did with being around another from the supernatural world; so likely she was not a normal human.

"My name is Yuma Amano. I know this might be a little sudden, but…"

I just kept staring at her, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"W-would you go out with me?!"

My brain came to a dead halt at her question. Did she really just ask to date me? … But… why?! She seemed to be waiting for my reply.

"Um… well…"

Well, even if she is a part of the supernatural; it doesn't mean she is bad or evil. I don't know why out of all people she chose me. Maybe this is my chance to… move forward. All I have to do is keep the glitch from flaring up. This is going to be one of the most difficult task I have undertaken.

"… Sure."

Yuma smiled.

"Well, let's go on a date this weekend, see you then."

Yuma walked away from me and I just stood there processing what had happened.

"This cannot be happening to me right now!" 

-Scene change-

-Sunday-

Yuma and I had discussed the finer points of what we would do during our date. It was morning and I was on my way to the train station where I would meet up with Yuma. I had my glitch under control for the moment and would do my best to keep it that way. On the way, I saw a girl cosplaying and handing fliers of some sort. She came over to me and handed me a flier.

"Here you go; with this your dreams can come true! All you have to do is wish for it!"

The girl pranced off after she had said that and handed me the flier. I glanced down at the flier and saw that it had a red magic circle on it.

"Issei!"

I looked up to see Yuma. Focusing on the date that I was about to go on, I slipped the flier in my pocket, thinking nothing more of the piece of paper and smiled at her. Yuma was actually a nice girl I found out during our date. We went to shops and all sorts of places; it was a lot of fun spending time with her. As the date started coming to a close we ended out to a park with a fountain. Yuma ran ahead of me a little bit then turned to me smiling.

"This date was really fun!"

I smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"So in commemoration of our first date, will you do something for me?"

My sense of paranoia I had when Yuma and I had first meet returned with flare. I couldn't understand why; she had been very nice during our date, but still, there was something about this whole situation that didn't feel right.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Would you die for me?" 

Did she just… actually, that's a stupid question as my hearing is working fine so, she indeed just asked me to die for her. The next thing I see, Yuma transforms into an older woman with black wings coming from her back. Her clothes she had before were gone and what had replaced them… left little to the imagination! If it weren't for my life being in danger right now, my condition with girls would be doing its thing with feeling! 

Okay… I knew she was something from the supernatural, just haven't met a fallen angel before in person until now. How nice for me for this to be the circumstances for my first time to meet one of them. The first girl I manage to control the condition I had and she turns out to be trouble, great! I suppose that all that nice act she was doing was her playing. This pain I was feeling… so this is what betrayal feels like. Staring at her un-phased by her transformation that turned out to be something… oh what is the expression that refers to bondage, pain and enjoyment all in one? … Oh right… S &amp; M. Great I've attracted one of those! Yuma seemed to be taken aback that I wasn't trembling in fear or shock; I however, sighed at this development. 

"Um… Yuma… if that is your real name; you wouldn't be here to… kill me because I possess a sacred gear, would you?" 

Asking the question in a flat tone, just to confirm fact. The idea of others killing humans because they have a sacred gear is one that Kira has mentioned such things happening increasingly in the last few years, mostly the work of the 3 biblical factions above the others that exist. My question appeared to confuse 'Yuma', as she took a few seconds to recover to me not reacting with fear. 

"That's right, you brat! I'm surprised that you don't seem worried about this. You're about to die after all and yet you aren't scared. Still, you have been deemed dangerous and must be eliminated, so don't take it personally!" 

Dangerous am I… and don't take you killing me personally? How am I supposed to take those implications? They could be insulting to me as I can beat her without getting a scratch, she just doesn't know that. Or should I give her the benefit of the doubt and pin this on Yuma being very ignorant of me? I could go either way. Still, the point of the matter is, if she discovers how dangerous I am; then she better hope never to me Kira, but then, he taught me how to defend myself against those in the supernatural who would try to kill me! But then, Kira could easily murder her in one shot and not bat an eyelash. It's not like I'm going to be an easy mark in this kind of thing though! Nevertheless, if she thinks I will just stand here and let her kill me; won't she be in for a harsh wakeup call! 

'Ddraig you ready for this?' 

[Partner I was born ready! I have been itching for a fight, so let's whoop us this crow!] 

I focused on the oncoming fight, summoning my sacred gear; which appeared as a red arm guard on my left arm. The arm guard had a green gem set over the top of my hand that was the size of my palm along with gold blade like extensions on the sides of the guard. This was the boosted gear in its first level form; I thought it better to have it like this. Why show your full power when you don't have to? It's one of the rules Kira had been drilling into me for years now and I saw the logic of such an idea. Yuma, after seeing my sacred gear began to laugh. 

"That's what the higher ups are worried about?! It is just a twin critical! Ha ha ha ha." 

An amateurish mistake she just made, to take something based upon appearance alone. Even if this form is the lowest form of the boosted gear; there is still a lot of power to work with. Although, it apparently it looks like the sacred gear 'twin critical' which is a simple and limited idea of what the boosted gear does or so I'm told. The next thing I see, Yuma makes a spear made out of light and prepares to throw it like a javelin. My so called girlfriend was aiming the said spear at me, but I was ready. When she threw the spear I leapt out of the way, not taking my eyes off the black winged woman. It was as I did that something really odd happened. The spear that Yuma threw seemed to move… slower than I had expected it to. The spear landed where I had been which 25 feet from where I was now. 

"What the?! How did you…?" 

I was as surprise and confuse as she was. Not having meant to move that far back… and then since when was a weapon being thrown at me so slow? 

'Why did the spear move slower?' 

[The light spear wasn't slower Issei; you were just moving faster. It results from that grueling regiment that cousin and the old fart weighed us down with for the last few years. Finally, payoff at last from the torture Kira and the old one put us through! I got to admit they can get results.] 

The fallen angel seemed to get more frustrated that I had dodged her spear and so… she kept throwing spear after spear, all of them missing. I was dancing around them, covertly closing the distance between her and myself. 

'Ddraig do your thing!' 

**[Boost!]**

Yuma was low to the ground racing towards me. I gathered my legs under me; when Yuma had gotten close to me, I exploded forward at her, appearing in front of her a second after I moved forward, slamming my fist solidly into her gut.

**[Explosion]**

She flew back a distance before regaining her bearings; her feet connected to the ground and slid to a stop. Yuma attempted to stand up slowly, she was shaking in pain; holding her middle. Yuma managed to get upright, but was still hunched over with pain, growling at me. 

**[Reset!]**

"You lowly brat! I'm a fallen angel! I'm superior to you!" 

Am I going to attract those who have superiority complexes often? Not looking forward to such things if I do draw that kind to me. For some reason, I have taken a disliking to those kind of people… probably picked it up from Kira; he would sometimes rant about how some of his clients would be very arrogant and have egos beyond what I can imagine. I just looked back at her with a look of indifference. 

"I have no interest or intention of dying tonight. You just messed with the wrong person tonight!" 

Cocking my left arm back; getting ready to punch Yuma again and finishing this poor excuse for a fight. 

**[Boost!]**

'Appreciated Ddraig; time to wrap this up by putting this... whench down! I'm not into S&amp;M!" 

Taking a few steps towards Yuma, fully intending to punch her in the gut and being done with this. After all, I have school tomorrow and I have the intention to be there; so death, though it would allow me to perhaps meet an interesting friend I made some time ago, isn't an idea for me tonight. 

"Oh little boy." 

Catching myself as I hesitated at hearing another voice; with the possibility of a second opponent in this, I would need to confirm whether that was true of if this was a trick. I risked a glance to the source of the new voice, which had come from behind me and instantly came to regretted it. For, I found myself looking at a woman, also with black wings and blue hair. The most notable thing about her… was that she had nothing covering her chest area at the moment; so… her assets were clearly visible! Nausea hit me at the sight in front of me hard; I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep myself from hurling. 

**[BOOBIES!]****  
**

Ddraig's… declaration threw me off balance and I stumbled a couple steps. … And Ddraig asks why Kira calls him a… boob addict… this is why! The next thing I know I feel pain in my chest. Something sharp running through me; looking down and seeing to my horror the end of a spear of light protruding out of my chest. … That… was downright low… you bi***! Blood spurted from my mouth. The spear was quickly wrenched out and I collapsed to the ground. 

"This is the end for you Issei Hyoudou. If you wish to blame someone, blame God for the sacred gear that you had in you." 

That was Yuma's voice and she finished by chuckling about having 'fun' on our date. Then, I heard the rush of flapping wings and then there was silence. Laying on the ground in the growing pool of my own blood, I had no idea what could be done now. As a human begin, with the blood I was losing, I was going to die. The night wasn't cold, but my body became colder by the second. 

'So is this how it all ends?' 

[Partner… I… I'm sorry…] 

Starting to lose feeling in my body as I lay there on the ground, my blood continuing to drain out; I couldn't help but think 'and so death comes unexpectedly'. Well, maybe I'll get to see Sai again as it has been a while. After all, he works for death by guiding souls to wherever they go; so perhaps he will be the one that comes to guild me. 

'I wish I could have at least tried to talk to that red haired girl once…' 

Staring up at the starry sky; I feel warmth from my pocket that I had stuffed the flier in. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the color red. I moved my head with my remaining strength and saw… the girl from before. There was no way I could mistake that shade of red as it is so rare for hair color. Her long hair flowing to and fro slightly as she approached me. 

"I have come; you're the one who summoned me, are you not?" 

Summoned? I can't say that isn't possible. If she is here to take my soul to wherever it goes, then I wouldn't mind that if it's a devil like her. Yet I can't recall doing anything to summon a devil… unless the flier had somehow reacted to his thought/wish. 

"Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." 

What? I mean I know so little about how devils do things; so I have no idea what is happening. 

"From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake." 

My head was getting fuzzy and my conciseness slipped away from me as I blacked out. 

-Scene change- 

Opening my eyes to see the familiar ceiling, I confirmed that I was in my room. But… yesterday… the date and what follow… so was all that happened last night just a nightmare then? I mean, Yuma or whatever her name actually was, her turning into a fallen angel and then the fight that ended in me dying? It felt so real. 

[It wasn't a dream kid.] 

I was quiet for a moment, taking in what Ddraig had said. 

'So then I did die last night? Then how am I in my bed like there is nothing wrong?! A shinigami should have come and led the way for my soul to wherever I will go after life. And then you still here Ddraig; you said when your host dies you go to your next one, right?' 

[That's because you have been reincarnated as a devil.] 

I sat bolt upright on my bed stunned at that piece of information. The one fact of me being reincarnated as a devil complicated my life in more ways than I really I know or want to think about. I have heard from Kira and one of the devils I have met; that devils are able to change others into a devil by reincarnating them, but not much more than that. The other facts about devils began popping up in my mind. I'm not completely ignorant of devils, facts about their faction or what devils have a tendency to be like. As I was going over what I knew, a particular part of last night's events flashed in my mind and I had a realization. 

'Ddraig you know that Kira is going to all but kill you the next time we see him, right?' 

[Why would he do that? I mean, I know he isn't the fondest of devils, for whatever reason he has to be like that with them. But I doubt he'd hold it against you.] 

'That's not what I'm talking about. It was you getting distracted that got me killed!' 

[…Wh-What do you mean…] 

'Who was it that shouted "boobies"?! It wasn't me! I was too busy feeling sick. This is the reason Kira calls you a… boob addict.' 

[… PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT!] 

'So what do we do now?' 

[You got me partner. I haven't the faintest clue.] 

Sighing, I glanced around until I spotted my phone and got an idea. I grabbed it and looked at the clock that read 6:05am and began to calculate the time difference as there was one between japan and where Kira was. So, as it is just after sim in the morning; that would mean that Kira would be… let's see… subtracted 15 hours… that would put the time at about yesterday, a little after three in the afternoon for Kira. Maybe he could give me some advice about what I find myself in. I dialed his number and listened to the rings waiting for Kira to pick up. On the sixth ring I heard the voice I was hoping for. 

"_Hello, Assurance Solutions; you have something you need done, you've come to the right ones. We provide you with satisfaction or you get the money back for the failed transaction. That's a guarantee from us to you. I'm Kira Hyato; what service can we provide you with today?"__  
_

… What was that?!

"Kira? … Um, what was that spiel?" 

"… _Issei?! Oh… uh… That was the business sales pitch ha ha ha ha. Anyways… wasn't expecting you to call me in less than a week and on a weekday no less. Of course, I did say that you could call me at any time… wait… what time is it in Kuoh now? Like 6am?! Don't you have school today… well tomorrow from my stand point but still… you need to take responsibility and an interest for you education."_

I trust Kira the most in my life, even more than my parents; it is why I was calling him for advice. His experience in the supernatural is much larger than mine and he always somehow had the answer to whatever problem comes up. Needing and wanting comfort and peace of mind, yet trying to be calm and not worry him; but I couldn't help the waver in my voice. I didn't know what I was going to do with what has happened to my life. 

"Kira… I… have… something I need to talk about. You are the only one I know that I can talk about this kind of thing to." 

I heard silence from Kira for a moment. 

"_Issei, you're seriously worrying me! What's happened?"_

I started the story of this week as it has gone for me; telling Kira everything that had occurred. When I had finished I just waited for him to reply. 

"… _Oh boy… got to say cousin, you have really gotten yourself into a complicated position Issei. Doubt you want me to tell you the list of things that you will have to deal with and things you might have to endure. But that explains the visit I had earlier today… uh never mind. I'll likely have more trouble helping you from now on… at least without attracting unwanted attention. Can't say for sure yet… I'll need to look into some things. It won't stop me from trying by any means though."_

"I don't know what to do!" 

My reply was made in frustration and desperation.

"… _Well, first you need to calm down; panicking isn't going to help you. Next I have a question for you."_

Taking a minute to pull myself together and pay attention as Kira suggested. 

"And that is?" 

"_Do you know who your master or king is? It will play a major factor in how things will play out."_

I didn't understand what Kira was even talking about. 

"Uh… master? King? What do you mean?" 

I heard Kira sigh. 

"_I'll take that as a no then. I keep forgetting that neither I, nor Lycorise have gone into great detail on how things work for reincarnated devils. Didn't think it would come up and so there would be no need for an explanation yet, if ever really in your case. Listen, simply put, the devil who resurrected you is your quote unquote 'master or king'. Since you don't know who they are, I assume the will approach you soon… at least if they are a good responsible one they will. So, the best advice I can give at the moment is to go about your day like nothing in the recent week happened. Wait for them to make the next move."_

Yes, I remember the one Kira is talking about. Lycorise, one of the few devils and a female at that, I have met and is very nice. Lycorise is the same age as Kira and one of the few females that doesn't trigger my condition with girls. … Never have figured out why she doesn't set off my condition, but it does not matter really. And with her figure, there is nowhere I could mistake her for anything other than a female. She had an hourglass figure with a large full chest and noticeably wide hips… anyways. Lycorise has given me some of the basics information on the way things work with devils. I have asked her how she knew some of the facts she did as she seemed to know fact of government of devils. She doesn't answer me when I ask; in fact, she gets an expression of loathing and disgust. So I drop the subject with her.

"Okay." 

"_Oh and before I forget; be on your guard! Since you have no idea who you master is, you could be wrongly considered and labeled a stray devil by others. And I can promise you, said title isn't one you want; it pretty much means anyone can kill you without consequences attached… no matter to which faction the killer belongs. So watch yourself Issei, use those skills I've been teaching you over the years to keep yourself alive. … Oh crap is that the time! It's really that late already! Sorry Issei I have to go; I have an appointment with a client that is really hard to contact and get an appointment with. And I get really good business with them! Talk to you later Issei; keep your chin up! Bye!"_

The line went dead as Kira hung up. Well… that's not exactly what I was hoping to get from Kira, but it is better than I had already. I got dressed and headed to school for the day. 

-Scene change- 

Kept to myself and blended in the best I could during the day, which I'm very good at not getting attention when I try. Yet, I did notice something… odd for lack of a better term. Yesterday and up to a few days before that, Yuma somehow been known by lot of the students even if she was from 'a different school'; now it was like she had never existed at all. Perhaps that has something to do with her being a fallen angel? I may know about the supernatural world, but I know very little of the biblical factions themselves. Haven't really had as much contact with them. However, even with that being the case, I kept my head down and my mouth shut to keep the attention of others off me. And so I was patient and waited for whomever it was that had given me a second life to come to me. 

Throughout the day, I started to notice subtle differences that began to make themselves known. First was that, whenever I was outside in the sun; I felt tired and slightly weakened. That was the major thing during the day that caused me discomfort, as I had a constant headache and felt tired. I managed to make it through school and started on my way home. It had gotten dark when I was halfway home and with the darkness came relief from the headache and the tiredness. Deciding to take a short cut through a park that would cut some time off the journey home; I ran out passing the fountain before coming to a stop, feeling a presence close.

"Well, well, what have we here? A devil? Where is your master; or perhaps you're a stray?"

I turned to see a man in a trench coat standing 20 feet away from me. It was easy to tell straight away that the 'man' wasn't human… no he was a fallen angel like Yuma was. I could gather from his eyes he fully intended to kill me here, just for the hell of it! This event was 'the straw that broke the camel's back' so to speak. With having experienced one of the worst days I have had in years… not as bad as the early days training with Kira, but I don't think anything can equal those days! The point is that I'm mad and have had enough!

'Ddraig, you remember my credo?' 

[… Never bathe, in hot oil and Bisquick?]

'… No! Be serious Ddraig! … Where did you even get that line?' 

[Sorry, couldn't resist. You mean you vow of when you get into a fight, not to take things too far and wouldn't, end out burying your opponent 6 feet under, right?]

'Yes, that one; what I'm about to do, is off the record… understand Ddraig?' 

[I'm good with that partner; only thing I will add to that… don't hold back and CLEAN HIS CLOCK BEFORE YOU BURY HIM!]

'Fully intend to!'

I was angry at the recent events in my life. The need to vent said anger was making itself known, and this fallen angel just happened to be in the position to be the target for me to let loose on!

"What's wrong low class devil, nothing to say before you die? Just wish to die by my, Dohnaseek's hands?"

I glare at this fallen angel Dohnaseek, with the intent to see this black winged 'angel' down and dead! I'm normally nice and a good guy, but there are 2 things I can't stand; those who attack me without or with stupid reasons and when they do the same to those close to me! So when I snap I change completely to someone that gets kicks out of beating others. Kira had been attempting to help me to control this urge when it happens. Shadows fell over my eyes and red filled my vision; I took a step forward. There was a flash of red light and the red armguard appeared on my left arm.

"So that's your sacred gear, you are really dumb as well as low class, devil. Even if it is quite something for you to be able to use it already." 

**[Boost!]****  
**  
After the first increase occurred, the second flash of red light apparently went unnoticed by the fallen angel, but my sacred gear shifted into a red scaled gauntlet. Within the next 15 seconds there was a third appearance of red light; the light was more a glow that covered the gauntlet. When the glow died down, the gauntlet on my left arm; now covered my forearm and elbow, with a green gem was set where my elbow is. There were foot long yellow blades on either side of the gauntlet. A shield like plate of armor over laid my gauntlet, though it didn't cover the gauntlet but came from the gauntlet. All this combined, made it look like I had a 4-foot-tall shield that was connected to my gauntlet and had a jewel in the middle of the gauntlet itself. This was the third form of 'Boosted Gear'. By this time, I had taken three steps from where I had started; on my fourth step I launched myself at the fallen. In the next second, I moved to be right behind the fallen angel's right shoulder. I landed my punch square on the guy's right shoulder blade.

**[Explosion!]**

I sent the fallen angel flying into the ground.

**[Reset!]**

Touching down to the ground 10 feet away, I glared at the fallen angel. Waiting for him to make his next move so that I could plan mine accordingly.

**[Boost!]****  
**  
The fallen angel got up slowly, with an expression that said he was trying to process what had just happened to him. He coughed up a little blood, and then looked at me.

"What is this Trickery?!"

**[Boost!]****  
**  
I began to walk towards him with a leisurely pace; speaking to the fallen in a low cold voice.

"You really had bad luck, crossing me tonight…"

'What is a very degrading name for a fallen angel?'

[Oh oh oh, I know! Pigeon!]

'Yes, that sounds very fitting; thanks Ddraig.'

"… Pigeon." 

[Glad to provide, by the way, how about some more!]

**[Boost!]****  
**  
The fallen angel didn't take what I said well at all. He was shaking in fury.

"You, lowly devil! You dare call me something like that!"

With a burst of speed, I seemingly appeared in front of him and threw a left hook and was satisfied feeling my armored fist make contact with the fallen's face. He sailed into a tree 20 feet away. It took a moment for Dohnaseek to labor gasp of air and he was now looking at me with shock and horror. 

"Yeah, I dare call you pigeon as the mood strikes me. You have a problem with that, let's see you make me stop."

"This can't be happening!" 

While the fallen was denying what was clearly going on right in front of him, I had my fill of venting and was ready to finish this.

'Time to finish this up! Ddraig, if you would be so kind…' 

[With pleasure!]

**[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost…]****  
**  
The look of horror on Dohnaseek's face changed into terror.

**[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!]****  
**  
I raised my left arm, which had an orb of green energy about 6 inches in diameter and pointed this energy at the fallen angel. Still, to be fair and nice, I'll grant this Dohnaseek a chance to say something before I did the deed of ending him.

"Any final words of wisdom or cursing you wish to say before I… well you aren't exactly 6 feet in the ground, but you might as well be… if not more? For your death will come all the same anyway, so final chance."

"Y-you are the current red dragon emperor?!" 

I smiled grimly at him.

"Yep, that's me; goodbye. DRAGON SHOT!"

Shooting the orb of energy at him; his scream were heard, but was cut off as he appeared to be vaporized. I disengaged the boosted gear and made my way over to a bench and sat down. 

'You know Ddraig… I think I'm starting to understand a little why some say that beating someone up is a stress reliever'

[I won't argue with you on that!]

There was barely time to contemplate what had just come to pass, when a glow of red light, appeared a distance in front of me. I looked forward to see a magic circle on the ground and out of it came two girls. One was a girl with black hair and violet eyes and the other was the crimson haired girl from before. They both looked around as if looking for something.

[Oh ho! … Now those are some, fine looking racks… especially for their age! I want some of that fine bosom!]

'Ddraig! Get your mind out of the gutter!'

Keeping my composure as I watched the two girls; I decided to ask what they were looking for.

"You two looking for something?"

Both girls turned to face me. The crimson haired one's eyes widened in shock at seeing me.

"You…?"

"Yes… me, never did get your name miss…"

The girl smiled at me and bowed slightly.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and my friend is named Akeno Himejima."

The black haired girl smiled and waved at me.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou; so as I was saying before, you two looking for something?"

It was the other girl, Akeno Himejima that answered my question.

"Yes, a rather pesky person that isn't supposed to be here."

So, they were looking for the fallen angel… that I… sent to oblivion via disintegration. … I hope they didn't need him alive for something… as that would be impossible now. Disintegration unfortunately, isn't reversible… crap.

"Said person wouldn't happen to have a bad mouth and black feathers would they?"

Rias had an expression of horror and what appeared to be worry directed at me.

"You encountered the fallen angel?!"

Relaxed for the moment, mostly because they are still a distance from me and had just finished dishing out some whipping with Ddraig. I didn't worry about the two devils that were in speaking distance as I was of the mind that they were unlikely to be a threat to me. My eyes closed as I recalled the fight or rather the beat down I gave the fallen angel.

"Yep, and took care of him."

Suddenly, I felt the sensation of being pulled into an embraced followed by a soft and squishy feeling being pressed against my face. Never have felt anything quite like this sensations… what could feel like this?

"Are you okay? I could never forgive myself if you got hurt by another and I could have done something."

My eyes shot open and I found myself looking in a white lady's dress shirt. It took a few seconds for the realization of what I was seeing hit me like a ton of bricks… my face and head were being pressed into the cleavage made from the breasts of Rias Gremory! … The strangest thing though, my condition wasn't going berserk with Rias hugging me… for the moment! Only three other females before now, had my condition not flared up and wreak havoc; those were my mother, Lycorise and that female secretary that Kira has… Anju I believe her name is. This doesn't happen often, so what is it about her that prevents the condition from coming out. Still, I reacted like I have for so long when I'm in close proximity with girls; I began to struggle.

"I-I-I am okay M-miss Gremory!"

My struggling was weak and Rias simply smiled back at me.

"It's okay if you just call me Rias or Buchou."

Okay… it was nice meeting these two girls and all, but I need to get out of here before things go south! Pulling my head away without jerking it back, which would have been rude; I got out of the hug and put some feet between me and the girls.

"I will from now on Buchou. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home; see you later."

Making sure I bowed before I left, I walked at a brisk pace away from the two ladies and to my house. My parents were kind of surprised when I scarfed down dinner and just went to bed, yet they didn't say anything. When I had gotten to my bed I fell onto it and looked up at the ceiling. It took time to calm down from the condition having started to work up from the contact with Miss Gremory. My condition with girls, had started to flare, just delayed in the speed that it tended to come up with girls in general. Wondering what tomorrow would bring for me.

-Next morning-

I woke up in my bed like normal; staring at the ceiling as I did every morning. Ah, everything is like it should be… no fallen angels trying to kill me, no devils trying to use me for something… no girls setting off my condition… peace… at… last! Letting out a happy sigh, I felt a small smile form on my face at the thought.

"Hmm~"

I froze at the sound, trying to place what it was and where it came from.

'… Um where did that come from? Ddraig are you trying to pull a prank on me again?!'

[… Now would I do that to you?]

'In less time it would take for you to think about it, you would!'

[… Fine, I would from time to time; you try being stuck in a gauntlet for eternity and not come up with things so you don't lose your mind. But I'm not responsible for this one; though I certainly won't complain about this… he he he]

… What is Ddraig…? I have a really bad feeling about this, but avoiding seeing what was going on doesn't help in any way…! Turning my head to the left and feeling panic growing at what I saw! There lying next to me was… Rias Gremory. Blinking hard as I tried to dispel this impossible illusion; when Rias didn't disappear I came to accept her as really being where she was and not a figment of my imagination. I see three things wrong with this current picture; one, there is a girl in MY bed, WITH me in it at the same time. Two, the said girl Rias Gremory, is completely butt naked for me and the world to see! And three, see reasons one and two; enter panic mode stage 1!

As I was attempting to regain my bearings, Rias woke up and sat up giving me an unobstructed view of her bare assets. The feeling of nauseating sickness I have when perverted thoughts come to mind, hit me like an oncoming train.

"Oh, good morning Issei."

Rias was smiling at me like there was nothing wrong with this situation. The twitches started in force and I clapped my hands over my mouth.

[Issei, don't let this overtake you! NOT WITH THIS VIEW!]

Backing up and I fell off the bed hitting the floor with a thump. Rias leaned over looking worried.

"Issei are you okay? You look rather pale."

'… panic mode, move to stage 2!'

The feeling of nausea got worse and the twitches spread through my body.

[ISSEI HOLD IT TOGETHER! THIS VIEW DOESN'T PRESENT ITSELF OFTEN! DON'T LET WHAT YOUR COUSIN DID TO YOU GET THE BETTER OF YOU! I'M BEGGING YOU!]

My eyes went wide as I scooted backward from the bed as I noted Rias had gotten off the bed and was coming towards me. The full view of Rias… the blood in my body is all flowing to my nose and is threatening to rupture my nose in two and let all that blood out from the broken part of me. When my back hit the wall, I knew I was doomed!

'panic mode, enter stage 3!'

I began to whisper the phrase that had been put into me during… whatever Kira did to me that gave me this condition. All other thought faded out of my mind and the phrase, was all that had place in my mind.

"All dirty thoughts are bad."

"Issei?"

There was a flash of red light and the boosted gear manifested on my left arm in the form of the arm guard.

**[Issei, don't do this!]**

I heard Ddraig, but my body and mind were already in the throes of the condition.

"All dirty thoughts are bad!"

'panic mode, entering final stage!'

**[ISSEI! HOLD IT TOGETHER!]**

"ALL DIRTY THOUGHTS ARE BAD!"

Everything faded into blackness and the last thing I was able to register was Rias look of worry as she had been close to me.

**Chapter end**

Student Council President

Student Council Vice President

**A/n**

**There we are! I'm still focusing more on my "White Dragon Chronicles" when school isn't taking up my time. Thankfully I am working on this story on the side so the updates will be slow but they will come. I am working on Ch 17 of the White Dragon Chronicles, just don't know when I will get done with it. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. 3 Back to Work

**A/n**

**Nothing for me this chapter.**

**{Speech}** = Bahamut talking out loud

{Speech} = Bahamut talking to Kira

'Thought' = talking Kira to Bahamut

"_text" _= other side of a phone conversation

Chapter 3: Back to Work

-Kira-

It had been 6 days since Issei had caught a flight back to Japan and yesterday when my cousin had called me and dropped the new change to his life on my lap. So, within that time period of about a week; things have changed a lot for my cousin and to an extent myself. Serras had also disappeared to hopefully Japan, yet that is no surprise as she comes and goes as she pleases at any time like many who visit her that are friends or acquaintances. I had felt my usual low as things were back to me by myself and then the additional worry of what would become of Issei, made my life stressed. Then, the visit from one of my acquaintances I haven't honestly seen in a few years… though the one isn't a guy you want visiting really.

-Flashback: a few days ago-

I had finishing breakfast and was in my office, organizing my stuff for a full day of business. The first week of being back on the job was always busier than the weeks that followed; so, I had a pile of things to do. I had no appointments until after lunch; so, I wasn't expecting any visitors at all. So, I jerked as the room suddenly became cold and a presence came out of nowhere; the feel of magic increased to an extremely heavy level. Steeling myself against the sudden increase of magical energy; I gazed ahead and waited to see who it was that was coming to visit.

I didn't wait long as in the center of my office, darkness gathered there and something came out of it. The figure was humanistic in shape and was a bit taller than the average adult. I wasn't able to see any definable features as the visitor was covered in what looked like a black cloak. However, I didn't need to see any feature of them to know who they were; I could tell more by the feeling in the room. I only know one being that can make a room feel this cold, along with make my heart pump as it is currently, which is a little too fast for my liking. The question in my mind right now, what was he doing here?! I took care to not cross beings like him for good reason! I would have little chance at beating them should I have to fight them. And it isn't that they're more powerful than I am with Bahamut; no, they just have far more experience at using their power than I do mine… lots more!

This guy though, I had never thought I would have to meet in person again. If he wanted to do business, would have expected him to send one of his helping hands rather than to come himself; but, here he was. Once he had fully formed, I rose, looking to the door and seeing that it had been shut and sealed. … Then this conversation was to be just him and me, is it? Wonder what he could wish to talk to me about?

The visitor looked to me and ever so slightly inclined their head towards me… in a form of greeting. I returned the gesture and motioned for the to take the chair across from my desk; I was unable to come up with words to speak to my visitor. Yet, I managed to compose myself as I sat down at my desk.

"So… to what do I own the honor of a personal visit from you of all beings? I would doubt it is for a friendly chat; you're not the type to do that really as I understand."

Waiting for my visitor to answer my query.

"_I am here to see you for reasons that involve one close to me._"

The voice of the visitor was deep and somewhat horse. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Yes, I can talk to clients of all sorts, but this is one guy that it is hard to talk to… for anyone!

"I see, well then… forgive me if this sounds odd or may come out wrong… what is it I can do for death? After all, not every day that I get a visit from the Grim Reaper himself."

Hearing a chuckle… at least I think that's what the sound was; the left sleeve of the cloak and I did get a clear view of the human-like skeletal left hand that moved up to cover his… mouth I assume.

"_An amusing way to ask, rare it is for me to talk to one who isn't frozen with fear just being in the structure as me, let alone the same room. But alas, I digress. The matter to which has brought me here concerns the Red Dragon Emperor, who I believe is your cousin. It is on behalf of one whom I care for that I am here, for they befriended the Red Dragon Emperor some time ago._"

… someone that befriended Issei… that would know the Grim Reaper? Thinking back, I only remember one friend Issei mentioned that could possibly fit that bill; didn't think they were possibly a shinigami.

"You're talking about Sai Ashe I presume?"

"_Yes, that is a name my great grandson used while studying aboard._"

… Issei became friends with the great grandson of Death himself?! It would seem Issei does indeed have that knack of attracting the more intriguing beings of the supernatural.

"So then, what is this matter that involves my cousin?"

"_The Red Dragon Emperor's life ceased as of a little less than an hour ago."_

I stared at the one across my desk, unable to comprehend what I had just heard. Issei dead? That's… not possible! I would have heard about someone that could have a chance at beating Issei moving in to do that with the means I have to acquire information. A white aura formed around me and quickly grew thick as the fury and rage grew in me. If what Death said is true, then whoever it was that's responsible; they will pay dearly! The room shook a bit as power from me grew.

"YOU SAY MY COUSIN IS DEAD!"

**{Kira, calm down and let him speak.}**

The voice of Bahamut snapped me out of my rage and I had to hold myself in check and shut my mouth. Looking down to see the Ethereal Gauntlets out on my arms; I nodded and gestured for my guest to continue speaking.

"_It is an honor to hear the voice and be in the presence of one who was at the beginning._"

**{Indeed, now what is this you are telling us about the Red Dragon Emperor? Forgive my host, he is very protective of his cousin.}**

Death nodded in understanding and continued.

"_As was saying, the Red Dragon Emperor's life ended a little less than an hour ago and was confirmed by my great grandson. He has requested to personally guide the soul of Red Dragon Emperor, says he is a good friend and so I allowed it. When he got to the place that your cousin died, his body was gone and his life was moving along again. It is likely that magic brought him back to life, but what kind, my great grandson was unable to tell."_

-Flashback end-

That meeting had been different; I don't know what to make of it. A dreadful day it was following that; by the time that lunch came around I had to assign Anju to take care of my appointments that I had for the day. And then the call from Issei came and had been even harder to listen to. Yes, I was glad to hear my cousin was okay, but for him to have become a devil… I don't hate them exactly, yet it is because of devils Issei and his parents are the only blood family that I have left. The death of my parents and my other aunt and uncle, had been caused by devils and that's before what they tried to do to me.

I wish I hadn't left Issei on the note that I did though; however, I had an appointment with one of my clients that I had scheduled over half a year ago. The said client I get some really good business from and regularly and they aren't easy to reach at all! They live in a rather remote location and they don't like to come out into the open often. I can't say if they just don't like being around people, whether they are human or members of the supernatural; they are… shy… yes that's the nice way of putting it. So I couldn't really say no to the appointment should I wish to keep the business, which I very much do! And through that business I get the business of others; so it's kind of needed business.

Back to my current situation before I got sidetracked by Issei's plight. I have to admit my house is too big for just me to live in by myself and I'm made to realize this fact from time to time. However, I have the size of house I do for when I have guests and friends staying with me. As I have already have given a description of what my house is like, I don't see a reason to repeat the picture, though I will say there is one part I have not said anything about.

The basement level, and yes I have a basement, isn't something I show off or normally even let visitors know exists. The lower level is used strictly for a part of the purpose of my business I manage. Down there is mostly computer stations and mainframes that feed information into the computers. It is a hub for the information network which is a part of my company that isn't known to the public. There are some clients that wonder how I know the info I do and they do get suspicious of what Information I know. They can wonder all they like, I won't reveal the existence of the network or how it works.

Now technically, I said that I was by myself; yet I'm not the only one here in the place. I'm not alone for long towards the end of summer, as members of the staff that work with me during the rest of the year come back around that time. They help keep this house in order and assist in the business and work I do for the rest of the year. They're necessary, I unfortunately don't have the time to do all the daily tasks required to keep a house clean and running! Plus, I don't know how to do some of the jobs. The end of summer for me meant that I would be going back to managing my company and taking the reins as I do for most of the rest of the year. So I was a little glum and had gone to bed early the night before.

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm like I normally do. I would like to state, I'm not an early morning person, period! So, I rolled over and tapped the snooze button so that I could get a little more sleep. Wasn't really ready to face the day that I would be facing today, just yet! Today was the day I would resume managing the business I run. I'm not saying that I dislike doing what I do or that I'm bad at it; I like what I do and do well in the field. It's just day one isn't fun at all!

Anyways, I was just settling back into a comfortable place on my bed when, what sounded like a huge ship horn began blasting and blaring right next to me. When I say huge ship horn, I mean like massive commercial shipping ship or bigger; so very loud horn. Now, I know there is a kid's cartoon show that does this idea and makes it look funny, but it isn't amusing when you're the one it happens to! I think the show is called "Sponge Bob" something or other; I don't watch TV often. I don't see the point of doing so.

In the attempt to turn off the 'alarm' that was going off I swung my arm around with my hand curled into a fist. However, I used more strength than I should have, resulting in me smashing the alarm clock into pieces along with the bedside table. I wouldn't have a problem with needing to go get a new alarm clock or bedside table… though getting that particular table was somewhat difficult; if it wasn't for the blaring horn continuing to blast and keep me from sleeping! Smashing the alarm clock and with it, the table did absolutely nothing for me obtaining SILENCE!

I grumbled in increasing fury at being awakened in this manner. I summoned one of the ethereal gear gauntlets and gathered energy to the palm following this by pointed my hand at the speakers that were outputting the horrid noise that was depriving me of sleep. The resulting explosion, which signaled that I blasted the speakers with energy effectively, destroyed them and ending the horrible racket. The silence brought a smile to my face; now I could spend more time with my bed. Yet that smile and the planned time with my bed was short lived. I heard a creek of a door being opened.

"Good morning sir. It is time you get up and start the day Mr. Hyato."

I reluctantly sat up and glanced over to the door to see a woman standing there. The woman had dark tan skin color that one would think has seen the sun a good deal. Her eyes were red, which were offset by her black hair that was straight and went down to her hips. She was five feet five inches in height, but had a sturdy yet feminine build. She was wearing a nice business suit that hugged her figure… not that I was interested really and especially at the moment with the mood I was in. The woman's name was Anju Iris, and she was my personal secretary that helped me with the work that I do. And right now she had an expressionless face as she stared at me.

Now, Anju wasn't anymore a stranger to the supernatural world than I am; she isn't human after all, but she is not a member of any of the biblical factions either. Originally and still technically, she served another and still considers them her master. But, I did her master a favor and said master of hers was grateful and they offer me one request. Of course, after having seen those who severed them and how good they did at 'micro managing' that no human is usually capable of; I asked for the service of one of their helping hands. There was a need for someone that could help me manage in my business.

Anju's services have been phenomenal; she is dutiful in the tasks assigned her and… honestly is the best secretary I've ever had! I have very few complaints about her performance. If I were to voice one thing I could say could be better in my opinion; it would be nice if Anju wasn't so zealously strict when it comes to organization. But no one is perfect in the supernatural or non-supernatural; so I won't hold it against her. Besides, by what I have been led to believe; her race is pretty much born with OCD or has the tendencies that make it look like they have the idea to an inhuman extent! Although, it helps with her being my secretary that she's so organized!

What's interesting is she's a werewolf or rather, one of the subspecies of werewolves if you want to be technical. The term werewolf in the supernatural, is used to categorize the dog like races of the non-human world. There are many of subspecies of werewolf; most of them can be found natively in different areas of the world, remote areas and hiding in plain sight among human beings. Werewolves in general are by nature; social and live in groups and tend to be instinctual rather than thinking logical… and horrendously disorganized and terrible with time management… at least they had no system of organization I have ever seen. I have seen human hobos with better organization than the werewolves I have met! In other words, most subspecies of werewolves are not organized or good with time management much if at all! Anju's subspecies of werewolf which are called Anubis; they unlike their fellow werewolves are extremely organized and strict at time management and I'm happy with that as I'm not the best with organization or always keeping on time.

"Anju… I presume that the speakers that blare out the sound of a large ship's horn was your idea to add to the alarm clock for its job?"

I said this in a flat tone that had a slightly cold edge to it. Anju bowed to me.

"I thought that it would be an encouragement for you to get out of bed instead of hitting the snooze button like you have a tendency to. It would seem I will have to come up with a different idea for that job."

I grumbled irritably. Anju cleared her throat and continued.

"Please get yourself out of bed Mr. Hyato. Should you need further motivation, I will curse that piece of furniture to persuade you to exit it in a timely manner. There is work to be done today, and it's already beginning to pile."

After Anju had said that, I knew to get out of bed as fast as possible. When it comes to the subject of the curses category of magic; Anju isn't one you want to test or mess with! I made that mistake only once! … I'll never look at plush animals or dolls the same way ever again! The things she made them do… dolls, plush or whatever they were or made of … they shouldn't be able to move like that… It was freaky! And I don't want to get into what Anju got those… plush animals… specifically a teddy bear, to do… *Shiver*! I still have nightmares about that experience! I have heard that there is a book series called "Goosebumps" and it has dealt with 'curse dolls'; haven't read them, but I can tell you that that author probably hasn't seen what real cursed dolls and plush can do!

When I hauled my body of bed with decent speed for still being half asleep; Anju left the room, likely to precede with the work of the day. *Sigh* … It's definitely a Monday… and I hate Mondays! They always have a heavy workload and it's the day most of the customers complain! Then this is the second Monday after summer… the transition from getting a break from running my business to getting back to running most of it, isn't easy. Why might you ask? Allow me to elaborate.

So, during the year when it's not summer; I work in the wealth earning or bankrupting venture of providing goods and services. In simple terms, I am in the industry of commerce and economics otherwise known as business and retail. During the summer I of course, spend those having fun training with Issei and I love doing that. So that I could do so without interruption or worry; I have worked out a schedule, so that business is extremely light. As such, no major transactions are done during the summer. It's a personal and company rule, mostly due to me that it has been made. Really what happens is Anju and a few others run things when it's summertime. If there is a problem that requires my attention; Anju comes to me. Other than that I get the summer off and have a lot of fun with it!

I built a company or as it has become a conglomerate over the last four, close to five years and it has been wonderfully successful. The business was at first called Assurance Solutions as a joke, yet the name stuck and has become a fairly well-known name in the business world. I think though, the reason that the company I started is as successful as it is; would be because it acts as a neutral non-affiliated third party between factions and any of other factions in the supernatural world. Meaning that factions don't have to meet face to face to do business. When they want to have transactions done with others they don't want to talk to and do so without getting into an argument; my company and its employs can provide the needed environment and atmosphere to have the transaction. But as the income comes in much more from third party transactions that I and others are able to mediate; I'm not one to be picky about the policies of others. Hail to the power of third party business! That's how the money is made in the business world!

I took the time to wash up and got a decent breakfast after I got myself out of bed. I'll unlikely be seeing any clients today in person today; so, I didn't need to be fully presentable to work. After getting myself ready to face a grueling business day; I entered my home office I have at my place. My office specs were as follows; The study was 13'10" north to south and 14 feet west to east; the room was shaped basically as an octagon. The west wall had a set of double doors that led outside to the patio and could also let in fresh air that was, helped some days. My desk faced southward where there was a comfortable chair for clients when I have them come here. The desk was made of rich oak wood, hand crafted and well made. There were three bookshelves; one against the south wall, another against the east wall and the third behind my desk along the north-western wall. The first two shelves were filled with books of more personal choice of mine that I have, some for on hand records and other for other things. The third was for reference to the supernatural beings I deal with as clients and such.

Now some might say that I'm a fool as I haven't thought about security. An example of this from the opposition, would be having my back facing the window, a stupid thing to do as you could be shot at by someone set to kill you being the reasoning. Yes, I have had assassins sent to kill me be a couple of mad clients or some who want what I have got for themselves. I'm confident in the security measures I have taken when it comes to my house! As the opposition would have use my previous example, the window so shall I. I would extend a challenge to anyone to try to get through the window! I have the best bulletproof glass-like barrier that can be made at this time! I'm talking about the stuff you can't find on the normal market for any non-magic attempts! What about if an assassin uses magic? Covered! Behind the inch-thick barrier that stops 50 caliber rounds… well a few of them at least before they make it through the window; would be and enchanted pane of inch thick glass-like material that will deflect an ultimate-class devil's high level attack! I had the now Maou of the devils, Sirzechs Lucifer, help test the durability of the glass for me as a favor a few years ago when a colleague of mine was coming up with the idea. I now have the idea from the same colleague and had it put in all the windows behind the windows. So yeah, this stuff is dependable!

Returning to the setup of my office; I also had two comfortable chairs, one in front of my desk, which I have for when I meet clients here for business dealings and then the one I sit in behind my desk. It's rare for clients to meet with me directly here at my house, but it happens from time to time; so I have prepared accordingly. My desk had a "Phone line management device" as I tend to call it. It was a Bluetooth device that transmitted to a headset I use the majority of the time. The device also can manage multiple lines and conference calls; it is helpful and nice for doing transactions over the phone. Then there is the computer I had; it was a custom build and that's saying a great deal in my view as I'm not a techie.

The computer had been built by a friend of mine. As more than half my clients are members of the supernatural, my computer is able to work with human science and technology systems as well as magic and for lack of a better terms "energy" that the supernatural world uses. So my system is highly customized for that purpose… it could probably give one of the world's supercomputers a run for their money if put to the test. I need a system that can work with as many of my clients as I can with as little possible problems, hence what I have. The computer is connected to three monitors; the one on the right of the desk is for information feeds from the mainframes that are in different locations in the world from the information network. The left most monitor showed live transaction and those that were still in negotiation. The center monitor was for me to pull up info and other things I use. This whole system was connected to the vast network I use for the business I do, which varies from client to client.

I sat down in the chair behind the desk and looked over the information on the right most screen. I glanced over the information and saw there was nothing new or out of place that jumped out at me. I turned my gaze to the left monitor and groaned quietly at seeing the large amounts of data that was being displayed and I groaned louder as I scrolled downward through it. I knew it would be heavy as this was the first day back on the job for me; since I take the summers off and business is toned down during that time. That means that in exchange the work load is heavier when I get back to work and during the rest of the year. This day just is the one I notice the most; doesn't mean it is any easier to handle, but that's how it goes. Observing that there were a lot of pending requests and transactions waiting for my attention.

I sighed and began going through the business as it would keep coming whether I wait or not. It was just after noon when I got through the client requests I had this morning. It had been a stressful morning. Most of the clients had been fine and had been easy to deal with and satisfy, most of them are. Nevertheless, there were those that wasn't the case with… and I swear it's like I have to deal with a spoiled little brat of a child whose parents aren't home much! I tapped the button on the phone management console to end the call I was on and leaned back into my chair grumbling at the client I had just gotten done with.

"Why… why do some client have to have their heads crammed so far up their a** that the common sense that a child could plainly see and easily understand isn't common and doesn't make sense to them?! They're such egotistical idiots!"

"Oh and who might you be calling egotistical this time?"

I glanced in the direction of the door to the center foyer that was on the south-western wall. It was from there that the feminine voice had come. Standing there was a woman that comes around every so often. Her name is Lycorise and she is a friend and has been so since we met when we were older children. We spent time under the tutelage of the same teacher when we were learning magic; but that's a story for another time. Lycorise stood five foot seven and had a figure that most models would turn to serial killing in a heartbeat and without hesitation or regret to have. I mean, she had, what one couldn't deny to be the near perfect if not perfect hourglass figure! Lycorise's chest, from a professional standpoint; shouldn't be possible; even were a woman to get the largest implants that can be made… for humans at least! They had to be almost an H-cup at least… likely bigger and they were completely natural for any not from the supernatural! Even in the supernatural her size was above average! She had a tone and streamlined waist and hips that weren't that big when in comparison to her bust.

Lycorise had hair the same color as a raven's feathers and it was straight with the length that went to her mid-thighs. Her eyes were one of the unique features she had as they had two separate colors to them. They were an ocean blue, but they had a violet ring between the edge of her eye and the pupils. Currently Lycorise's face was expressionless… actually, that's pretty normal for her now that I think about it. She doesn't show emotions that she feels outwardly much at all. It had to do with her past, though I don't bring it up as my past isn't that much better than hers.

She was wearing her usual outfit she traveled in. This consisted of an outfit that you would expect to see on a mid-18th to 19th century assassin in black. Added to this was her obsidian colored breastplate with some kind of serpent shaped symbol on the center of it. To top this all off, she had a gothic looking cloak that she left open and it went down to just above her ankles. Said cloak also had a hood that could cover Lycorise's face when she saw a reason to. Her clothing, one would think would have her stick out like no other; yet no one really notices her when she is around. She is very good at blending into crowds and be invisible.

Oh and one other fact about Lycorise that those who are around her might not know or guess; she is a devil. She doesn't have much involvement in devil aristocracy, wouldn't at all if she could avoid it. I know the reasons why she dislikes the devil government and class system, but that's not my business to talk about. It's nice to see a friend and everything; but Lycorise wasn't one to pay a social call often just because she could. She has a reason much like me when I do things. I leaned back into my chair and exhaled before answering my friend.

"One of my devil clients seemed to think that my way of doing business is foolish and that I should do it his way."

Lycorise scoffed.

"That's what devils are like; they always have to be right even when it's clear that they're wrong. I believe the human motto 'my way or the highway' is the norm for devils in general. I would think since you do business with devils regularly, you would know that. Still, out of curiosity, what part of your business method did this devil disagree with?"

I rolled my eyes at the question and took a sarcastic tone with my reply.

"Oh well, apparently I have the gall and audacity to require payment from him for the services that he wanted my business to provide. As he is a devil who is a 'duke' in the underworld; he should be given the services for free, no charge at all to him. Which would mean I get no income whatsoever and transaction like hurt my bottom line, so I avoid them. Heck, I was told that I should feel honored and grateful to be able to talk to him, more so being able to do a task for him. The guy was a narcissistic douchebag!"

"Sounds like a fairly average devil to me."

Sighing at Lycorise's statement, more for the validly of it than anything else. Many devils that I have encountered are self-centered and rather greedy; they say that such is in their nature. I don't know about them, but if that were true about me… I wouldn't be proud of it at all! But then, devil mentality is that they can out last any that go against them, therefore endurance is their credo. It's just that some devils are more that way than others in the faction! Knowing the truth doesn't make it any easier to swallow; especially when I also do business with those who are nice and understanding.

[That's how life goes sometimes.]

'Thanks Bahamut, really nice of you; very helpful!'

I fumed a little, before a somewhat recent event came to mind, which was Issei's current situation. Now, Lycorise has actually taken a liking to Issei; that's rare for her to be comfortable around another, let alone like someone, due to her past. It's more in an older sister kind of way, but nonetheless.

"Hey Lycorise, you remember my brother like cousin, Issei don't you?"

My friend stared at me for a minute and then nodded.

"Of course I remember Issei; he's a nice guy that thinks of other. Wouldn't doubt that he will do great things in the future, especially with you teaching him how to fight. Why exactly do you ask?"

And so, to answer the question; I began telling Lycorise about what happened to Issei and what situation my cousin found himself in. I went through the first incident that Issei had with the fallen angel that had posed as his girlfriend. The fallen girlfriend had tried to kill my cousin in the end because he had sacred gear. That alone didn't make sense; as I understand, the leader of the fallen angels is obsessed over sacred gears and it goes beyond just being a hobby! So, you would think that wielders of sacred gear would be kept alive and observed, but Issei was killed. There is something I believe we are missing, but what is it?! Was there something behind the scene within the inner workings of the fallen angels?

"So you're saying Issei is now a reincarnated devil?"

I nodded to her question.

"Do you know who his king is?"

I shook my head. That's a question I would love to know the answer to that question as well Lycorise! That question was worrying me; depending on the clan that whoever Issei's king belonged to, that will give me facts of what their background and through that see what they are like. I mean, it comes down to a fairly simple point. There are two basic types of devils from and in the underworld; the nice and decent ones, and then there are the ones who are arrogant, snobbish and see themselves above everyone else that either isn't the same class of devil or higher, or someone that could whoop them badly, which they won't really admit anyways so it is irrelevant. That's the good and the bad and there is a real difference between how a reincarnated devil's quality of life is with which kind of devil you get as one's master. I'm really hoping Issei got a devil from a nice family… it would make things so much easier in the long run for all concerned. Should he have gotten the latter type of devil, then either Issei or I would end up taking care of the devil and that wouldn't end well for either of us or the devil pillar.

"I'm trying to find out the identity of his master. I'm hoping and… yes, even praying that he got a nice devil to take him in. And I haven't prayed in years… ever since… never mind; I just haven't for a long while! If that's not the case for Issei… I hate to say it, but that devil's days are numbered! Can't say whether it will be Issei or myself that does the doing in for the devil, but I don't doubt one of us will. If the devil tries to treat Issei little some of the devils I have met do humans, they're dead!"

I have had those who manage and run the information network working hard since after getting off the phone with Issei when he had told me what had happened to him. The last three years of my life was used to set up the network that provides the up to date information of all kind to me to know about my clients and it has more than paid for itself… many times over in fact. The information network had been setup with the help of a couple of friends and acquaintances of mine and I have never regretted it! The things that the network can inform me of are amazing! The network could tell me for instance; what the Archangel Michael has been doing with his free time for the last year, down to if he should be having a super-secret affair with another that few if any know about. The male seraph angel isn't having such a thing; the guy is too much of a self-righteous and good willed person; in other words, a goody two shoes kind of guy. Michael is rather hard to dislike as he is like he is.

Now if you're talking about someone like Azael who 'leads' the fallen angels, and Governor General of the Grigori; he's a different matter entirely! I have never met the leader of the fallen angels myself personally; I deal with his subordinates. Those subordinates are named, Shemhazai and Ariana; the two are the ones who actually run things in the Grigori. However, I have read and heard more than enough information on the man to know he is one I would tolerate as needed, but wouldn't become best buddies with in the future! Azael is more a classic case pervert; a little different than Ddraig's kind of pervert! A pervert is still a pervert and I very much dislike perverts of all types and kind! Ddraig is one of the few who has learned just what I think should happen to such types of beings… personally over the years! And I have enjoyed every wonderful moment of teaching Ddraig the lesson! I haven't killed Ddraig as I really can't for two reasons; doing anything to Ddraig means Issei would have to experience the same to a degree. The second would be, even should Issei die; Ddraig would just move on to his next host. Back to Azael, his only redeeming qYuality from my standpoint, is his obsession with Sacred Gear; his knowledge about them is second to none, even I have to admit that.

Anyways, I have yet to know who it is Issei is now with. It was only a matter of time before I do know; I'm aware of that, but I was getting impatient! I wish I get that information sometime soon, then I can start seeing what I can and cannot do for my cousin. Having some very helpful contacts within the devil faction is helpful, but it would be more fruitful if I can tell them more specifically what I need from them. I have been able to get the devils to dismiss what I did to them 13 years ago, even if they don't know that I'm the one that they know as the White monster. It would be best to be on the good side of devils even if I'm not the fondest of them; it makes my life a large amount easier along with those around me! Lycorise got my attention back to her.

"So, do you know how Issei got killed? I mean, with the training you have put him through, I find it hard to believe that a low tier fallen angel, even if it was a mid-class low tier one, could beat Issei in a fight, underhanded actions or not. That kind of fight would be easier than a serious spar with you."

Nodding before I responded to her; as I had been wondering the same thing. However, when I had talked with Issei on this; he wasn't in the best state to say the least. I figured I would ask later so he had time to come to grips with what had happened.

"Yes, I have wondered that as well; Issei never actually said how he lost, just that he lost and got killed. I found it rather odd, now that I think about it."

**{Perhaps it involves something embarrassing for him.}**

I looked down at my right hand and found a like blue orb glowing faintly, signaling that Bahamut had been listening and was interested in this conversation. Normally Bahamut wouldn't talk with anyone in the room, but there are certain people he will. I'm not surprised that he would speak with Lycorise in the room; he knew her and had no problems with her. I thought about the implications of what Bahamut had said.

"Embarrassing you say, like what Bahamut?"

**{Are you forgetting who your cousin is stuck with Kira?!}**

I sighed.

"No Bahamut, don't think I could ever forget that 'boob addict' is with him 24/7. Your point?"

**{Do I really need to bring up what Ddraig is capable of? What his past hosts have done provide quite clear examples of what he can lead his hosts into!}**

"Are you suggesting that Ddraig somehow did something that either led or contributed to Issei's death Bahamut?"

**{I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't have been intentional; however, with his… interests… they can, at times, get the better of him and blind him… such an embarrassment that fool is! I'm so ashamed that he is related to me… (sob) (sob) Why do I have to suffer because of those two offspring of miiine?!}**

Bahamut went away to sob to himself; I feel for my friend; I really do with the two heavenly dragons he has as offspring. Yet, Bahamut had brought up a valid point with Ddraig. I want to give the Welsh Dragon the benefit of the doubt, but I know better. More often than not, the dragon has tried to lead Issei into places and situations that I very much disagree with them being! I can't confirm or deny if Ddraig had anything to do with what happened to Issei. But if he did have something to do with my cousin's death; then he better be prepared for the punishment I'll have for him! It will NOT be pretty! I have told the Boob Addict what kind of things he would face should my cousin get hurt because of him! Just because he doesn't have a body of his own anymore, doesn't mean that I can't do things to him!

"Back to your question Lycorise; no, I don't know the specifics, but I intend to find out soon enough! I gave Issei a break the last time as he had just woken up after being killed the night before."

Lycorise snickered at my reply. I was about to ask her what she found funny; when one of the people that works with me came into the room. The man was one of those who managed the flow of the information network; he came up to me and began to whispering into my ear. By the information he was telling me; the question of Issei's master had been discovered and confirmed. Once the man had delivered his message; I nodded to confirm I had heard him and understood the information. Following the man left the room and I faced Lycorise once again and smiled a little.

"Well, it would seem we have the answer to who is Issei's master."

Lycorise was silent, waiting for me to keep going and answer the inquiry.

"Issei's master is a devil by the name of Rias Gremory."

Lycorise gave me an expression of surprise.

"Gremory? As in one related to the current Lucifer?"

I nodded in answer.

"Yes, I believe this Rias Gremory is the younger sister of Sirzechs."

My smile faded at the mention of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Doesn't Sirzechs have a sister-complex?"

I sighed at the question Lycorise asked. To say that Sirzechs Gremory, now Sirzechs Lucifer cares too much for his younger sister, would be a large understatement! The one of the two of four leader of the devils had a full blown sister-complex, even if he didn't really show it in public. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan bother care and worry about their younger sisters too much. I do know Sirzechs as he is one of the few devils I have dealt with personally face to face and so, have gotten to know him on a friendlier basis. Of course, I had a habit of wearing a mask or something to cover part of my face if not all of it. Would rather not have most devils know what my face looks like; I value my peaceful life and wish to protect it! Back to Sirzechs; where I know him and his Wife Grayfia, I have never actually met his family in person or really at all. I have however, been told about his younger sister in great detail, by Sirzechs himself… usually until Grayfia his wife stops him by hitting him in some way shape or form that she pulls out of nowhere.

I know that at least those who become the servants of the household of Gremory, or joined one of their peerages of theirs; were treated well… some spoiled and doted on them a tad too much, but not the point. The last time I spoke to Sirzechs, he had gone off on to one of his, as I call it, 'Sister Tangents'. He had gone off about how his sister was in some kind of arrangement that she was completely and adamantly against; however, he couldn't get her out of it without suffering political uproar as a consequence. Never said what the arrangement was or its exact nature just that it was with another family. So really, all I needed to know was about politics and that was enough for me. I avoid politics like a plague as that's what I see it as. It is a policy of mine from when I was just starting into the business world; unless there is an extremely viable, logical reason, don't get involved in politics! It isn't worth it at all!

"Yes… he does indeed have a sister-complex… and that's be nice. I have heard all about his 'younger sister' in the meetings I have had with him. If not for his queen/wife shutting him up, I doubt those meetings would have ended in an hour or less."

"Well at least now you know that Issei will very unlikely be mistreated, if anything he will be spoiled."

I nodded to Lycorise's comment as she was right. It was then I had a thought; I haven't asked Lycorise is doing here. She would much more like be here for business rather than a social visit; it is her normal mindset.

"Um… Lycorise, please don't think me rude; but what reason do you have to come to me and my house? You really don't do social visits, so I assume it is for business rather than pleasure of some sort."

Lycorise nodded in agreement of my thought and then she spoke.

"Well Kira, I was hoping to make use of your information network"

I blinked at the request.

"Okay, may I ask what for particularly? Not to say I have a problem with you making use of it. After all, you are one of those who helped build it; so, you have premium access to it. Still, it tends to go faster if you can give me a subject to find info on."

Lycorise went into an explanation about how she was searching for… someone. Her quarry had escaped her thus far during her search; she had gotten close to catching her target. However, her quarry had been cunning and resourceful; escaping Lycorise multiple times. Apparently her quarry had done some things that Lycorise was a tad mad about. The description of the things that her target had done brought to me some memories of some of the more recent bits of interesting information from the network as well as a situation that was currently being fixed.

"Lycorise, I think I know of the one that you're referring to."

I began telling her about some of the odd yet interesting information from the network. How there had been a small breach a few around six months ago. That the one responsible had gotten away and I had employed some that specialize in tracking trying to find the perpetrator. However, the one at fault had slipped away twice from those I know they shouldn't have. Lycorise seemed to recognize the description.

"Yes I think we're after the same one."

"I admit, this… quarry of yours is a tricky one and is very good at escaping. With them responsible for breaching the network; I have been trying to track them down to settle the matter. They have already slipped past agents I have in place to keep the network secure and then, those I have employed to track this one down."

It was true and it had surprised me! I wasn't exactly keen about getting rid of this perpetrator, they had just exploited a weakness in the information network and finding them was part of the protocol for cleaning up the problem. After all I can't have just anyone knowing about the existence of the information network! I have already fixed the weakness and now it wouldn't be used again to intrude upon the network. Lycorise seemed to be thinking about what I had just said.

"What kind of trackers have you had on them?"

"Werewolves, and they are hard to trick! Whoever this… guy or girl is; they are someone I'm not appreciating the trouble they are putting us through."

It wasn't like the information they stole was sensitive or anything; it was more that there had been a breach of the network that irked me. The information network was largely widespread but had until this breach, remained completely secure and the best in the world with no one being able to get in and I pride myself and those within it for that fact. I wouldn't let someone come in take whatever they want in the network as they please!

"My quarry is both actually to answer the question."

I stared blankly at Lycorise.

"What?"

"The one we're after is a transgendered doppelgänger that hails from Africa, somewhere in the northwestern area I believe."

I face palmed at hearing this fact.

"So you're telling me we're dealing with one who not only has shape changing abilities, but has a body that gives them the skill and know how to go with either gender?!"

Lycorise nodded. I sighed at the confirmation.

"Well I have planned to see if I could get some senjutsu users to help out with this; seems like that's the best way to go. I suppose I'll be calling in a favor to Yasaka"

"I take it then you have at least something on the one I'm tracking?"

"Well, yes and no… The werewolf tracking party that I had searching for them traced them up the east coast, but lost them in New York City. That was 4 days ago; haven't had anything creditable since then…"

*Ring Ring*

I stopped mid-sentence and looked down to my pocket where the sound had come from.

*Ring Ring*

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket looking at the caller ID. My eyes went wide at the name displayed and instantly held up a hand to Lycorise to tell her to give me a moment and answered the call.

"Hello."

"_Kira?"_

I'm happy to hear my cousin's voice… especially after the visitor I had earlier this week and the accompanying near heart attack; but I haven't the faintest idea why he is calling me right now. Though, as this is my private and personal line; so, why does Issei make my name sound like a question?

"Well yes, as this is my personal line and I don't just give out his number to anyone you know, not to clients. So what's going on?"

I still wanted to know what reason Issei has to call me. Not to say it isn't nice to talk to my cousin; but still.

"_I thought I would call you now that I know who… what did you call it… oh right, Master is."_

A little late for that Issei as I already know thanks to the information network. But, why should I cheat him of the 'joy' of telling me what I already know?

"Oh is that so? Well then, whose care are you in then?"

"_Her name is Rias Gremory."_

Yes, well aware of that and I likely know more about her than you do Issei; soon will know a good deal more given some more time. I don't look forward to having the chat with the one I will after this.

"Oh that so? Good for you; there anything else?"

"_Oh um… yeah there is one other thing I should probably mention... I was attacked by a second fallen angel."_

I was silent for a moment. HE WAS WHAT?! … Calm down, confirm what was just said first.

"Issei… did you just say you were attack by the fallen angels… again?!"

"_Yes, that's what I said."_

Great! I have a feeling that I will be talking to my contacts in the fallen angel faction, likely Shemhazai or Ariana. If not me contacting, then it would be one of them contacting me as they come to me for confirming events involving powerful members of the supernatural. I will be doing so with them to make sure the damages whatever they are, will be forgotten and 'swept under the rug' and in the most ways possible, ignored!

"*sigh* Please tell me you didn't die this time or get injured by the fallen. I would feel like I failed in training you… and that the next time you're over here that the training will be much harder than normal. Drilling previous lessons would be necessary should you lose to such low level fallen Issei."

It was bad enough for Issei to have died once already… it would be utterly embarrassing for him to be killed by Fallen Angels again. I mean, I have trained my cousin for years and it would show that he learned nothing in those years should he lose so easily! I know he can do better!

"_No, I didn't! I buried the guy and left nothing of him actually…"_

Oh thank goodness! I was kind of worried for a bit. I can arrange for the fallen angels to look the other way easier with that being the case, given a bit of time.

"Oh… then that's fine and nice; if there's any issues from the fallen angels, give me a call. I'll smooth things over so that you don't have problems with them."

_"Wait… you have… yeah, knowing you Kira; you do have contacts with fallen angels."_

… Does Issei doubt my connections to others in the supernatural?! I have them in every faction and everywhere besides and in between! Issei should know this fact by now; he has met some of them over the years. Yet, now that I have Issei on the phone I might as well ask about the first encounter with the fallen angels and if Ddraig is involved.

"You better believe it Issei! So… one other question for you before you go. Ddraig wouldn't have had anything to do with your death now **would he?**"

Issei didn't answer, but that in itself, was more than enough to tell me what I wanted to know. I'll be teaching that PERVERTED BOOB ADDICT A LESSON HE WILL NOT SOON FORGET! I SWEAR IT!

"Well then Issei, would you tell Ddraig a message for me? Tell him that he had better prepare himself for what I will be giving him! When next I'm around him; he and I will be having a long chat in great detailed!"

I hung up after saying that.

"Issei I take it?"

I glanced at Lycorise and nodded.

"Yeah, called to tell me who his master is; I already knew, but he didn't know that or needed to."

Lycorise smirked a little.

"Then why do you look like there is something that you don't like? Issei has a good and kind master."

I sighed before giving my response.

"It's not Issei's master I have a problem; it the talk I'm going to have with her brother that I'm down about."

Lycorise snickered.

"I thought you didn't mind talking to Sirzechs."

"On any subject other than his sister, I'm fine with; when the subject is his sister… I wish I never had to be in those conversations. All it ever becomes is Sirzechs going on about his 'adorable little sister' and I can't get him to stop! It's normally Grayfia that ends out shutting her husband up… I have to thank her for that! Sirzechs can be very longwinded when he is speaking about his sister."

I still had my cellphone in my hand. Well I might as well get this out of the way. I dialed in the number on the one I wasn't interested in talking to right now. … Yes, I can put in a number for particular devils! I heard the line being picked up on the fifth ring.

"_Hello, Gremory Household; may I ask whose calling?"_

The voice was female and one I knew.

"Hi Grayfia, it's me Asreyel. I need to speak with Sirzechs about something that has come up recently. Would he be available?"

"_Please give me a moment to check, I believe he should be."_

Asreyel, the name I used in the business world. I do so for the protection of my life and identity that I use a different name. I waited patiently as I would assume that Grayfia was find Sirzechs Lucifer. Even though he is one of the four current Satans of the underworld; he is not the real serious type, not unless he has to be. That does help him in the politics and the aristocracy field as he can get others to play nicely together. I came out of my thoughts when I heard a male voice come on the line.

"_Asreyel, this is an unexpected surprise; to what do I own the pleasure?"_

I took a deep breath, taking the plunge.

"Well Sirzechs, you see…"

"_Wait, please don't tell me the last transaction we had went wrong."_

I stopped for a couple of seconds, processing what had just been said.

"No! If there is one thing I pride myself in; it is that the business I do with others is the best from my end. You sound like you're accusing me of negligence."

I may sound like I was offended by what was being said, but rarely does anyone say I'm negligent in how I conduct business. I know that Sirzechs was joking.

"_Of course I know you wouldn't do such things. So what did you need to talk to me about?"_

This will likely be a long conversation that I'll be frequently interrupted… Yeah for me in this. Oh well… here I go.

"Okay Sirzechs, I would ask first that you let me get out complete thoughts and sentences in this."

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

He'll not be saying that after this next line. I heard some scuffling in the background, probably Grayfia; she is good at knowing when to prepare to intercede.

"Just remember that; this talk will concern your younger sister."

There was silence for a little over a minute, then things began racing south like there was a wild fire right behind you as you ran!

"_My sister?! What about her?! What's going on?! I demand…"_

_*BANG* *THUMP* _

I do believe Sirzechs got whacked with something… likely by his wife Grayfia. I would bless her if she wasn't a devil, as blessings are not healthy for them really. She probably even caught the phone as her king fell to the floor, knowing her and so, I went under that assumption.

"Thank you Grayfia, I didn't really expect him to pay much attention after the words 'younger' followed by 'sister' would make sure of that with the way he… cares about his sister. … Out of curiosity, what did you hit him with?"

"_A metal pipe."_

I took in what she said… that doesn't make sense. I mean, where in the heck could she hide a metal pipe with that French maid getup she wears? You know it's probably better I'm not there and don't see this in person.

"I will not ask why you have a metal pipe accessible or where you store it in that French dress that's your normally wear. I don't want to know! Just recommend that you keep it handy; I have hunch that Sirzechs will need a few whacks to keep him on task in this."

"_Wise advice, thank you."_

I heard a groan from the one I had been talking to; signaling that Sirzechs was getting up from likely the floor he collapsed to after being hit by Grayfia.

"Perhaps now you'd be more willing to let me get out a complete thought, rather than have your wife smack you with a metal pipe?"

"_Yes, please continue."_

I began to tell Sirzechs about the situation that Issei was in, without mentioning him by name. I merely referred to my cousin by 'a person of interest' and 'Someone I care what happens to'. I trust Sirzechs… really I do, but I don't want Issei to be connected to me in the supernatural world with the name of Asreyel as I have done myself. I know that one day in the future… the devils with figure out that I'm the white monster. The things I did back at that time was not well received at all, even though I had in a way done them a favor by nearly wiping out the Old Maou Faction; there by helping the Anti-Maou faction take control. When they found out I was the one who did that, they will pin their hatred on me and be out to kill me, completely blinded by their hatred, so that they couldn't see reason or the consequences of their actions. It will be better that Issei isn't connected to me at that time; I would drag him down with me were that to be the case. Back to the conversation; it lasted for about fifteen minutes and after those minutes and the whacks that Sirzechs got from Grayfia for interrupting me when he did.

"_So, this person of interest as you put them; is the newest servant of my Sister Rias?"_

"Yes, that's correct."

I have little if any problem with the way this worked out as it is now. If Rias is anything like her brother; Issei will be fine going forward.

"_And, that this person will attract trouble to him and through that, to Rias?"_

"Yes, two for two Sirzechs. However, I might add that he will attract others from the supernatural good and bad. It's unfortunately something he will always have to deal with."

I could tell him that Issei is host to a dragon soul; and not just any dragon soul but Ddraig's soul within the boosted gear. It's not secret for the supernatural, that dragons, alive or just as a soul attract others by and with their power. Ddraig just is better than the average dragon at drawing others.

"_Right, so you're telling me this for what reason?"_

I thought it would be fairly clear by this point. I'm trying to be nice and warn Sirzechs. I don't doubt that should an arrogant devil wish to prove themselves, in my view DUMB, and challenge Issei and my cousin beat them. There are many a devil that will use that as the foundation to attempt to kill Issei. That would be a mistake that would bring about a second incident that would haunt me. It's the worst case scenario, yet as my motto in this kind of thing; 'prepare for the worst and hope for the best'.

"It's to be seen and taken as a friendly warning Sirzechs. I for whatever reason, recall you mentioning that your sister being in an arrangement that she wasn't happy with. The arrangement, according to you; is one of a political benefit or something like that. I don't exactly remember as I tuned out when you mentioned that it had to do with politics. You know what I think and feel about politics."

"_Meaning?"_

I'm surprised that Sirzechs even has to ask. I have made my view of politics and those involved in the idea. I don't do politics; I make my point unmistakable to those who need to know!

"Please don't take this the wrong way Sirzechs; but your sister has been trying to get out of the arrangement… by whatever means she can I would guess. She might try to use this person of interest to do that. Should that occur…? Well… let's just say to whichever devil pillar is involved in this other than yours… would do well to ignore the event and NOT take it as a reason to get revenge! Is that clear enough or would you like a few examples of what could happen Sirzechs?"

I hope that I don't need to go into more detail than that. It would like get ugly and a tad gruesome in some ways. I would do a lot of things I would do for my cousin… killing not excluded from that! I would rather not be seen like that.

"_I'll see what I can do to prevent that."_

I'm glad he says that; it takes a load off of my mind!

"Glad you can understand Sirzechs; it's been a pleasure, Chow!"

I disconnected the call and sunk into the comfortable chair I had in my office. Glancing up at Lycorise who was still sitting in the chair across the desk who was watching.

"It sounds like Issei won't have a dull life in the slightest."

I shook my head.

"No… I knew he wouldn't, but… I hoped I would have a little more time to prepare him."

Lycorise stared at me.

"What exactly have you been preparing him for?"

**{For the time they shall meet the white one and his host.}**

I slumped further in my chair.

"As Bahamut just said; for the time Issei will meet the White Dragon Emperor."

"And why is that?"

I glared at Lycorise.

"Because of how history has played out in the past!"

Lycorise just had a blank look on her face.

**{In the past, those two have found each other and then fought one another. It has always been that way since the two fought the first time.}**

"I don't understand what you are so worried about."

I sighed.

"Because, every time Albion and Ddraig have fought or rather their hosts in the battle to the death… Albion has won every time thus far…"

The expression on Lycorise's face said she understood what I was getting at.

"That would mean…"

I nodded sadly.

"If the fight this time around goes the way it has before; Issei will die. I have been training him for when the battle of his life comes… that maybe he can survive this battle."

I grabbed the sides of my head as I was shaking it side to side. Even as worried as I was I kept going, feeling the need to finish the line of thought.

"I had hoped for more time to strengthen him up! I knew that when the Supernatural, specifically one of the three biblical factions got him to their side; the battle between Ddraig and Albion would be coming soon!"

"You have done the best you can."

I looked back at Lycorise and after a moment sighed.

"Yeah I know, I just thought… were the outcome of this fight to change for once; that maybe the fight might come to an end. Call me foolish and grotesquely optimistic to think that, but that's my view."

Lycorise didn't stay long after that. I did promise her that I would inform her should I get any information on the quarry she was tracking. I had ways of contacting people like Lycorise and other friends who are involved in the supernatural when I need to. The rest of the day was 'Business as usual' just heavier due to me being back on the job. Being busy helped a bit to keep my mind off of Issei and his situation. I don't know how much Ddraig has actually told him about the fight between Albion and Ddraig himself; knowing Ddraig, little if anything.

Then there was Issei's new master Rias Gremory. By the information I got throughout the rest of the day; some from the network other things I already had, she seemed a nice girl, for a devil though she was a tad arrogant. Nonetheless, by what I know from her brother Sirzechs, she is in an arrangement she very much detests and is actively attempting to get out of. I fear, were she to find out Issei has the boosted gear and has the level of control that he does; that Rias Gremory would use him in some way to get out of the arrangement as soon as she could. Whether that was to have him fighting her fiancé or something along those lines, I can only guess. And knowing my cousin with the big heart Issei has, he will feel sorry for her and help her without complaint; while disregarding the possible consequences that would come to him from devil politics and society. *Sigh* I feel that I will be doing a lot of extra work in the near future from the shadows for Issei, which he will unlikely know about until afterwards. Extra work for me, great; like I don't have enough already on my plate to deal with!

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**And that's where I decided to leave off with this chapter. Please take the time to write a review, I do appreciate them when they are written. Until next time!**


	4. 4 My New Life as a Devil

**A/n**

**I have changed my mind and gone back on my decision from before, chapters 4 and 5 originally were separate and now they're not. So pipe down about it and read the chapter.**

Chapter 4: My New life as a Devil

-Part 1-

[Text] = Ddraig talking to Issei

**[Text] = Ddraig talking out loud**

'Text' = Issei talking to Ddraig

Chapter 4: My New life as a Devil

-Issei-

My head was hurting me and I was clueless why at the moment. Pieces of memory were swimming around my brain and the fragments that were there, didn't make sense as they didn't connect together in a sensible way. Images of something red were in a few of the fragments, but I don't know what the crimson color was. After mulling over the memories for a bit, I got my body began to stir after whatever had got me into this state. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom. Sitting up slowly and glancing around to take in the current situation I was in. I was in my bedroom, on the floor and not my bed; seeing the clock displaying 6:37… meaning I couldn't have been out for all that long as I wake up a little before six a.m. on a normal day.

"Um… are you okay?"

Turning to the source of the voice, I find myself looking at the woman wearing a Kuoh academy girl's uniform. I had seen those types of uniforms since the day before yesterday at the academy as all the girls are required to wear some kind of variation of them. Then there was the fact that I have seen and heard of this woman; I believe her name is Rias Gremory. She is a third year student at school and is… admired and is considered the great Onee-sama of the academy by most of the student body. However, the question of, why would she be here… in my room of all places, comes to mind.

"Yes, I think so."

It was then I realized that I was wearing clothes that I don't remember putting on, it felt strange; but I put the feeling aside to address later. Facing the girl and took a deep breath and began the question and answer session that would answer what she was doing here. … Great it's only Wednesday, the middle of the week; second day as a devil. At the start of this week I didn't think I was going to be attacked, killed, brought back to life and then attacked a day later. I believe I already have more than I think I can deal with at the moment… and I still have to go to school today to top things off. My life is really starting to suck with it getting so complicated! I'll give Kira a call later and tell him what's been going on; that's going to be interesting conversation.

[Partner, you shouldn't complain. You have a hot girl in front of you; what's your problem?]

'… Ddraig… you're not helping me; you have spelled out my current dilemma. So, put away those overactive balls of yours and shut up!'

"So um… Miss Gremory isn't it?"

I may have heard her name, still I wasn't completely sure if it was her name as I have never actually met her formally. Manners are something that has been drilled into me by Kira; he has a bit thing about them. So, my cousin has made sure I know and use proper manners and am a gentleman to others especially the opposite gender. The woman smiled at me before she replied.

"Actually I would prefer that you call me Rias or Buchou."

I was caught off guard by Miss Gremory wanting me to call her by the title of President or her first name. Shaking off the awkwardness and tightening my hold on the reins of my mental control so that my condition hopefully doesn't strike me down; I nodded and continued.

"Okay… Buchou, what are you doing here in my room… and more specifically my bed?"

"Well when you mentioned that you had met and taken care of a fallen angel last night; I was a tad worried about you. So, I wanted to check on you and make certain you were all right."

Ah, I see; though why she would come here personally to check on me still kind of confuses me. I mean I could tell that Miss Gremory was a devil like myself now by her demonic power that was faintly coming off her. This meant she was here as maybe my master as a devil or… well there is always him setting me up for a prank.

'Ddraig, I want you to be completely honest with me for a moment with the question I'm about to ask.'

[Okay, why you would even say that to me; I don't know, but shoot.]

'You wouldn't somehow contrive to get this devil to be here to get me into something I wouldn't normally, now would you?'

[Partner, would I do something like…]

'Yes you would Ddraig, without a second thought! It is one of the reasons that Kira calls you a boob addict.'

[…]

'Ddraig, I ask you again; do you have anything to do with this girl being here right now?'

[… Okay partner, let me put it to you a different way; if I planned this out and knew this was coming, you really think I could keep quiet about it?! So, as much as I would love to take credit for this current situation; I can't partner.]

… Well he does have a point; if he was planning this; he would unlikely keep silent about it. He would be laughing about it and enjoying every second of the trouble I would be thrusted in. Then if, Ddraig isn't responsible, then how did this come to happen?! I was about to ask for a further explanation when I heard another voice.

"Issei! Are you up yet? You have school today!"

Oh my, when was the last time my mom came to wake me up? … Not the time for that! If my mom comes into my room right now and sees Miss Gremory here… there are bound to be misunderstandings! As if my panicked thoughts were a signal for the chaos to start; the door to my room opened without a single knock and in the doorway was my mother. There was a very awkward silence for a few minutes in which the gaze of my mother swept from me to Miss Gremory.

In response, Miss Gremory smiled and waved at my mother. I could come up with no words to attempt to explain this scene to my mother. Oh, she wondered many times when I got back home from days at one of the previous schools I have gone to with the various marks of the fights I would get into. And she did ask what Kira and I did during the summers I went to his place to which I had to placate her. I may be a part of the supernatural, yet my parents are not; they know nothing of it. So, I have told them nothing of the truth of what I do during the times the supernatural finds me. However, I haven't a clue how I could explain this incident!

While that was happening, it didn't help me that it was at that moment; which my memories were restored completely and clearly as to what had happened earlier. … HOLY… Thank goodness Miss Gremory is wearing clothes right now; if my mom had come in when she wasn't… my standing would be much worse than it already is! My mother, after getting a good look at both of us, promptly turned around closed the door and I heard her hurrying down the stairs. I strained my hearing to hear what my mother was going to say to my father as that's where I assumed my mother was going.

"Dear, Dear!"

There was a slight pause before I heard my father's voice.

"What is it Hanna my dear?!"

"I went to make sure Issei was up as I hadn't seen him yet and I saw…"

… With that panicked tone in my mom's voice; I'm worried! Oh no, what will my mother say next?!

"Wait what?! Issei isn't up yet? But how can that be? Ever since he started to spend time with Kira during the summers; Issei has been up earlier then both of us and has been nothing short of a wonderful boy. … Wait, what did you see in his room? Did he have dirty magazines?!"

… Really dad? You ask if mom saw dirty magazines in my room and I would bet with a straight face?! As I recall, wasn't it you, oh father dearest; who offered me your personal collection of dirty magazines last year when mom was out with some of her friends. You made me swear to keep it a secret from mom; I only agreed to get you to leave me alone. A traditional rite, of passage of manhood, I believe he said. I suspect dad was really at risk of having the collection discovered… mom wouldn't have taken that well; more like given dad a good smack at the very least. Who is to say if I'm right? I buried that filth in the backyard that night when I knew dad was in his bed sleeping, and got rid of them to just buried the hatchet, ending the problem once and for all. What nice parents I have, do I not? I shook my head and shift my attention back to Miss Gremory; at the moment was looking at the door then to me with slight pity and interest.

"That's nice of you Buchou to be concerned for me, but I can defend myself as I need to."

She smiled at my answer.

"You need not worry, I will explain things to your parents and smooth things over with them."

I nodded and then asked Miss Gremory to step out while I changed into my uniform for school; she did so and when I was done I found that she had gone down to breakfast ahead of me. I came down I saw my parents had calmed down… in fact… they were acting like all was right with the world, which was a far cry from what I had expected. We had lived in this particular house for about six years now. We had lived in Tokyo before coming here and a few other places before that, due to my dad's work and so I have traveled… not as much as Kira has, but I haven't stayed in one place for the majority of my life.

"Um… good morning mom, dad; sorry for not being down here earlier."

My parents nodded and everything that had happened this morning just blew over. I would guess that Miss Gremory did something with her demonic powers to get my parents to dismiss the chaos of this morning. I won't complain about it as that saves me from the explanation that I couldn't think of. Rias stayed for breakfast; weirdly enough, my parents seemed rather happy about Rias being here. Sure my mom overreacted earlier; but now… I don't know. It was almost like they were thinking that Rias was my girlfriend or something… yet that's just ridiculous. Isn't it?

Anyway, after breakfast; Rias and I headed off to school. It was a little awkward walking side by side with Rias. It felt kind of like how I would walk to class at some of my previous schools with those I was friends with to an extent. As Rias is a member of the supernatural, I was already used to being around others who weren't normal. This should go smoothly… until we reach the academy; then I haven't the faintest idea how things will go. For all I know, all hell could break loose and the male students attempt to kill me for even being next to Rias Gremory.

Just before we reached the academy grounds, I gulped and forced myself to breathe evenly as I steel myself for the swarm of insults I would nearly guaranteed to get soon and throughout the rest of the day from other students. When Rias and I passed through the school gate, the majority of the students' eyes were locked on the both of us. Immediately the whispering started; within minutes the whispers evolved into audible lines that I could hear, first the girls…

"Is that the Shy Knight walking beside Rias Onee-sama?"

"Please say that doesn't mean that the Shy Knight is spoken for!"

"Can't blame Onee-sama; the Shy Knight is the example of a gentleman."

It's not the worst things I have gotten from the girls. There have already been girls that have tried making passes at me, which I have escaped thus far. I don't really like the nickname of 'Shy Knight' the girls just started yesterday; but I just smile and ignore it. It wasn't worth correcting or arguing with the female population. Then there were the guys; and expected insults they hissed and said to me.

"It's that new guy again! And now he's with Miss Gremory!"

"Out of all girls for the pretty boy to go for; he has to go for the hottest one in this school?!"

"Why can't he just drop dead?!"

I have never been popular with the male population here… it's been like that from day one and that was last week. To think within a week, things have degraded to this state… Ah, the downside to being the host of a dragon; abounding jealousy directed at you. In other schools, it had just ended out in me getting into a scuffle with some and after that most male students left me alone and didn't fight me much. At least those how didn't become friends that's what would happen.

The day passed agonizingly slowly, classes dragged on for what seemed like two to three times the normal time. I had to endure insults, threats and jealous rants aimed at me from other students… even ones that I have never even seen or even passed! Ignoring what was being said about me, I continued through my day like it was normal.

When classes end finally, I packed up my school bag and was about to get up and head home when suddenly a good number of the girls started screaming in… joy, I think? Around ten seconds later a second year male student entered the classroom. The guy was, what girls would call handsome; I wouldn't really know. He had medium length blonde hair and green eyes; he reminded me of a friend of Kira's I met a couple of years ago. The said friend of Kira's, was from England and was an example of the classic English gentleman and this guy put out much the same vibe as my cousin's friend. He was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy Boys' uniform; and it was this guy that most of the girls were fussing over.

"AAH! It's the Prince of Kuoh!"

"The Prince has come to our classroom!"

"Kiba! Are you still single?!"

The second year boy smiled at the girls.

"Actually ladies, I'm here to pick up Issei Hyoudou as he is the newest member of the Occult Research Club."

All eyes in the room shifted to me at Kiba's statement; the guys' gazes were filled with murderous intent and the girls with a mixture of jealousy and awe.

"The Shy Knight is a part of the Occult Research Club? That's so cool!"

I managed not to put my head down at hearing my nickname once again. The shy part of the nickname came from the fact that I wouldn't interact with the girls… really, I kept to myself. I wasn't mean or anything, I was polite and cordial to any who approached me. The males in the room other than Kiba were glaring at me and muttering under their breath and I could hear them as they muttered.

"Him again?! Why is it always him?!"

"Da** pretty boy vying for the girls' attention!"

"Why doesn't he get hit by a car… or better yet a bus and just die already?!"

Yeah, not nice mutterings from them at all; the most vicious comments came from the two boys I met the first day that had been trying to lead me wrong. I later found out the two had a ridiculously bad reputation; they were known as the 'Perverted Duo' and were for good reason. I had caught them yesterday staking out a spot to peak on the girls in the kendo club when they would come back to change. I tried to tell them of the wrongness of what they were doing, though they didn't listen. So, on my way to gather my things from my homeroom; I made a detour and went to where the kendo club practices. I talked to the captain and warned her of what my two perverted classmates were planning to do and where they were. The girls had thanked me and had given those two ignorant boy a lesson in the form of a beating when the girls caught them. Some of the members of the kendo club thanked me earlier today for helping them yesterday. That's why Matsuda and Motohama, my said classmates; dislike me with such a passion as I curtailed their activity. That is where the Knight portion of my nickname comes in. The girls see my actions to help others and doing what's right as being chivalrous. Back to the situation at hand, Kiba made his way over to my desk. He smiled at me and it was kind of awkward to me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"You're Issei Hyoudou correct?"

I nodded in reply. Kiba bowed to me.

"The president asked me to come show you the way to the clubroom; if you would follow me then."

The girls in the classroom began whispering to one another as Kiba and I left the room. Some of the things I heard the girls whispering worried me for they inferred demining implications.

"So are the prince and the knight together?"

"That's fine, actually that's kind of hot!"

"Wait then Kiba and Hyoudou are seeing each other?!"

… Are they accusing me of being gay?! I'll deny that; and am disgusted by such an idea! Once in the hallway we made our way through the school Kiba formally introduced himself to me.

"Well Issei, perhaps you heard in the classroom that my name is Kiba; my full name is Yuuto Kiba. It is nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou."

Kiba held out his hand and I shook it. Both Kiba and I walked to an older part of the school; I really didn't know where Miss Gremory's club was located here at the academy to begin with. So it was nice to have someone to guide me there. Probably would have taken me a little while to find the place on my own. We ended out at one of the old school buildings.

When I entered the clubroom and I observed that the room's décor and furniture were of a Victorian style. There were two sofas facing each other; a desk was at the opposite side of the room from the door. On the sofa that was facing in the direction of the large window; sat a first year girl. She had a petite figure overall; her hair was white and her eyes were hazel. The front of her hair had two long bangs that went past her shoulders and there were several loose bangs hanging over her forehead; yet if I was seeing correctly she had more a bob cut in the back. She also had two hair clips that were shaped like black cats on either side of the top of her head. The girl was wearing the academy's girl's uniform but the variation without the shoulder cape like most of the girls wore. Currently she was eating what looked like pudding or something like it.

So, as Kiba and I entered the room, the girl glanced over at us stopping on me. Her face was expressionless… it was a tad uncomfortable, her staring like she is; but I kept my peace. I knew her name, more by her reputation than anything else; she's Koneko Toujou and she is known as Kuoh Academy's unofficial mascot. She just nodded in greeting to me rather than greet me vocally… hmm, I wonder if she just doesn't like to talk to others?

"Ara ara, our newest member has arrived then has he?"

I looked to a door on the right of the desk at the end of the room and saw another girl that was coming out into the room. She was the other girl that had been with Rias last night when they appeared after I dealt with the fallen Angel. The girl, if her appearance was anything to judge by, is a third year student in the academy. Her black hair was long and when beyond her knees I believe and her hair was tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon at the back of her head. The girl had a buxom figure and HOW! I think the only female I've ever seen that could maybe beat out this girl… was Lycorise as her chest was, something else! It seriously took a lot of will for me to keep from not bursting a couple of blood vessels in my nose and be mistaken as a pervert. I would faint and hit the floor before the accusation was heard out, true; but that's beside the point. Back to the third year standing in front of me, her eyes were violet and with the smile she had right now; she looked like a nice person. She was also wearing the usual normal girls' academy uniform with shoulder cape and had added black knee-high socks.

After I had taken in the second girl, my ears picked up the sound of running water in the form of a shower. … Wait, this clubroom has a shower built-in it?! Why would anyone build one in a non-sports clubroom anyway? In a few minutes the sound of running water stopped and shortly after that, Rias Gremory walked out of the same door as the black haired girl had… thank goodness she's dressed! The blood vessels in my nose are volatile enough state right now with the females in the room; no need to add to the difficulty. Rias quickly spotted me and smiled.

"Ah good, you're here Issei."

Nodded in answer; Rias took my silence as me being nervous. I'm not afraid of those who are a part of the supernatural; I'm wary of them as there have and will be some out to kill me just because I'm with Ddraig having the boosted gear. I have met one such person and that was just awful! I would rather not remember that person anytime soon again… dang silver haired guy!

"There is no need to be nervous Issei."

"Well, I'm not nervous exactly; I'm just wondering why I'm here."

That was the real reason I was quiet. Yes, I know I'm a reincarnated devil now and Rias is very likely the one who did that to save my life and so is my master. If she is, I'm grateful that she did bring me back to life as I don't want to die yet or anytime in the near future. However, by what I comprehended from what Lycorise has told me; devils rarely do actions for another just to be nice and kind. I've been inclined to take what Lycorise says as the truth, as it is more than likely as she says. So, what does Rias want from me?

"Issei… actually is it okay if I call you Ise sometimes?"

I stared blankly for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"So then Issei, you are here so that I can inform you of a few things that have changed for you. Yet, first introductions of everyone here; I'm Rias Gremory the president of the Occult Research Club."

The black haired girl was the next to speak up.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I'm the vice president."

Feeling a touch on my shoulder, I turned and saw Kiba.

"You already know my name is Kiba Yuuto, still; it's nice to meet you once again and officially."

Glancing over to the white haired girl on the sofa who was the only one who hadn't introduced herself to me. Wondering if she could speak or if she's a mute.

"Koneko Toujou."

Her voice was flat, toneless… it was a little unnerving. I mentally slapped myself for my lack of manners and then bow to those in the room.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou; please take care of me."

Rias Gremory kept smiling when I had introduced myself.

"Now to the business at hand Issei; do you remember your girlfriend from earlier this week?"

The pain in my chest that came at the memory of Yuma flared up sharply. There was no way I could forget her! She had seemed nice and I had tried my best to curb the effects of my condition which girls cause with me, which is extremely difficult and I wouldn't normally have wasted the time. However, it had all been for not! I had thought that maybe she could be different than most girls I have met are like and could see me and accept me for who I really was. Yeah, I was proven absolutely wrong and taught a valuable lesson; a hard lesson, but those are the ones we remember most. Deception can come from anywhere and anyone… now that I recall, Serras did mention something about someone that would deceive me… I guess Yuma would fit that idea. My voice was low and controlled when I answered Rias as I was controlling my feelings of betrayal and anger.

"Yeah, I remember her; after all, who can forget the girl that kills you. So, it's rather hard to forget someone that does that. Why do you bring up the subject?"

Rias frowned at my tone and answer. Clearly Rias found something wrong with my tone that I spoke in when the subject is on Yuma.

"Well, she is a fallen angel and she killed you for a reason…"

I interrupted Rias as I knew the reason why Yuma killed me.

"Would be because I have a sacred gear, yes I figured that out from what she said to me before leaving me to die."

Rias along with everyone else gained shocked expressions at my statement. I guess they didn't think I would know anything about the supernatural. Akeno was the first to find use of her voice out of the group.

"So, you're aware that you possess a sacred gear then?"

Nodding in response; Rias regained use of her mind and voice at that time.

"Well yes, that's the reason fallen angel Yuma killed you. However, I brought you back as a reincarnated devil in my household."

There was silence in the room. I was nonplused about being told that I was now a devil; reincarnated or otherwise, I knew that fact already. The only thing that Rias saying what she had helped me with, was confirming that she was my 'king' or 'master'. Rias then broke the silence by going into the explanation of how devil society worked and the system it was built upon. As I listened; I started to understand to an extent, why Lycorise dislikes it like she does. The devil governmental system was based upon nobility being in charge period; where family and bloodline plays a huge part. In fact, it sounded like one's family honor and prestige was everything for devils and the individual's view and opinion didn't matter. I would disagree with that mentality; how one is seen shouldn't be upon what one is born into, but rather on what one does with what they have.

Rias's lecture of what had happened with the Great War between the factions was interesting as I have only heard bits and pieces of the conflict. Having the full timeline of the events, helped make the big picture easier to understand. For instance, the idea the devils had come up with to replenish their numbers; I think was quite a stroke of genius. The 'Evil Piece System' using the game of chess as a basis to bring people back to life; I'm good with that. Nevertheless, I see problems and issues with it; I mean, what if someone doesn't want to be reincarnated as a devil? Then are they forced into it and then have to be miserable for however long they live? The pieces themselves, according to Rias; make the person obedient to their master to an extent. If you have a king that treats you like you're lower than the dust of the earth, then are you just stuck serving them for as long as you live?! I don't think Rias would do anything like that to me; but the question still stands.

So, to cut a long explanation short; I was a devil and as such I get to fulfill requests from people in order to gain income for Rias as well as get points that go towards increasing my standing as a devil. My first contract came the very next day in the evening. I was sent via magical circle to the client's place. I appeared in a normal looking room as I glanced around the place; wondering what kind of person my first contract will be with.

"Welcome Nyo."

I turned around and saw… a sight that was burned into my brain. At first I thought I was looking at a bodybuilder, but that couldn't be right! The man I think… he was wearing a kind of sailor suit that one would expect with a "magical girl"… and it looked just wrong in so many ways!

-Scene change-

-The next morning-

Thank goodness it is Saturday! It had been a long night last night with my first contract and all. I sat on a bench a couple blocks from my house contemplating my situation. *Sigh* to say that my first… contract was a failure… would be an understatement. Not to say I didn't try to help and explain to the guy; I never found out his real name, just called himself Mil-tan. In the end we ended out watching the anime that the outfit he was wearing came from. I have seen the anime and like it and so it was fun to watch it with another fan. The problem with the contract is when I left with a survey form of how the contract went… it wouldn't improve my standing with Rias; so, I wasn't in a great mood. The survey said that the service was excellent and that was great for me, yet I got no form of payment and that's the problem and why the contract would be seen as a failure. Being a devil is not easy; I get that, but does it have to be this difficult?!

"HAWAUH!"

My head shot up at the audible cry of a girl and had to immediately exert control to prevent my condition from overtaking me. I was staring at white panties that were clearly visible. In front of me was a girl that was slightly younger than me. She had waist length straight golden blonde hair. The girl was wearing a European variation of the outfit that nuns wear… I think it is called a 'habit' and she had been wearing a veil which was now on the ground in front of her. The veil was mostly white with a black outline all the way around the veil. She also had two belts one on her waist and the other being from her right hip going diagonal to her waist. At the crossing of the belts on her right hip was a medium sized pouch. I noticed there was a cross on a necklace around her neck and it sent a chill through me; however, I couldn't explain why. It had never happened before now.

"Oww… why did I trip like that?"

Me, being the gentleman that I am; the second that I had processed what I was seeing, I was on my feet and went over to the girl. The manners that I were taught wouldn't allow me to stand by and ignore a girl that was possibly injured or hurt.

"Are you okay?"

Reaching out a hand, I offer her help to get her feet. Nonetheless, I realized that my condition wasn't at risk of going off; which was very rare for me!

"Thank you very much!"

Helping her get to her feet; as the girl straightened her dress-like habit, I bent down and picked up her veil. I straitened back up and faced the girl once more, giving her a smile.

"Everything all right? By the way you dropped this."

I handed her the white veil and she took it with a bow and a smile.

"Thank you very much again!"

Was only stare at her for a moment… she was very cute.

"Um… is something the matter?"

No there isn't anything wrong… and that's what is confusing me! Normally my condition would be going and gaining momentum to strike me down with a girl this close and yet… nothing with this one. I turned my head away and found myself looking over to the area that the girl had fallen down and saw that there was a suitcase that was open somewhat with clothes strewn around the case. The girl followed my gaze and squealed at the scene.

"AH! My luggage… s-sorry!"

She rushed over to the suitcase and started gathering up the clothing. I made my way over to where she was and began to pick up clothes and handing them to her.

"Oh! I can take care of it myself."

Ignoring her insistence on cleaning up the clothing and kept just picking up and handing clothes to her. Forcing myself to hand the girl her clothes without looking at them so I didn't risk my glitch going off badly. Yet, for whatever reason this girl doesn't set it off by being this close to me like many do. I didn't want risk the glitch by looking at this girl's clothes and that has been a factor in setting my condition flaring up and doing what it does to me. Well, within a little more than five minutes we had put the girl's suitcase back together and closed.

I had been wondering why a girl like this was in Kuoh since not too long after meeting her. I mean, as far as I know; there is only one church-like building around here and it hasn't really been used by anyone for a long while that I know of. So, why would a nun… if that's what she is and not just dressed like one, be doing around here? It is possible that she is just dressed as a nun and isn't really a nun; but this girl doesn't seem like one who is acting like something she isn't. She seems too innocent to do that kind of thing. Secondly, why a nun would be traveling alone without anyone offering her help is beyond my ability to fathom.

"Are you on a trip around here then Miss?"

The girl shook her head from side to side quickly in response to my inquiry.

"No, I'm to start working in this town's church today, but I got lost on my way there…"

There was a pause after the girl admitted getting lost on her journey. By the expression I was seeing, her getting lost could possibly be a common occurrence. She looked downward to the ground as she continued.

"I've also been having trouble because nobody understands me, until I bumped into you."

'Not understand her? But I understand her just fine. She isn't speaking Japanese?'

[No she isn't partner. I believe it's Italian if I were give a guess, but I haven't heard the language for a while. The reason you can understand her is the devil's ability to understand most if not all languages.]

That's interesting… don't remember President mentioning anything like that being one of the abilities of devils. Makes me wonder what other abilities devils have that I don't know about yet. However, that's a question that can be answered later; this girl needs a helping hand and I can and will give it to her.

"If you're looking for the church, I think I know where it is. Want me to take you there?"

As soon as I offered to show her the way to the church; her entire aura changed in an instant. The girl had been kind of gloomy and sad I would assume due to her circumstances; she was now bright and happy. It was much like looking at a child that has been offered their favorite treat.

"Do you really mean it?! This is surely guidance from the Lord!"

At hearing that name she had ended with, I instantly felt a horrible pain coursing through my head; managing to only wince rather than grab my head and shake from the immense pain. Feeling this pain, reminded me of something Rias had said when she was explaining what it meant to be a devil. Things of holiness like that big name that this girl just said, do damage to devils and will hurt them. I really was never the religious type, but even I knew some of the basics of how it kind of worked. It's just now I get an example of how 'holy ideas' affect devils.

"What's wrong?"

Glancing up at my recent acquired female companion who was looking at me with concern; I waved a hand and forced a smile.

"N-never mind! It's nothing!"

The pain dulled and passed in a few minutes and I felt okay. I faced the girl again and motioned to her to come with me.

"Well, let's get going!"

As we were about to set off to the church, there was a cry. We both looked in the direction from which the cry came from and saw a boy of what I would guess was 7 years old, crying and holding his knee. My companion moved forward to the boy with worry evident.

"Are you all right?"

I came up behind her and watched her. The boy had a scraped knee which was bleeding a bit; however, it was nothing serious or life threatening. … Now that I think about… she's speaking a different language… doubt this boy understands it. My companion smiled at the boy.

"Boys shouldn't cry over little scrapes like this."

Then this girl I had just met a little while ago, put her hands over the boy's scraped knee. Curious as to what she was going to do I stared at the scene; what I saw was a sight I never thought I would see though. The girl's hands glowed with a green light and to my astonishment, the boy's scraped knee closed up and disappeared like it had never happened.

"There! Your boo-boo is all better now. You'll be just fine."

I gaped dumbfounded at what I had just witnessed. My female companion had somehow just healed this boy with some kind of power that I have never seen before! As far as I could tell, she wasn't a part of the supernatural; she was a regular human, at least that's what I had thought.

"Yoshi-kun, what happened?"

The three of us turned to see a woman coming to where we were; very likely this boy… Yoshi-kun's mother, judging by the worried look the woman had. I felt the feeling of nausea wash over me as the woman approached us.

"Ah! Mommy! That lady, She…! She made her hand all glowy!"

Yoshi-kun pointed at my female companion as he mentioned 'lady', to which she smiled slightly in response. She nodded to the woman nicely as she spoke.

"He took a little spill, so I just gave him some first aid."

Close enough to the truth of what she did; but the woman's reaction completely threw me. At first she appeared confused, probably because of the girl speaking Italian; to be about to thank us; but the second she saw the girl next to me, her whole persona changed. The woman held the boy in a protective embrace as she looked from my female companion to myself and then back to the girl. The woman's expression was that of fear and apprehension… which didn't make sense to me at all.

"You shouldn't talk to strange people. Come on, we're going."

What the?! Why would she say… This girl helped her son and that's how she shows thanks!? The boy, after his mother had said that, began to wriggle and talking with a conflicting tone.

"No! See this lady…"

Deciding that it was only right of me to speak up and clear up this obvious misunderstand that had developed, I opened my mouth.

"Hey, wait just a second, you don't understand…"

I was about to explain to this woman that her boy had been injured and my companion had helped him, but I was interrupted by my companion.

"No, it's fine."

It was at that point, which I remembered that she has trouble understanding the Japanese language; so, did she even understand what the woman was saying? How she was mistaking her for someone who could mean harm to the boy? I asked her the question outright to get it out.

"Did you understand what she was saying?"

She frowned at me, which was answer enough for me; to say she hadn't understood much if any of it. Yet she continued, and vocalized her answer to add to her nonverbal reaction.

"Not the words, no… but I understood."

By this point the boy had partly gotten out of his mother's grasp and waved to my companion.

"Thanks Lady for helping me!"

What a nice kid… if only his mother would do that too… oh well. I turned to the girl and spoke to her again.

"He is saying thank you for what you did."

The girl smiled and waved back to the boy; before she turned back to me and bowed.

"Sorry for being such a bother."

Ignoring the attempted and unneeded apology, I glancing over to see the kid and his mother were leaving the park. That scene that had just occurred was totally unnecessary and just plain rude on the part of that woman. And then I had been forced to put forth the effort to keep my condition in check to a degree… I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped me as I turned to my female companion.

"What's with that lady's reaction?! You heal her kid and she just says for him not to talk to strangers. What a horrible way to show gratitude!"

I couldn't understand why that woman would have acted the way she did. It made little sense to me; more so because she seemed to changed completely when she saw this girl who had helped her son. There's nothing wrong with my female companion so the reaction doesn't add up at all to me! Perhaps there is something I'm somehow missing? My said female companion smiled at me, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. No, it was one of sad and pained acceptance.

"It's normal for people to be uncomfortable around me. Besides, I'm used to things like this…"

Excuse me! How can this be considered normal?! It shouldn't be normal for anyone to be treated like this when all they do is help! This girl was treated more like some kind of freak or something along the same lines. I was beginning to feel a tad angry at what she was saying.

"You shouldn't have to get used to this! And just because you have the power you do…"

"It's a healing power."

I blinked at what the girl had said. Yes, I had seen her power and what it could do, but by the sound of it she knew about her power for some period of time. The girl continued.

"Truly a wonderful gift from God."

I felt pain shoot through my head at the uttering of the name she had said her gift was from. … Apparently, all variations of the name hurt something fierce… it felt like someone was plunging a dagger into my brain hard over and over!

"Well, let's go and get you to the… church you are going to."

I paused before saying church, yet my companion didn't seem to notice. We set off finally to the destination that this girl had been heading for. It took us around twenty minutes before we caught sight of the chapel. It was still in need of repair and didn't look like it was being used. There were alarm bells going off in my head; there was something off with this place!

'I get that the church is the enemy of devils; but why am I feeling such an awful chill going through me?'

[That would be what happens when you go close to enemy territory partner and you are pretty much in enemy territory right now. Have you forgotten what the redhead with the bodacious bust line said about shrines and churches?]

'Um… it may have slipped my mind until a couple seconds ago. Nonetheless, there is something about this place that just feels wrong and I don't think it has to do with me being a devil. … And do you have to focus on Rias like that Ddraig?!'

[I agree with you partner; this place feels unholy, there is still some holy energy here, but it is tainted… likely fallen's work. And how can you not look at the redhead's chest?! What I wouldn't give to… oh how do you humans put it… cup a feel of those melons. Come on Partner, you're a male; how can you not want to give that bust a healthy squeeze?!]

I ignored everything after Ddraig had said that the taint was the work of fallen angels. In any event, it would be in my best interest to leave this place for the time being and quickly. I turned to the girl and forced a smile.

"Well Miss, now that you're here; I'll be on my way. It was nice meeting you…"

My female companion frowned and panicked a bit at me saying I was leaving right that minute. She moved forward, waving her arms to get and keep my attention.

"Eh?! Please wait a minute!"

I stopped for a moment, looking at her.

"Please! You must let me thank you for bringing me here! Maybe a cup of tea or something…"

This girl is really nice; I give her that. I haven't met anyone as innocent as this girl was before; and for some reason I felt the need to protect this girl… it was like it was instinctual. But this place is giving me serious chills… the likes of which I haven't had in years! Still, I can't say that out loud without having to give an explanation as to why I felt that way. And I couldn't do that with this girl. So, I tried to be nice and kindly refuse her offer.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry here…"

The girl's expression changed to one of sadness. She clasped her hands together and pleaded with me in such a way that it was extremely hard to refuse! However, I really needed to get out of this place!

"No, seriously I have somewhere else to be, I'm in a rush… yet now that I think about it; I never told you my name. I'm Issei Hyoudou, but just call me Issei. And your name would be Miss?"

Suddenly the girl's face burst into a smile at the question.

"I'm Sister Asia Argento! Please call me Asia."

I smiled back and this one was a real smile, not forced at all.

"Well then, Sister Asia, until we meet again."

"Yes! Let's most certainly meet again Issei-san."

As I left, Asia looked very happy… it hurt a lot to leave; but there was just something about this place that was dangerous to me!

Well, with a good portion of the daylight hours still to go; I probably should go and… report how the contract went to Rias. I was supposed to go to the clubroom this morning and tell her how things went with the contract last night; that was before I had bumped into Asia. … She isn't going to be pleased with it; I can already see that. Returning to the clubroom things were as I suspected… the president wasn't happy with me coming back with no payment from the contract. She didn't yell at me, yet she might as well have done so for all the reprimand I got from her. Yes, the survey was great! I satisfied the client… Still, as the contract is judged upon two criteria; those are customer satisfaction AND received payment. Both are weighted together for the judge score on how a contract went. … I got no payment… so I failed. Without payment, the best grade I could get would be 50% or less… so as I said, a big fat F for Failure!

"It was your first contract, so it's okay that things didn't go perfectly; take it as a learning experience. Still, what took you so long to come back and report the contract anyway Issei? You were done late last night and so you should have come in this morning to talk about it."

"Well, Buchou…"

I began telling her about my meeting Asia and helping her find the church. It was simple thing and I was being the nice person by helping another; I'm a nice guy, which won't change with me becoming a devil. Nevertheless, by the look on Rias's face; you would think I had just committed possible treason or a crime like unto it!

"Don't ever go near a church again."

Is that what she's so worried about? I'm fine so, no harm, no foul right?

"Buchou… I was just helping…"

Rias wasn't listening to me, which was made clear by her interrupting me.

"By simply setting foot there, you could create a conflict between those on the side of heaven and us devils. Another one of those spears of light could come flying at you at any time, you know?"

Create a conflict with angels? The feeling around that building made it obvious that the building no long belonged to… G… *sigh* I think I will go with my cousin's term for him; the one upstairs… hey no pain! Thank God-OWOWOWOW… Da** it! I need to watch my thoughts now it seems. I decided to reply to Rias about what she had said.

"Um… really? I didn't think it would be that big of a thing; I mean…"

I highly doubt angels would attack just because I'm a devil. Having met two angels before now and they were both nice, sensible people and that fact is easy to understand that when you talk to one of them. Yes, they had been acquaintances of Kira, but still I had gotten to talk to them a bit and they were nice. By what they had said, attacking and eliminating devils is a low priority for them, they had other worries of their own, which they didn't mention in detail. Really, the only way they would go against devils were if they were to be attacked by devils themselves. I looked back to Rias's face and said that my question and following opinion hadn't been wise to state vocally.

"Yes it is. You should also avoid anyone associated with the church!"

… It is far too late for that. I have met a number of people the work for the church; at my previous schools and other places. Some even became friends after we met; still keep in contact with some of them as best as I can, by writing letters. Dearie me, I think she includes Asia in that avoid associating with; yet, Asia wouldn't hurt me. I know that, I can tell; she isn't like that! Rias just kept going in this… verbal slapping she was giving me.

"Exorcists in particular are dangerous and probably one of our worst enemies. They are blessed by heaven; they wield enough power from there to destroy even us."

My attention was snapped back to my peerage king. I swallowed hard at hearing about exorcists. I'm not scared of them, I have been around a few and they seemed like normal people… yes more religiously devoted but other than that, they are normal everyday people. Granted, I'm worried and now will be wary at what they could do to me, yes; but I'm not scared of them. Rias didn't stop in her explanation.

"An exorcised devil is completely annihilated! It ceases to exist!"

Okay, got it; exorcists can kill devils completely and utterly. I already kind of guessed that since talking to a good friend named Duo Maxwell while living in Europe. He's a nice guy, cheerful too, though he's serious about his job as an exorcist or said so in the last letter that I received from him just before the summer break began. He says it's his life's calling and won't accept anyone telling him anything different. I'll be sure to watch myself around those kind of people. Once again, I tried again to get in a word.

"Well, I…"

"Issei, can you even grasp the gravity of something like this or how close you got to possibly dying!"

If Rias expects an answer, then why does she interrupt me? Does she think I can't take care of myself in a tough situation or any kind of situation for that matter? Granted, I haven't told her anything about my training; Kira had asked me not to say anything, but still I'm not completely dumb and go around obliviously ignorant of the supernatural waiting to be killed. Okay, one more time, with feeling; answering her questions.

"But Buchou…"

Rias came over to me and hugged me. This made me unable to finish my explanation. Why… why won't she even take a second to listen to me?!

"(Sigh) sorry, I got too worked up in this. In any case, I want you to be more careful next time."

At this point it just isn't worth it for me to try to explain to Rias by this point about how I have experience with the supernatural already. Perhaps, she might listen to me later… I hope she listens to me later is probably better to say. It was as this scene was happening that the door to the clubroom opened and Akeno entered. She stood where she was and just stared at Rias hugging me; then she put a hand to her mouth and chuckled a bit.

"Oh my, my. Is the lecture finished?"

… That was a lecture?! It felt more like a poignant reprimand and figurative beat down and I didn't even deserve it in the first place as I was just helping someone else! Rias looked to Akeno and spoke.

"What is it Akeno?"

"We have received a request form the Arch Duke for a task to be handled."

Huh? So devils ask other devils to deal with problems they can't handle... or is it more that the problems that they would rather not handle themselves or think it beneath themselves. Oh the things you learn and wonder when you listen to what others say.

Apparently, this Arch Duke… whoever he is; asked Rias and her peerage to take care of a stray devil. Per Rias's stated definition of what stray devils are; they were once devils that served a master, who have betrayed said masters and have begun operating independently for whatever their reason. In simple terms as she said, a wild dog of sorts in comparison. According to devil rules and laws, strays need to be taken down as soon as they're located. Yet… that sounds rather cut and dry; what about regards to mitigating circumstances? Say that the 'stray devil' was treated lower than dirt by their master and were just outright abused and got to the point that they had enough and left. I wouldn't blame a devil if they left for a reason like that… I would seriously think about leaving if my master treated me worse than garbage.

As I remember Kira mentioning the term stray devil in a bit of a different way and he gave the impression that it wasn't good. … How did he put it…? _'__I can promise you, said title isn't one you want; it pretty much means anyone can kill you without consequences attached… no matter to which faction the killer belongs' _I believe he said. So, being a stray devil pretty much is akin to having a bounty or price on your head. My question then would be, if you know that going stray is going to eventually get you killed; then how bad can one's situation get for them to do this to themselves?! Other than, being treated lower than dirt that is; that I can completely understand. This all seems to be somewhat unfair and very judgmental without knowing all the facts, which was just wrong. The more I learn about devils… the more I have to wonder if they are not all that different than how they are pictured in the bible.

Our group arrived at a dilapidated building that assumedly the stray devil we were out to take care of was currently living. Now when I say dilapidated, I meant that this building had long ago seen better days… like decades ago; now this place was crumbling and falling apart. … Really it was a miracle that this place was still standing or hadn't been demolished by someone yet. Even with the state of this building, we all entered the place. The place had a rank stench about it and there was the dampness that mold thrives in.

Rias had us travel in a loose group, searching room by room. With the views I got from the rooms; I was getting curious as to what the function of this building had been. It kind looked like this place could have been a school, yet there were other things I saw in some of the rooms that would contradict that view of a school building. It was around fifteen minutes in to our search that something happened and the change came from Koneko, she stiffened for a moment and then covered her nose and mouth. Rias looked at Koneko.

"What is it Koneko?"

"I smell blood… it is here."

Upon Koneko saying that I sniffed the air and could tell that she was right. The scent of blood hung in the air like a foul odor… this is one of those times I wish my enhanced senses weren't as good as they were. My senses had gotten much better over the years of training I have done with Kira. I had developed them out of necessity as Kira had begun given me tasks and challenges that were specifically meant to give my senses work to do. With Koneko's detection of blood, it means that we were likely getting very close to the one we were here to find and deal with. It was Rias talking to me that redirected my attention back to the present and onto her.

"Issei this is a good chance for you to learn about devil battles, so watch carefully."

I wanted to again tell Rias that I know about battles in the supernatural already, but I kept my piece. Rias would no doubt figure out soon enough that I was more aware of the goings on in the supernatural world than most would think. We kept going deeper into the structure. Rias, as we did this; continued the conversation with me.

"While we're at it; I can explain the traits of each piece that members of a peerage have."

Pieces? Oh right, the system that devils use to reincarnate people and boost their numbers back up… or something like that. If I remember right, a devil named Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four current leaders of the devils was the one who created the system for the evil pieces; according to Lycorise. Supposedly, he is different than most devils in the fact of he isn't very interested or active in his position; spending more time on his hobby and passion of inventing things, or so I hear.

"The evil pieces… the system that devils used to replenish their numbers that dropped due to the Great War, isn't it?"

I just wanted to confirm that what I knew and have been told is correct. Having some of the fact and then the gaps fill in with hearsay and rumor isn't something I like; so I like to confirm what is true and what is not so that I can eliminate the gaps the best I can. Rias paused and did a slight double take, before she nodded and answered me.

"Yes, that's correct. There is the queen, two bishops, two knights, two rooks and eight pawns; each as their own traits and specialty."

So, all the pieces that make up on side's piece set in the game of Chess, makes perfect sense to me. Every room we looked into to search for the stray, it became clear that something had been through here and had been doing things of a dark nature. These rooms were getting messier the farther we went; I was starting to wonder what this stray had been doing here in this structure and yet at the same time, I don't want to know. Rias's voice caught my attention back as she continued in her explanation.

"And through this system, devil servants can display similar power as their master. Nowadays, 'Rating games' pit the strength of evil pieces against each other have become popular between households and pillars. These games can play a part in one's influence, status and ranking."

Gain similar powers as their master? Wonder what that entails. And then 'Rating games'? That's another term I have heard about, but it sounds more like a fight to see whose has the better peerage and then flaunt the fact afterward. That just sounds like grounds that can brew problems between different parties, or a nice way to say fighting one another for just the heck of it. I mean, Rias isn't what I would consider arrogant or one with an ego; but there are those who are. These rating games sound more like a way to preen and inflate their own ego and pride. Not to say I'm totally and utterly against a fight to test one's skills and abilities; I enjoy such activities myself. Just wouldn't look forward to someone blustering on about how good they are and that they can't be beat; when in reality they are just putting out hot air.

"Don't worry Issei; we haven't participated in rating games yet and Rias isn't at the age just yet to officially be in one."

Turning around to see that the line had come from Kiba. I wasn't aware that there was an age limit or expectation for participation in rating games. Yet, that would mean that my fellow peerage members haven't gotten a chance to be in one of the games. However, that begs the question; what piece am I then?

"So then, what piece am I?"

"Issei, you're…"

There was a loud creak of wood somewhere ahead of us. All of us stopped and glanced in front of us to track the source that the creak had come from. Half a minute later there was a sliding sound followed by a slightly louder creak of wooden floorboards. It would seem we have found the one we're hunting then. Moving into a defensive fighting stance due to habit; I noticed that the Koneko and Kiba were doing the same as me. Rias on the other hand, took a step forward.

"Stray Devil Visor, we've come to destroy you!"

… Rias… are you trying to give opportunity to the one we are here to literally kill to do us in first?! Kira always made sure to tell me, that announcing yourself like one of those action heroes you find in fiction; is stupid. You give away your position and let down your guard even if it is just a little, but that's enough for an opponent to get a strike in and if placed right… your dead. I glanced to the side after shaking my head in pity; and focused forward when I saw the top half of a human body, the lower half was just gone… probably eaten were I to give a guess by the jagged rip markings with where the lower body had been. Then from the corridor in front of us came a dark horrible feminine voice.

**"Such a good smell." **

We entered a large room… maybe the cafeteria or something like that. Out of the shadows of this room on the other end came a figure. The figure was that of a young woman in their early to mid-twenties; with a voluptuous figure along with short white hair. I instantly was hit by a familiar sick feeling that I get when I'm around girls… especially when they're naked. It is the first warning signs of my glitch starting up.

"**I wonder if you flesh will be as fresh a red as that hair of yours. Let's find out."**

Moments later this stray devil came out fully from the darkness that it had been hidden in. Where the upper body was that of a woman; the lower body wasn't. The woman was attached to what appeared to be the body similar to a lion with the tail of a snake. The front legs had sharp claws as a lion would and the tail had fangs in the snake mouth, meaning it was likely poisonous. The sick nauseating feeling disappear seconds after seeing the rest of the stray's body. … I'll be fine with this; part may look like a human female but the rest doesn't and that won't set off my condition… that was a little close for reasonable comfort. Rias spoke up at this time after all of us got some time to take in the appearance of this devil.

"A form utterly lacking in class… it suits you as you are now."

… Is there going to be banter now?! Rias… this isn't like things you read! The stray devil Visor didn't take Rias's comment well at all. Its face contorted as it screeched its fury.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Visor rushed forward. I looked to Rias and seeing she wasn't worried about the stray devil that was about to attack her; I stayed where I was.

"Yuuto!"

I flicked my gaze from Rias to Kiba who she had shouted for.

"Got it!"

I watched Kiba as he moved at a quick pace that surprised me; he wasn't as fast as some I knew, but Kiba certainly not slow. Following his movements as he went forward and pulling a sword out of nowhere and struck Visor. Rias's voice snapped me back to her as she spoke.

"Yuuto's piece is a knight and a knight's trait is speed. Knights are known to have superior in the area of speed."

Rias kept going in explaining that knights were had the equivalent value of three pawns. However, like all things in life where there is a plus there will also be a minus. Knights according to Rias had speed and mobility, allowing them to do fast attacks and evade better than others tend to; they do have a flaw. That flaw is their defense is rather low and so powerful attacks if it lands, can do a heavy amount of damage to them. The other problem that knights have is if something happens to their legs; then they are in trouble as their speed and mobility take a huge hit in exchange.

After Kiba had landed a couple of slashes; he was forced back. I had to admit that Kiba was fairly good with the swords that he uses; I have never had much talent with weapons, so I have stuck to hand to hand combat and martial arts. Koneko moved forward towards Visor. When Visor noticed her it bared down on her and for a moment it looked like Koneko had been crushed under Visor's front feet. Rias was quick to reassure that Koneko would be fine.

"Koneko will be fine; she is a rook. The rook's trait is that of extreme strength and high defense. So moving a rook is not something that just any can do."

I watched as the floor beneath Visor's front legs shook and then exploded. Koneko was where the floorboards had exploded up from and though her uniform was in rather a derogating state; Koneko herself seemed fine. Rias went on explaining that rooks were worth five pawns. Where knights got speed increase, rooks got strength, which translated into better offense and defense. And the flaw for the rook was that those with high speed could beat them. So rooks and knights are pretty much on the opposite ends of the spectrum in strengths and weaknesses.

"And then there is Akeno; she is…"

I blinked and stared at Rias; however, she didn't finish as Akeno interrupted her.

"Ufu fu, it's my turn then."

There was a flash and then I saw Akeno was wearing… a shrine priestess outfit?! … I'm getting a strong feeling of foreboding right now, and I don't like it at all!

"Akeno is my queen and the queen has the traits of all the pieces."

Okay... that makes a bit of sense. With Rias's explanation, Queens were worth nine pawns, so more than a chess set has normally. The traits they have make them the most balanced piece other than the king who is the determining piece of the game. I respected Akeno, but as I watched her, my view of her changed.

It all started with Akeno getting a smile on her face. The following second a magic seal that was the same as the one Rias used, then there was the flash of thunder which came from the magic circle and struck down on the stray devil. Visor screamed while she was being electrocuted with the thunder and it looked very painful. After thirty seconds of constant shocking from the thunder; Akeno stopped the electricity's flow. The stray devil was still somehow moving after taking that amount of volts, which for whatever strange reason spurred Akeno to laugh and keep going! And so, another shot of thunder came down upon Visor. The shots of thunder kept coming one after another and Visor screamed with every shock of Thunder. Through this all, Akeno looked like she was having the time of her life… it was freaky! After the eight thunder strike I couldn't keep quiet and voiced my opinion.

"Buchou… Akeno is really starting to scare me with how she is acting right now."

Rias looked to me and smiled a little.

"Queen Akeno is, but more than anything else, Akeno is the ultimate Sadist."

If Rias said that as an attempt to comfort me, then you blew it Rias… completely. I'm no stranger to seeing others find enjoyment in causing pain to others. For a time, I thought Kira was a sadist; he isn't as that's just his teaching method. Apparently, his father, which he doesn't talk about often; anyway Kira's father had begun teaching him in much the same manner Kira does with me before he died. The said teaching method is brutal, yet it can be effective… it is where the saying, 'what doesn't kill you, will only make you stronger' comes from; cause that's my cousin's teaching method in a nutshell. Kiba came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Issei, the vice president is very kind to her allies."

'You can say that all you want… but after watching the display Akeno put on… I'm still extremely scared and worried about what Akeno could do to me, especially if she finds out the amounts of stamina I have! She's like Kira was in the first two years of training… *shudder* those were horrible times!'

[No kidding or joke about that partner. I swear that he and the old one were actually trying to kill us back then!]

'I wouldn't say they were trying to kill us, exactly… that's not the right way of putting it; more like getting as close as possible without actually killing us is correct.'

By now, Akeno had ceased deep fat frying the devil in its own fat and oils. Visor was not looking good at this point, yet after the things that Akeno had done to her. Rias stepped to the forefront of our group and looked down at Visor.

"Any last words?"

"**K-kill me." **

Rias raised a hand and pointed it at Visor.

"Right, well then vanish."

Right in front of Rias's hand, red and black energy formed and after it had increased to being about two feet in diameter. Then Buchou shot the orb at the stray and it enveloped the devil appearing to melt it into nothing. With Visor as good as gone I turned to Rias.

"Um Buchou… back to my first question; what piece am I?"

"Hmm? Oh, Issei, you're a pawn."

'… I'm an ordinary foot soldier?!'

[A pawn… BAW-HAHAHAHAH!]

The expression of disappointment and contained frustration would make those watching me thing that I was feeling self-deprecation. That wasn't the case; I was having to tolerate Ddraig's laughing at me for what position I was in and it was very degrading!

[BAW-HAHAHAHA!]

'Thanks Ddraig… you know just how to make me feel good about myself. But lest you forget boob addict, you're considered to be in the same lowly position as I am; so, how the mighty have fallen to you!'

[… Da** it, you're right! … can we agree not to say anything about this to your cousin or the old one?]

'Yes, we can agree to say nothing about it.'

Well, after the stray devil was handled we parted for the night; life for whatever reason, returned to a semblance of normalcy, which it doesn't do often. Still, I think it is nice to have some uneventful time that the supernatural doesn't make my life busy. For the next two days, the routine was going to school; when classes ended, go to the clubroom and receive the pile of flyers that I would hand out to people. When all that was said and done, I got to go home and do homework before heading to bed. The life of an average high school student at it usual… and I was appreciating it, let me tell you! It was on Friday when that nice quiet routine changed; in a big way.

So Friday… the school day went much like the two day before this one. It started when I came back to report on my flyer distribution, yet it was as I came back to get my school bag and head home that Rias informed me that she had a contract for me. Apparently Koneko, had been doubled booked in contract summon requests… again; and so Rias was giving me the one that Koneko wasn't going to, again. That's how I got my second contract; not the way I saw or wanted to get it but I won't complain for the moment; that just makes things worse and more time consuming. I appeared on the doorstep of the apartment. Raising a hand to knock, but never got a chance as the door creaked and cracked open a bit. A chill ran up my spine at the sight of the door being unlocked and opening on its own. Pausing for a moment before, I took a step inside the apartment and the scent of blood and something foul hit me. I covered my mouth to try to filter out the nauseating smell. Most of my sense told me to get out of this place, post-haste; and I was about to do so as my instincts have always signaled the best actions for me.

However, I needed this contract… Rias had been clear on that… wonder why she's so insistent. Nonetheless, this place felt wrong and dangerous; since I'll likely be accused of running away were I to leave, best to be on guard and alert! I kept quiet and moved deeper into the apartment trying to find out what had happened. I enter the main room of this place and it was there I stopped dead at the sight that was before me. There was a… well, what had been a person earlier that was now upside down and seemingly attached to the wall. I inched closer to confirm what I was seeing. On closer inspection, I saw to my horror that the person was held to the wall with large stake-like nails; two in both their wrists, palms and close to their shoulders. More nails lined his legs; the nails started mid-thigh and then knees and ankles. The final nail went through his feet, which had been crossed over one another so the nail went through both feet. The scent that was in the air with the smell of blood, was now clear as I keep staring; this person was disemboweled and still had some of their internal organs hanging out of the cavity that once had been the person's gut. To top it all off, the person was covered… nearly head to toe, in blood… likely their own, which just makes it worse!

I looked away from the gruesome sight of the disfigured body and noticed something else on the wall. On the wall next to what had once been a person was writing… and the writing was the crimson color of blood. The two lines of words read as follows;

'Everyone Who Sins

is a Slave to Sin'.

My eyes were glued to the two lines written on the wall next to the dead person. Whoever had done this act had a very sick and twisted sense of right and wrong, if they knew the difference at all. I'm leaning towards the not knowing the difference at all. This goes beyond ritualistic type of killing and just is plain wrong! … right, screw staying for the contract like I was thinking before, I'm getting out of here and will take whatever Rias has in store for me instead.

"Well, well! Welcome honored guest to this abode that has been freshly cleansed of a false worshiper. You must have been the devil this heathen called upon."

I spun around to see a young man… who couldn't be many years older than me, for he looked younger than Kira. He was dressed in white pants and white dress shirt and over that wore a black coat with a grey stripe in the center and gold buttons on the grey stripe. His hair was almost white… not as white as Koneko's hair is, but more like a dirty grey white mix. In contrast to his hair color, his eyes were a dark red and looked… well best just to say I don't want to get to know this guy any more than I unfortunately do! By the way he was dressed, it was highly likely he was an exorcist and that was trouble for me!

"Ah what luck this is for me that you have come!"

The guy took a few steps that looked rather choreographed… Please tell me that he isn't going to do what I think he is. The exorcist began to… dance… and sing… Oh no…

" I am a priest! I'm a boy priest~ !"

" I love to chop up devil folk, whether there or here "

" I'm a nihilist who cuts them down, and I do it with a sneer "

" I'll slice off your vile little devil heads~ And thereby earning my daily bread! "

What have I done to be forced to endure this torture?! This priest's voice was awful; he couldn't care a tune in a bucket to save his life! His dancing was… I'll need time to work on getting the images out of my brain! And… I would rather not get into the wrongness of the subject matter this poor excuse for a priest was singing about!

'Okay… is it just me, or is this guy an escapee of a mental institution?!'

[Partner… it ain't just you, this is one of the nuttiest humans I have been forced to be in the presence of… and I have been around some real lunatics and mad nuts… and that's saying something coming from me!]

'So… who do you think let him out of the nut house and roam free?'

[Not the faintest clue! But they need to be publically executed for releasing someone like this screwball out to wreak havoc on society!]

'I agree with you there.'

Snapping back to the present matter as this priest moved forward; I jumped back and away from this guy. I wanted to keep my distance for the time being; for my own safety more than anything else!

"You're a quick one; I'm Feed Sellzen and I'm a priest!"

I glared at Freed.

"Shouldn't you say former priest? I can't see the church letting you be a priest without lowering its standards and lower them really far at that."

Freed smiled at me… and it was creepy. It felt more like a serial killer was smiling at his victim before they kill them!

"I don't need to hear that from you sh*** devil!"

So, Mr. Priest has a foul mouth to boot… great mixture… not really though.

"So then, Mr. Priest; I assume you're responsible for what happened to this person?"

Freed laughed at my question.

"Oh, yes indeed! And what wonderful screams he made!"

'… I take back what I thought about Mr. Priest earlier; he's evil, sick and twisted!'

[Not, going to argue with you there, partner. Just be careful around this one; he'll likely be unpredictable.]

"Why would you kill him? He was human like you."

Freed laughter continued.

"Why, you ask? Because he made a pact with a devil. Humans that make pacts with devils are nothing but filth and they have no reason to live!"

I was getting angry at this guy's reasoning and justification of killing someone. Mr. Priest's laughing stopped abruptly and he took a few steps closer to me.

"Now listen here, you sh**y devil."

Freed turned and walked over to the body nailed to the wall and placed his foot against the man's face.

"You guys live off the desires of humans, right? Those who provide you with sustenance have ceased to be human!"

Freed pushed his foot into the dead man's face as he kept talking.

"So I did this guy a favor and killed him before he got any more corrupt."

Mr. Priest started kicking the man's body and did so with a smile all the while.

"Compassion! I'm all about compassion! AMEN!"

That was enough! The next thing Freed knew I was in front of him with my left hand covered in the simpler red gauntlet form holding Mr. Priest's face in a steel vise-like grip and holding him slightly off the ground. At least Freed's feet weren't touching the ground right now. I was livid; this guy had killed someone, for a stupid reason and he, was saying it was an act of mercy!

"That's enough, little boy Priest! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn your face into something less recognizable then the man you killed!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement at waist level; I released Mr. Priest and moved backward. The bang of a gun sounded; if I hadn't moved from where I had been holding the murdering psychopath, I would have a hole in my upper right leg just above my knee. The boosted gear changed back to the armguard form and I shifted into a defensive fighting stance.

"Oh! So you can put up a fight then sh**y devil! That will make it much more fun to kill you!"

Freed brought out a hilt and became a blade of light… great a gun that has bullets with light elemental qualities and a blade of light. This is going to get risky for me! Freed charged forward at me and I dodged the wild swings of the light blade with relative ease; evading the bullets was a bit more difficult. My original assumption was on the money; this guy was a nut case and that meant that he was going to be unpredictable in his attack strategy and patterns. Over the next five minutes our skirmish can to a sort of standstill; Freed hadn't hit me, though it had been close on some shots and I hadn't landed a hit on him. That was kind of surprising to me that Mr. Priest was able to dodge my strikes; I wasn't sending the hits slow… a normal human shouldn't be able to react that quickly. Yet with Freed and his mental state… who knows what's happening in there or how it affects him.

Freed was staring at me with annoyance and I was still keeping calm and waiting for him to make the next move. However, when the tense atmosphere was broken, it wasn't Mr. Priest or myself; but it came from the doorway to the next room inside the apartment.

"Father Freed… what's going on here?"

I turned on the spot and saw to my shock and horror… standing there was the nun I had met earlier, Asia Argento. My mind felt numb or frozen at seeing her again and here of all places… could Rias have been right about her?

"Ah Asia, did you finish setting up the barrier?"

"Well it is almost done, but then I heard a commotion and came to see what it was…"

Then Asia shifted her gaze onto me and her eyes widened.

"Issei-san?"

Crap… this isn't how I imagined we would see each other again nor is it what I would have wanted it to play out! Freed looked from Asia, then to me and then back to Asia.

"Hold on, you two know each other?"

I ignored Mr. Priest but still kept alert of where he was and what he was doing before facing Asia.

"Hi… Asia."

She kept staring at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"Issei, what are you doing here?"

I would have answered her… yet I was beaten to it by the nut case.

"Asia, didn't you know that this boy is a f**king devil? He is one of those who we are called to destroy, not get friendly with!"

Then Freed rushed forward and raised the light sword to strike me. I raised my left arm with the boosted gear to block or parry the oncoming blow. However, to my astonishment and to Mr. Priest as well; Asia stood in front of me and prevented me from being hit by the light blade. There was silence in the room for a full minute after Asia did this.

"Please Father Freed, even if Issei-san is a devil; he is a good person. Please don't kill him."

As I thought, Asia is a very nice and innocent girl; I wasn't wrong in wishing to be her friend. Freed didn't take Asia's plea well… more like an insult.

"Don't kill him?! Asia, he is a devil! The enemy that we kill in the service of God!"

Freed grabbed Asia and pulled her over to him. Asia's outfit had been ripped open by the light sword and so there was a large portion of her front that was exposed. This ticked me off and thoughts of making this guy suffer came to mind with more frequency. Mr. Priest, once he had pulled her to where he stood; began to molest her as he continued his monolog.

"Devil's aren't nice! They are going to trick you so that they can lead you astray!"

… This guy! I was so mad at the lies he is spouting! The urge to say a line with the way that Freed says we devils are. It goes something like this; 'hello kettle, my name is pot. You look blacker than I' comes to mind strongly. Freed's molestation didn't stop or end as he proceeded to tell Asia how evil devils are; in fact, his motions got more vigorous! Asia's cries of pain made that clear to me!

'Ddraig… there are times I didn't imagine it possible, yet here we are forced to see an example. I know I have called you a pervert; but this guy is worse than you!'

[… I admit I have an interest in females, but I have a minimum level of respect of them. This guy is just low to do this to this nun partner. Please say we aren't going to stand here any longer and watch this nut get away with this horrible act!]

'Hell no Ddraig!'

Freed had become completely involved in his… explanation and molestation; that he wasn't paying attention to me at all. Moving forward, my right arm cocked back and when I got close enough I punched Freed hard! Oh, did it ever feel good to nail the sick nut case, square in his arrogant face! Sending Mr. Priest flying into the wall next to the body that he nailed to the wall with a solid haymaker, brought satisfaction to my heart. After giving Mr. Priest what he deserved, I turned to Asia; who had fallen to her knees after Freed got to know the wall up close and personal.

"Hey Asia, are you okay? I mean after what… that guy did to you and everything…"

"Issei… is it true?"

I did a double take, what was Asia referring to?

"Is what true Asia?"

"You, being a devil."

Not answer right away; were I to deny the statement then I would be lying. I suppose I should just be upfront and tell her the truth. I'm her friend after all, lying wouldn't be right.

"Yes, I'm a devil as of earlier this week; however, it wasn't exactly by choice, though I'm okay with being a devil. It's… complicated. But I'm not evil; I'm just me and that will not change because of what I am."

I took off my school jacket and put it over Asia's front to help her keep decant and smiled in hopes that it would put her at ease and show that I was being honest with her. Then hearing movement from the side, I pushed Asia forward and then shooting to my feet. Making sure that I was between Asia and the nut that was no doubt getting up right now. The clang of the light sword meeting the gauntlet on my left arm signaled that the nutty exorcist was up again after taking my haymaker to his face. I turned my head so that I had to unfortunately face his ugly mug and gave him a deadpanned look.

"It would've been easier for you if you hadn't got back up, you sick nut job."

Freed cackled at what I had said. … Did my hit to his face unhinged him further?! Great, just what I don't need!

"What the hell is this?! Suddenly you're all tough and cold; you think you can intimidate me you sh**y devil!"

While Freed was talking I balanced myself and pulled back my knee and then just as he finished calling me a foul name I sent my knee into his gut. Mr. Priest let out a grunt before he sunk to the floor. I took a few steps back from Freed for my own safety.

"Anyone ever tell you of your nasty habit of rambling… along with use of foul language? Anyway, it would be in your best interest to stay down this time Freed."

Having Freed where he was at a disadvantage; suddenly there came red light that filled the entire room. I took a quick glance around to locate the source of the light and saw that it was a magic circle and it was the same one that Rias uses. And speaking of Buchou… she came out of the magic circle along with everyone else in the occult research club. I had little time to take their presence in, before Freed somehow got back to his feet. It was kind of surprising, after the punishment I have given him in the last few minutes in mind, most wouldn't being getting up. I may not hit as hard as my cousin does and I can attest just how hard he punches; still I didn't hit Mr. Priest gently. So, I'm a bit impressed by Freed's physical endurance; it ain't natural I tell ya!

Turning to face him for the… you know what; I have lost count of how many times that I have faced the nut case to either dodge his attack of to serve a richly deserved blow to this guy. Still the expression on Mr. Priest's face had degraded from a creepy nut case trying to kill me, to a look I would expect from a crazed serial killer that's obsessed!

"KEE! THAT F**KING HURT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT SH**Y DEVIL!"

Freed suddenly appeared in front of me as if out of thin air… how did he do that?! He raised his light blade above his head and started bringing it down to cut me in half.

"NOW DIE, YOU PIECE OF SH*TTTTT!"

I saw the sword of light coming at me and I was about to move when the poisonous weapon came to a halt. I blinked at the sight in front of me; Kiba was standing before me with a black medium length blade. The blade had no visible hilt and… was somehow disrupting the light sword Mr. Priest had? That's neat; haven't seen something that can do such a thing before.

"WHAT THE F**K IS THIS?!"

Kiba didn't move, just smiled slightly at Freed.

"You have quite a mouth for a priest you know."

Then a bolt of thunder shot past Kiba and myself; Freed barely dodged the electricity aimed at him. It was the thunder that got the nut to look around and take in the others that were here. I took the time to have Ddraig change the boosted gear gauntlet back to the armguard; would have to do a lot of explaining were Rias to see how good I'm with my sacred gear.

"Well well, so the whole crew of devils are here. Normally I would say I'll have the time of my life cutting you into pieces; but I'm not supposed to fight you right now. It saddens me to have to refuse the opportunity to kill you devils, yet that's how it go-"

He didn't finish as I once more, nailed the nutty priest straight in the face and sent him flying into the next room and crashing into stuff. Didn't think that hitting this nut with my bare fist would feel this good; but this guy had really got on my nerves! I turned to Rias, who was currently looking at Koneko for some reason.

"Buchou, fallen angels are heading this way!"

That came from Koneko. … Fallen eh? It would probably be best to avoid confronting them as the last one I crossed… well, I made sure there was nothing left of him. So, I doubt I'll be very popular with them. Maybe Kira could help in that if I ask… with all of his connections, I've learned there is little my cousin can't do. Rias however, looked worried.

"Okay everyone, we're leaving now."

I hesitated a moment; before looking to Asia who was confused at this situation. She was looking at me with an expression of fright to an extent, but also a plea for help. That tugged at my heart, and as her friend I wanted to help Asia and would do so to the best of my abilities! Shifting my attention back to Rias I decided to convince her to take Asia with us. The sweet girl shouldn't be around these kind of people. Freed abused and molested her for goodness sakes! And by the look of it, the fallen angels don't see her as a person… she would be better off with us then those she is with right now!

"Buchou please, take Asia with us."

I pointed to Asia to make sure that Rias knew who I was referring to. She looked at Asia and then to me with an express that made me think she was thinking I might be crazy.

"Issei we can't! Besides she's with the church or more likely the fallen; we need to go now!"

"CURSE YOU DEVILS!"

I turned in time to see Freed charging at me again, but before he closed half of the distance… a couch plowed into him?! I glanced over to my right to see it had been Koneko that had sent the piece of furniture at Freed. Nodding in thanks to her for her quick action… kind of wish I had thought about chucking a couch at the nut case seeing how he took it. I looked back at Asia and was about to run over to retrieve her when Kiba grabbed me, dragging me towards the others that were in the magic circle already. I struggled against Kiba's hold on me; trying to get to Asia!

"Kiba, let me go! I can still make it in time! I will not leave her behind!"

Kiba didn't listen to my bellows, just kept pulling me. Once he and I were in the magic circle I heard Rias tell Akeno to get us out of here. I was only able to watch in growing horror that I was about to leave Asia behind and managed to scream before we disappeared.

"ASIA!"

The next sight in my vision was that of the ORC. I slumped to the floor, feeling terrible at how I had left such an innocent girl in the company of that sick priest. The feeling quickly turned into the emotion of sorrow and feeling hollow to the world around me. However, I didn't remain on the floor for long as Rias came over to me grabbed my shirt, pulled me up and slapped me hard across the face, which temporarily brought me out of my sorrow. After slapping me she hugged me; leaving me rather confused as to which action I should take as what she thought of my conduct. It was my master's voice that more answer my question as to intent.

"I'm so sorry Issei. I had no idea that the client you had gone to see had been killed by an exorcist. I'm just glad you're safe and alive."

Rias then pull me out of the hug and gave me a serious expression.

"Nevertheless Issei, that girl was a nun and our enemy. You need to stay away from her, for your own safety and wellbeing! Promise me Issei, that you won't go out looking for her. She is dangerous to you! Promise me!"

I swallowed hard at what Rias was asking… no, rather demanding me to swear to her that I wouldn't go looking for Asia. I couldn't… hold it; I have an idea! With the time I have spent around Kira, I've picked up some things from him. His way of thinking is, 'if there is a loophole that needs to be exploited to get you closer to your goal… then don't hesitate on exploiting. Of course, Kira is of the mentality, 'it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission'; so he has gotten into problems, but manages just fine somehow. Nonetheless, there is a risk, this could easily come back to shoot me in the a** and burn me bad. Oh well, the benefit and out coming reward outweighs the risk in my way of seeing things! Now, I need to word this just right…

"Okay… I promise not to go looking for her Buchou…"

Rias smiled and resumed hugging me, and that should cover me for the time being… we'll see how long that coverage lasts. It was at this time my condition with girls, decided to flare up and I started shaking. Within the next ten seconds I miraculously managed to extricate myself from Rias's grasp and was at the door. Don't ask me how I did that; I haven't the faintest clue! This condition with girls that I have somehow, unexplainably gives me the abilities to do seemingly impossible actions in the heat of the moment. Has helped and assisted me out of some really tight jams, I can say!

"Sorry everyone, I need to head home. See you all later!"

Not waiting for a reply, I sprinted out of the ORC fast as to not let things get worse and got to my house at inhuman speeds. Thankfully no one saw me moving at those speeds; that would raise a lot of awkward questions. Arriving home after my encounter with Freed and seeing Asia again; I was sore and aching from the fast paced fight with that nutty priest. What I need is a shower and a night of sleep… I'll face this in the morning. My parents greeted me when I got through the door and asked why I had been out so late. I told them club activities had run a bit long, which was true in a way. They accepted it without argument and I went to my room and fetched clothes and went to the shower. When I got under the hot water I stood thinking on how things were currently, which was difficult as the feeling of sorrow had returned and was gnawing at my heart.

"What do I do about Asia? She's in trouble and I want to help her."

Yes, I may have promised Rias that I wouldn't go out looking for her, BUT if I just happen to be where she is, then I can see her and not break my promise as I hadn't gone out specifically looking for her. This is the loophole that I had seen and exploited. The problem is, if I'm caught by any of my fellow peerage members, I'm in trouble. If Rias catches me doing this; then she'll make me swear to not see Asia again in such a way that I can't go against and I can't do that! I shifted my weight and felt pain shoot through me.

"Ow my muscles are sore from that fight with that nut case priest from earlier."

That priest had been unpredictable to a ridiculous extent! And so I had nearly taken a few hits, no scratches, still my body didn't appreciate what I put it through. I sighed at how circumstances had turned out. I was in a fine position to get into lots of things I would rather not… suddenly I felt a presence appear out of freaking nowhere. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I jumped a bit.

"You look like you went through an ordeal … does it hurt anywhere?"

I spun around and found myself inches away from my master Rias Gremory. The blood in my body changed whatever direction it was going and surged to my head and centered on my nose and was seriously threatening to burst out my nostrils in great streams like the water behind a dam were the dam to burst open! The sick feeling that was the first sign of my condition made itself known, like a car plowing into me at highway speeds!

"P-P-PRESIDENT, W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOINE HERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

[Welcome to paradise partner! Ah, isn't it wonderful?!]

Of course Ddraig would choose to comment when I'm in no good state to get back at him. My condition went to the next level and took effect immediately! I heard Rias speaking, but my brain was going into overload and was having trouble functioning.

"Do you know anyone who bathes clothed?"

That wasn't helping my fast worsening condition due to Rias being around me. The blood throbbed dangerously and I was forced to cover my nose in the effort to prevent the stream from gushing out!

[Partner, I'm begging you… Please, don't faint on me right now! Not when we have this view of Paradise!]

For my peace of mind and not for Ddraig's satisfaction and fulfillment of his perverseness; I dug deep within myself and put forth as much effort as I could muster to fight my bodily reaction to females and managed to delay it for a time. I have no idea how long I have until I likely hits me and with harder force, so I need to use this time to the best of my abilities! I ignored Ddraig and focused on Rias and answering her question.

"N-no I don't, but that's not the point here! Why are you in my bath?!"

Rias got closer and began looking me over.

"Let me see your injury and help them mend."

It felt like a very long time as Rias examined my body for evidence of dancing from the priest. It was taking almost everything I had in me; not to rupture every single blood vessel in my nose and drop to the floor right then and there in a pool of my blood. Finally, when the time of bodily torture ended once Rias had finished her examination, she hugged me.

"I'm sorry… for causing you this pain."

I don't know how long Rias talked, all I know is it was WAY too long for my peace of mind and my body's set responses. She did explain to me that Mr. Priest wasn't an exorcist for the church but most likely a stray exorcist that was allied with the fallen angels. I did not much care about the subject at the time as I was trying to get away from my kings naked form that was doing horrible things to my body and she was preventing me from doing so! Nevertheless, eventually I managed to escape the bathroom and get to my room, and only a slow blood dripping nose in exchange. Thankfully the weekend starts tomorrow and so I should be able to get time away from Rias… hopefully that is!

-Scene Change-

I woke up the next morning bright and early just after dawn. The first thing I did of course was my martial arts routines that I do everyday that I can, to keep fit and ready should I need to defend myself or someone else. When I got back from my morning jog, I noted that I had I had been out for almost two hours. Finally, the weekend has arrived! Sweet Freedom has come to me! No flyers to deliver, no contracts to fulfill, no Rias hovering and spoiling me… Though admittedly, being spoiled by her isn't bad exactly; just want time to myself so I can use it for things I wish to do. If there is one thing I can state for certain, it was that wasn't going to spend the morning or the day in the house, Rias could find me and have something for me to do that she hadn't thought of last night before I managed to liberate my person. Not to say I'm against doing jobs as a devil; I would just like to have a break from them for now… and perhaps come across Asia. Yet I'll not admit that to anyone else!

Saying my farewells to my parents before leaving the house; I set out into the center of town as that was the likely place after the abandoned church and going to that place would be too risky for me. Besides the fact of hopefully running into Asia; I needed to go and buy a few things for myself. Some of my more comfortable clothes I tend to wear on the weekend were starting to be a tad embarrassing to wear, not indecent… yet. Plus, I need to replace some of my clothes that I use for practice the fighting arts. It is a necessity after the summer, with the workouts that Kira provides us with are not soft or clean, clothes just aren't made to take that kind of abuse!

Anyways, I was walking around shopping district for no more than fifteen minutes; when I spotted the one I had wanted to see. In the center of the shopping district on one of the benches surrounding the fountain that acted as the district center piece, sat Asia. Instantly foregoing the plan of clothes shopping; I came up to the bench from behind and leaned up against it. After all, finding Asia was the first priority in my mind and so I had found her.

"Hello again Asia, good to see you're okay."

Asia squealed at hearing me speak, before she twisted around to look at me.

"Issei-san!"

I came around from leaning on the back of the bench to sit next to Asia and smiled at her.

"Issei-san, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine, that priest didn't hit me."

Asia smiled a little at hearing that I wasn't harmed. Then she took out a bundle and handed it to me; unfolding it I realized it was my school jacket. Well, that was a mercy; I was beginning to wonder what I would say to the member of the student council that would call me out on not having my uniform coat. I was about to ask Asia a question when I heard a growl. Looking at Asia from whom the sound originated; she was blushing slightly and not meeting my gaze.

"Asia, how about we get some lunch and then we can catch up?"

Asia was stuttering up a storm before I took her hand and gently pulled her behind me. I took Asia to a restaurant while she was protesting weakly all the way. Yet once I had sat her down and had order for both of us food, since Asia still was having trouble with Japanese language. When the food was delivered, Asia just stared at the food like she had never seen it before. Apparently she hadn't ever had a hamburger before now.

After lunch, I showed her around the shopping district. For hours, I did my utmost to help Asia experience the good and fun things that life has to offer. I got to see a true and genuine smile from this innocent girl and it was amazing to see the change in her continence. We ended out at an arcade in the end and Asia was interested in the crane games. I managed to win a cat plush animal for her and the simple toy, you would think it was a great treasure by how Asia took the toy and hugged it to herself.

We had headed back to the fountain where we had come across each other and sat on a bench together and started the day. Asia once again thanked me for what I had done for her today. When I asked her if she hadn't had fun where she had been before coming here to Japan. She got a downcast expression when I had inquired. And as she began to tell me her story, I understood why she was so desperate to have a friend.

Asia was abandoned by her parents shortly after being born, then ending out at an orphanage that was run by the church. There her basic needs had been met by the church and had she had grown to love the sisterhood of nuns that took care of her and the other children. Her healing power had shown itself shortly after she had turned eight; when a young boy had brought a hurt animal and she had healed the creature. After that had happened, it hadn't taken long for the priest that the nuns reported the status of the orphanage to come and take Asia away for the only place she had ever knew.

Those in the church had quickly declared that Asia was a 'saint' and so had been sent from… the one from above, to show his power, or something like that. When she had been declared a saint, people would come and be healed by her; word of these events spread, and so believers flocked to the church. Due to this turn of events, leaders of the church treated her kindly and care for her basic needs. Asia said that she was grateful for the power she has to heal others, but as a 'saint'; she was view as different from everyone else around her. No one was able to get to know her for who she is or… I think was even permitted to do so at all. As a 'saint of… him' she only would need his love and would be able to live and be happy. Asia had been isolated and was seen more like an object than a person and so had been lonely for a long time.

However, one day that had all changed drastically. Asia had been walking around the church she lived in and had come across an injured person. Being the kind girl that she is; she had immediately wished to heal him and had saved their life. The fact that she didn't unfortunately know at the time, was the person she had just saved had been a devil that exorcist had been hunting down. When she had healed him, the devil had killed the exorcist, which had just caught up to where he was and the devil ran away after killing the men. The problem only had worsened when the fact of Asia unknowingly healing a devil came to light. She had only been kind and wished to help others. Those who had once revered her as a saint; then called her a witch, simple because she had healed a devil. Soon afterward she had been cast out of the church.

Upon hearing Asia's story, I felt several emotions. I felt sad at what Asia had been through, with none of it being her fault at all. Anger at those who contributed to where Asia was now, the devil included. For all I know he could have been using her… or now that I think about it, perhaps trying to 'put her into their peerage'. As I stated before, Rias is nice; but I doubt that all devils are like that. I could only think of one thing I could do for Asia; I hugged her.

"Say Asia, I'll be your friend, if you would have me as one."

Asia was in tears as she just nodded in reply to me.

"How sweet of you… a devil trying to appear to be nice, but I don't think so."

Swinging around in my view came… the girl that had forced my life in a totally different direction from what it was before. The one I later found out had been tricking and deceiving me, the fallen angel, Yuma. However, this time I was on guard and she was alone! I readied myself to summon the armguard form of the boosted gear, but the first thing I did was to get Asia behind me in order to protect her. I wouldn't fall for the cheap trick that Yuma used the last time that had killed me.

"Lady Raynare…"

Yuma or as Asia had called her Raynare, turned to Asia and crack a smile; but it was easy for me to tell that the smile was fake. I held my position between Asia and Raynare, not moving an inch. Past experience, says that Raynare means to hurt Asia like she did me and I wouldn't let that happen! This time I was going to use what I had to make sure of that, much like the fallen angel that I vaporized earlier this week!

"Come Asia, you are needed for the work and so I have come to get you and bring you back."

Asia didn't move from behind me. She likely knows that this Raynare will hurt her if she goes with her and so is staying with me as it seems she feels safe around me. Glaring at the disguised fallen angel, I didn't even attempt to hide how I felt about Yuma.

"Clearly Yuma or apparently your real name is Raynare, Asia doesn't want to go with you. So, be on your way and bother Asia no more."

The smile on Raynare's face vanished and was replaced with a glower that was directed at me. Me, 'her boyfriend' being alive wasn't what she wanted at all.

"I'll admit Issei, I am kind of surprised that you are still alive, let alone walking and breathing. However, this is a chance to kill you cleanly again and improve on that."

I turned and motioned for Asia to run. Still out of the corner of my vision I caught a glimpse of Raynare forming a light spear. Adrenaline raced through my veins; everything seemed to slow down. Asia was beginning to move away from me; the boosted gear came into existence in the armguard over my left arm. Raynare threw the light spear, plainly aiming for my gut… what is it with her aiming at my stomach. Is there some sort of invisible target over my gut that all who want to kill me can see that I can't?!

The spear was on course, yet I blocked the spear with the armguard; the clang of metal sounded as the spear disappeared. All the people in the park were completely oblivious to the battle going on; likely Raynare doing something to make sure no one disturbed us. The fallen angel created another light spear, yet this time instead of throwing it at me… she threw it at Asia. I sped towards Asia who was still running as I had silent told her to do. I managed to intercept the spear, but not in the way I would have preferred to. I felt burning pain as I took the light spear in my abdomen, having been unable to raise my armguard up to take it instead of my gut being turned into a large spear holding rack. … That's a low blow! For Raynare to aim at Asia in order to get me to take a light spear… very low!

Asia turned and squealed at seeing me pierced by the light spear, just before it dissipated leaving the gaping hole it made. I was going to tell Asia to keep running and not to worry about me; however, Raynare beat me to speaking.

"Now Asia, if you want this boy to have a chance at living to tomorrow; come with me."

I thought there was little way for this fallen angel to sink any lower… I stand corrected! Asia looked at me sadly and then nodded and followed Raynare. It hurt to see Asia go with Raynare far more than the pain of the light spear running me through. I had failed my newest friend at a time she needed my help the most. I sunk to my knees. I heard worried cries for behind my current position before I felt another body come into contact to my own. The next moment, I was surrounded by red light and then I found I was back in the Occult Research Clubroom.

The next two hours was spent with Rias and Akeno healing my injury that was a hole in my stomach. I was of course, very displeased with the current state I was in; I mean I have a freaking hole in my gut! I have heard of having a bottomless pit for a stomach, but this is not what comes to mind and it is ridiculous!

Once I was patched up; I thought I might be able to duck out and work on a way to help Asia… I was so very sadly wrong. For yet another hour that I could have used for better purposes; I got a lecture from Rias about how foolish I had been spending time with Asia. She also reprimanded me for 'going against my promise', not that I was given a chance to correct her or even speak in my defense. I was told and I quote, 'as a member of my peerage, you had to keep in mind that your actions reflected back to me.' In short whatever I do, she then is responsible for and will have to answer for as well. Oh but it didn't end there, for I was once again I was forcibly reminded of my 'near blunder' from a few days ago when I took Asia to the abandoned church. In all honesty, I felt like I was being treated like a disobedient child that didn't know any better about the world around me. I'm starting to agree more and more with the less nice points I have heard on devils during and throughout this lecture. One point in particular that I remember Lycorise saying, devils think of themselves first and foremost, along with that don't trust any outside their own… even if it ends out killing them.

"Issei, do you even understand what could have happened to you?! What that Fallen Angel could have done to you?!"

It was hard to keep from shaking with fury at being seen as a weak and dumb new devil; even more to keep quiet. The thought came to mind… the light spear was enough, Rias? You see fit to give me a lecture about what happened to me and make me relive my failure all over again?! It's not like I haven't been beating myself up about this already! And you still don't ask why I do what I do! You just go on about the wrongness of my actions; it's like you don't care what I feel, as long as it doesn't reflect poorly on you.

"For your own safety, you need to forget about that nun! She'll only get you killed Issei!"

I was angry, at what had happened and at myself for being unable to help Asia. What I do is, when it comes down to it, my decision! With all the power I have obtained with training with Kira in using the boosted gear; I should have been able to save Asia and I didn't. Shame was in the back part of my mind and that kept the failure fresh in my brain. Then, I was mad that Rias seemed to think that I can't handle myself for what comes at me. That my king keeps telling me to forget about my new friend and leaving her to her fate when I could change it for her! I will go against fate in this!

"I can't do that President! You tell me to just leave a friend? I will not! You may fine with letting someone die just because they are deemed an enemy due to the people they are around. I will not accept that! I can't accept that! I can and will save Asia even if I'm just a pawn! Even if that means I become a stray devil to do it! Then so be it, stray I shall be!"

[Well say partner! You have my full support in however this goes.]

Not backing down after saying my declaration I waited for the reply from my master. Rias appeared shocked at my declaration. However, she recovered and gave me a look that was a mix of pity and indignation.

"Issei… do you really think that a pawn is the weak piece?"

I didn't answer immediately; for the way Rias said what she did caused me to reconsider my previous notion of Pawns. In the game of chess, speaking from a tactical standpoint; the pawn was the frontline soldier and so was the first to die as they were in front. They had some tactical value to their king and there was no denying that, but pawns are expendable soldiers that are usually used to gain the advantage over your opponent. It was the plain and simple truth; I mean, why else would there be the idea of a 'sacrificial pawn' come to be used if that wasn't the truth. My head sunk slightly as I went through my thoughts on being a pawn. It hadn't to do with being strong or weak… it was the use that pawns tended to have that made me feel useless.

"No, pawns aren't exactly weak; just usually the first of the pieces in chess sent to be sacrificed; that's the foot soldier in a nutshell. There is no need to remind me of it."

I steeled myself for what was to come; whether it was me getting smacked or just told that I was right and to never forget my place. However, Rias came over and put her arms around me, embracing me as she answered me.

"You're wrong Issei. Pawns are not just to sacrifice. They have promotion and that power alone has a great deal of value."

Rias gave me a short explanation on how promotion worked. Gaining the powers and attributes of one of the other pieces, would be useful in most situation. Yet the limitation of this, I have to be in enemy territory or my master's express permission to be able to use promotion. Still I felt angry, Rias was making the assumption that I wasn't able to take care of myself! My king said one final line that made me set on my goal.

"Still, why go this far for this nun? To threaten to become a stray… do you even know what that would do to your life?!"

And before I was able to stop my mouth; it had begun spouting my current feelings.

"… I'm sick and tired of being seen as a weak and dumb new reincarnated devil! I have known about the supernatural for years and you all keep treating me like I haven't a clue about anything and that I just found out about it less than a week ago! I am strong and will use my strength to protect those close to me. I won't just leave Asia to be with fallen angels; I will save her and that's final president!"

Feeling a hand on my shoulder before I got to the door of the clubroom; I turned to find the hand belonged to Kiba, who looked concerned about me.

"I doubt stopping you is something any of us can stop you; however, that doesn't mean you have to go alone Issei. I would go with you, for backup should you need it."

Thinking about the offer as I kept walking, yet I continued forward out of the door, not answering. I left the clubroom after saying that; though I still caught the shocked expression on Rias's face at my statement. I headed back towards my house; I had only gotten my clothes ripped from the incident of Asia getting taken. Other than the initial hole in my gut, I hadn't actual physical injuries from the encounter with… Yuma or as her real name apparently was Raynare again and her taking Asia. Now that Rias and Akeno had healed the gut problem I should be okay going ahead for the time being.

I know that Buchou told me to stay away from Asia and never to see her again, but Asia didn't mean harm to me or anyone around her. However, my time with Kira had taught me that no matter the faction; you can't automatically judge someone on what kind of person they are. In Asia's case, she just wanted to have a friend. Is that too much for anyone to ask?! No, it is not! I have to try to help Asia; time to put what I have learned from Kira to use!

It is unlikely that I would get help from Buchou; so, best to plan on getting no help from her and merely hope that I might get it from her. I'll have to be as serious as I am when I'm going against Kira in this. I know where their base is so, location is not much of an issue. Only have to really worry about those light spears, best that I dodge them entirely rather than blocking them. … You know I better just call Kira and see if he couldn't give me some advice. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kira's private line and waited. After five rings, I heard the line get picked up.

"Kira, thank goodness you picked up…"

"… _*Grumble* Issei… do you have any idea what time it is for me right now…?!"_

"Um…"

Stopping to think for a moment about the time difference that I had forgotten to take into account before calling my cousin. I heard another grumble from Kira on the other end as I begun to quickly calculate what the time was for Kira. However, he saved me the trouble and beat me to it by telling me.

"_It's 4 freaking a.m. in the morning! Please tell me that this call is being made for good sensible reason; cause if not, it can wait a couple more hours when it is a decant hour to accurately called morning."_

Oh yeah, I guess it would be that time for him… wouldn't it. That's why my cousin sounds rather grumpy right now… I woke him up… not the best way to start this conversation.

"Sorry Kira, I wasn't thinking about the time difference at the moment. I have a… situation that is occupying me and can't wait. I need a bit of tactical advice and you have as long as I have known you, that's been your forte."

There was a pause before Kira answered me.

"_It's fine Issei, if it's important; then calling at an early time is okay. Just please; don't tell me this is about girls or you coming across a fallen angel again. It would be rather troublesome to have to make arrangements to have… things ignored. I would like not to have to go to my contacts in the fallen angel leadership at the moment."_

"Uh, yes but not exactly, you see…"

Going through the events of the last few days, I told Kira about Asia and my desire to help and save her. Saying that she had been taken by the same fallen angel that had killed me. I told Kira I didn't know why the fallen angel wanted her, but that her strange healing ability may have something to do with it. Mentioning that I already knew where the fallen angels' base was and that I planned to go to do the best to help my new friend. Then I waited for my cousin to speak for he hadn't said anything during my explanation, as he just listened to me.

"… _Okay, I think I have the basic facts of your conundrum. A few points I would like to clarify though…"_

I figured Kira would ask about some stuff; just don't know what.

"Sure what?"

"_You said_ _this Asia girl could heal others and that when she did there was a green light with it?"_

Wasn't expecting him to ask that. Wonder why he is interested in that detail?

"Yes, that's right."

"_And that the same fallen angel that did you in took her?"_

This line of questions doesn't make sense to me.

"Uh huh… Why?"

"_Well, I believe your friend has a sacred gear known as 'Twilight Healing'. It's one of the sacred gears I have heard about over the years from some of my contacts. The reason that the fallen angels are interested in her would be to get her sacred gear. And that would be rather bad for your friend if they succeed."_

Okay so, Asia has a sacred gear like I do; that's neat. But what does Kira mean that Asia's sacred gear could be removed and it would be bad?

"What do you mean that it would be bad if they get her sacred gear?!"

Kira paused again and I held my breath until I heard his answer.

"_Um… you see Issei, there is a method to take a sacred gear out of a human being…"_

Is that so? Then why hasn't Kira said anything about this before now?! I mean, I don't hate Ddraig, yet I wouldn't mind some time apart from him for peace of mind occasionally.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?!"

"_I didn't see a need to say anything about it, plus there is a down side to the idea."_

… Such as? I know that Kira doesn't say things for usually two reasons; those two being either I haven't asked about the subject really or that it is a subject he thinks I shouldn't know about it.

"Like what?"

"_The survival rate… it is zero."_

… Then this one is one Kira thinks I shouldn't know about. So, if Asia goes through this method, then would she…?

"Zero… wait, but that would mean…"

"_Yes indeed Issei, if those fallen angels succeed; your friend will die."_

I was silent as I couldn't think of words to say my fury of the fallen angels or the pain I would feel if Asia were to die.

"_So comes the final question Issei; do you think you can take those fallen?"_

Could I take the fallen angels? I had a few days ago, destroyed one of them; there were at least two more including Raynare, there might be another. Still, if it's for Asia; then I believe I can fight and win.

"Yes, I can!"

I was resolute in this.

"_That's what I was hoping to hear cousin! Go for it and I'll take care of things so that you don't get into trouble later! That's a valid reason to go bug people I've been bugging for a bit about other things. Bye!"_

Kira hung up after saying that. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, then ran back home. Once I was in the door I rushed up the stairs to my room and I grabbed my black school blazer, slipped it on and sneaked out of my house without waking my parents. When I was out in the night I started to the abandoned church that I took Asia a few days ago. It was very likely that I would find her and… Raynare there. I had the thought to call Kiba as he had offered to come with me, yet he might tell Rias and then she wouldn't let me go and help Asia. There wasn't the time to waste to explain to Rias why I had to do this and she would unlikely listen to me anyways.

When the old church came into sight, I stopped for a minute just looking at the building. I sensed that there were three fallen angels in the area and… a lot of people… can't say much better than that from here. I had a cold feeling in my gut as I looked on the quiet and humble looking building. The feeling came from the knowledge that there would soon be a number of dead that would have this church serve as their grave and I would be the one to put them there. Like Kira, I'm disgusted by killing… but I'll do it when it has to be done to defend and save a friend.

I made my way to the building itself; to my surprise, none of the fallen angels approached me yet. There were two of the fallen angels outside of the church and one somewhere inside; yet they don't seem to think that I, the reincarnated devil that's waltzing up, is anything to worry about. Not that I'm going to say no to a free uninterrupted walk, but come on; me, an enemy is boldly come into their territory and there is no reaction. I was able to stand right in front of the doors of the church; and still nothing whatsoever had stopped me or gotten in my way. This is starting to feel a tad insulted at this, as my way hadn't barred at all. Do these people really think so little of me?! Or is this their way of laying out the welcome mat and inviting me inside?

'Well… I guess we should take this as we are welcome and likely an honored guest then?'

[Hey if they don't stop us, then might as well make ourselves completely and comfortably at home. So, show them how we do things our way when we own the place partner!]

Agreeing with Ddraig, since if they weren't going to stop me then I was going to take that as they don't care and I can do whatever I da** feel like and not have to worry about any consequences. I drew back my right leg and then kick the double doors with great force. The doors swung open, banged against their stops; before their hinges screeched and then snapped, followed by the doors crashing to the ground. A large cloud of dust hung in the large room that the doors had stirred up. I casually made my way inside the place glancing from side to side, searching for signs of anyone there.

"Well, well; if it isn't the sh*** devil from a last night. I must say, I had a perfect record; every devil I came across died by my hands."

Looking ahead to the other end of the chapel where the voice had come from and saw to my annoyance… the crazy priest I had encountered during my second contract, Freed Sellzen. I had thought him insane before; now he was just beating a dead horse in proving the well-established fact of the instability of his metal state! The way he was acting, it was like he was giving a speech or doing a play narrative of some sort. Made him look like a complete idiot more than anything else, in all honesty.

"But then you came along and shattered that wonderful record that I was proud of! Oh the F*** well, I'll kill you and all will be made right!"

I sighed audibly at the priest.

"You done you complete nut case? If not, give me a moment to plug my ears so I don't have to listen to the crap you're spouting."

I wasn't really in the mood to deal with the speeching of this insane murderous priest.

"Why you… Fine then, time for you to die you sh*** devil!"

This time, I was ready and so wasn't caught off-guard by the nutty priest when he rushed straight at me. Freed swung his light sword vertically downward; I turned sideways and watched as the blade came past, but not connecting to me in any way. Once again, the motion of the weapon and Freed appeared to move slower than he was before; granted it was perception and in reality I was just moving fast than those around me. I took a step towards Freed and swung my other leg and sent it into Freed's gut; pushing him backward a little more than five feet before he slid to a stop.

"What the f*** is this?!"

Does the nut have to question what is happening? It should be clear that I'm landing blows on him and he isn't doing the same to me. Freed reached into his exorcist coat and pulled out his pistol, pointed it at me and started firing. I kept moving, weaving and dodging the bullets that were being shot at me. … Oh what is that film that does something like this… oh right, the Matrix. I would be making that look subpar with how I was weaving and evading. The more shots that Freed shot at me, the more frustrated he became as I just kept evading the bullets. It was getting easier with each shot as Freed's aim kept getting worse. Within a minute and a half, the light bullets stopped and the sound of clicking was heard. Both Freed and I stopped our movements; Freed looked down at his pistol and pulled the trigger and the clicking, which was his pistol's firing pin hitting its stop and not hitting a bullet as there wasn't any in the firing chamber. … Could fate really be this whimsical right now?!

"What?! I'm out of bullets already?! And I didn't hit the Sh*** devil even once?!"

Well… if opportunity is going to present itself like this right in front of me, I'm certainly not going to be rude and refuse it. Rushing forward towards Freed as he kept screaming, preparing to strike.

"I, Freed have killed many devils and now I can't manage to kill this one low-class devil?!"

When I got to being in front of Freed and I had pulled my right arm back and curled my hand into a fist. Sending my fist thrusting forward with sizable force and with a satisfactory grunt from Freed; I nailed the nutty priest directly and hard in the face once again. The connection to Freed's face by my fist pushed him further and sent the priest flying into the corner of the chapel with a crash and stirred up another cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust settled I saw a messy pile of broken and splintered wood where Freed landed and was likely buried under at the current moment.

Well, with the nutty priest dealt with, now I could find and rescue Asia! I stood where I was and focused all my senses to try to find something, anything that could provide a clue to where Asia was. I could feel that there were people below… must mean that there is a basement; that would be the best place to start looking for Asia. I strode up the center aisle of pews to the altar, grabbed it and pulled upward. The altar creaked and whined as I ripped it from its mounts in the floor. When I had separated the altar, I tossed it over in the direction of the wood splinter and pieces that were pile in the corner to my right that the crazy priest had landed in. I head a crash and grunt of pain assumedly from the said priest who had tried to kill me made amidst the crash of breaking wood. Where the altar had been, there was a stairway downward; likely to the basement that I was wanting to get to.

Without hesitation, I raced down the stairs; the feeling of time slipping away at a disturbing rate of speed grew stronger as seconds ticked by. With what Kira had said, I was worried about Asia. I had to make it in time to make sure she didn't die! When I had reached the bottom of the stairway; I found myself in a hallway and at the end of the hallway was a door. Sprinting down the corridor, I reaching the door; I didn't 'knock', I just busted the door frame with my right fist. I heard a cracking, signaling that the doorframe had cracked and broken. The door, no longer held in place by the door frame; it swung open with a bit of forced from the momentum from the impact. Once the door wasn't in the way, I walked in confidently and took a deep breath.

"Honey, I'm back; what have you been doing while we were apart?"

I bellowed the line to make sure the recipient it was intended for couldn't miss it, namely Raynare! The room I was in; was about half the size of the chapel above, and a little less dusty. In front of me was fifteen or sixteen exorcists, who were looking at me with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Raynare was at the opposite end of the room slightly off center of the wall. The reason she wasn't at the center was there was something else occupying that space, a large cross. The said cross was between six and seven feet tall… closer to seven feet by a small margin and the horizontal part was four feet in length. However, I had barely taken the dimensions in when I was able to recognize what was on the cross. Asia was bound by chains that were connected to the cross at the end of the room! Asia was in a simple sleeveless white dress currently and looked to be in pain; however, when I came into the room, Asia looked at me and managed a smile.

"Issei-san…"

Raynare like the exorcists had been gaping at my sudden appearance, yet she quickly had a smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess you being here means Freed failed; still, that doesn't change much in this. Although I have to admit, I'm surprised you made it this far Issei; you're tenacious, I'll give you that."

… Either Raynare is blind and stupid, or her pride and ego has done horrible and irreversible things to her mind. I don't know which is sadder really. I controlled my rage and fury at the female in front of me. Normally, I wouldn't hold a grudge against a girl; but even I have limitation as to how much I will tolerate. There just comes a point where my girl condition is overridden and doesn't come into effect. Raynare… had blown past that point when she took Asia and there is no turning back anymore. The fallen angel had gone farther past the point of no return when Kira had told me what Raynare was very likely going to do to Asia, for her own selfish benefit even though Asia would die as a result! But, to show that I'm above the level that she presents herself to be, I'll give one last chance to do the right thing and get out of this.

"Yeah about that, you really should take a look at those you spend your time around with, they will get you killed. Now, let… Asia go Raynare. I'll only ask nicely once. You do let her go and you can leave here with what you have right now."

[… Partner, you can't be serious! You would let this crow go after all she done!?]

'If she lets Asia go… then yes, I would. If she doesn't… then there will be no place for her to hide that I won't find her! I would bet Kira would be more than willing to assist with that.'

[That sound perfectly reasonable, though rather generous of you to even give that fallen the option. Most dragons would just kill her as a matter of principle and be done with this mess; you are showing some good character!]

The reply I got to my generous offer however, was Raynare breaking out laughing at my statement.

"You think you could harm me?! That's hysterical! I concede that you getting this far is something I didn't expect of you, but don't let that go to your head."

Raynare then looked to the exorcists in the room.

"What are you all waiting for? Kill him!"

Fine, Raynare wants to underestimate me again, she is welcome; the results are already clear and it's her loss. I settled into a defensive fighting stance I often used against Kira and had served me well and would I believe, do so again in this situation. The exorcists hesitated for a moment before they all rushed forward, their light swords and guns ready. The first unfortunate man that reached me had just enough time to raise his light blade; before I sent a left jab hard into his gut and sent him flying backward smashing into some of his fellow exorcists. I drew my fist back and as I did the Boosted Gear armguard came into being. Keeping calm and collected, I used it to block an exorcist's incoming swing from my left and countered with grabbing his wrist with my right and bending his arm upward and back. The man screamed in pain and I let go of the wrist and the exorcist drop to the ground and backed away from me.

After deftly dealing with the first two of the men who were trying to kill me; the others that had the same task, weren't looking so confident. It was like they were having an internal battle where they were reconsider which was the best choice to keep them alive; obey Raynare and fight me, or abandon the fallen angel and run away from me and hope that I would let them escape. Perhaps if I give them that offer they will be smart and take it; thereby making it so I don't have to kill them. I would like to avoid ending their lives if I can.

"If you exorcists want to keep your lives; then there's the door behind me. You leave now, then this need not get messy… your choice."

The remaining exorcists, which was fourteen; looked at one another for about fifteen seconds and then dropped their weapons and ran past me through the door. I smiled at the ease by which the fight had ended. Facing the fallen angel Raynare once more; I narrowed my gaze at her as a sign that she was now my target.

"For the sake of the chance that our… relationship wasn't a complete lie; I'll give you just one more chance. So, final chance Raynare; let Asia go, then you can leave like those exorcists did. This doesn't have to turn into a fight; you will lose."

Raynare laughed at my offer once more.

"You're a fool!"

Asia began to scream in pain, which interrupted the conversation. I could only stare at the sight of the cross beginning to glow. Asia was struggling and writhing as this was happening and to my horror I recognized the motions. I had seen the struggling that Asia was currently in a few times and had been haunted by the memories of what I had seen. My friend was in the throws and battle of her very life… and she was losing! The cross's glow got brighter and now arcs of energy were running along the cross as the volume of Asia's screams got louder. Then Asia stiffened for a moment and the arcing energy and glowing of the cross ceased and Asia went limp in the chains and I saw a light come from her and go to Raynare. Nevertheless, I didn't think about that at the time as I used my enhanced speed and ran forward seeing the chains binding Asia beginning to disappear. She fell downward, yet I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

I looked over Asia after catching her; she wasn't looking good at all! Asia was pale and I was sensing her life getting weaker by the second. I felt so helpless, as my newest friend was dying right in my arms. Asia opened her eyes and looked at my face; then smiled at me.

"Issei-san… you came… for me?"

I forced a smile as I answered.

"Of course I did; you're my friend, what else would I do? I said I would protect you didn't I?"

The presence that was Raynare disappeared from the room but was still somewhere in the vicinity. Asia breathing was slowing down as she replied to my question.

"Thank you Issei… I'm happy that you… were my first friend…"

The girl's head lowered and dropped to one side. I felt tears begin to flow out of my eyes as I felt the last of Asia's life fade away… my friend life was over. A cold numbness flooded through me as I held Asia and made my way out of the basement. I came out of the stairway under where the altar had been back into the chapel. I set her down on one of the pews that were still in the place they were before the fight I had been in with that nutty priest Freed. I simply stared at Asia as she laid on the pew; it looked like she could just be sleeping, but I knew she wasn't. I had failed to save Asia… I had failed to save my friend in her time of need… again. Hearing a whooshing sound behind me along with the returning presence of my curse of a fake girlfriend, I tensed up in fury and rage that replaced the cold numbness I had.

"The more I see you, the more you seem to surprise me. You really are something else Issei Hyoudou."

Shaking slightly at her words, I had once trusted her and she had betrayed me. Still, I had actually thought she had been different and that just made the pain of betrayal hurt even more. The fallen angel's voice took on a cynical tone as she continued. My wish to not kill her vanished and now I wanted her to suffer!

"You say you're a protector, so what will you protect? You already failed!"

The sound and tone of Raynare's voice increased my feelings of rage. I wanted her to pay… I wanted her to feel what Asia did before she died!

"You couldn't protect her and you never will. What a strange boy! You're too funny!"

The female fallen angel's laughter incensed me more than anything else had. My next movement appeared to be a strike at nearly the speed of lightning; I had been standing in front of the pew where Asia lay, seconds later I was to the side of Raynare, my left fist about to strike the blacked winged crow. Raynare barely dodged and that was dumb luck of her laughing and holding her stomach. If she hadn't been doing so; then I would have nailed her in the right side of her ribcage. Instead, my blow ripped through a support pillar in the structure. I dropped a little more than five feet to the floor after my strike at Raynare and found the fallen angel staring at me with slight shock.

"What the… How did you do that?!"

Raynare first looked to the side and stared at the pillar that currently had a section missing that was there seconds ago and then her gaze came back to me. The crow's tone of contempt gone and now she was screeching with a bit of fear in her voice. I didn't answer her question, merely just returned to the same stance I used to fight the exorcists. Thus the fight between my fake girlfriend and myself began in earnest. As the battle flowed forward, I started to see some of the benefits from the training I have been doing with Kira for nine years as of this last summer. I could win this fight as long as I keep a cool head, think about my movements and avoid getting hit with the light spears that Raynare was now throwing without much regard as to where they were landing.

Things were going well and looking good for me and bad for Raynare… that's until one of the light spears that Raynare had thrown sailed towards Asia. I jumped on top of the pew nearest to me and sprinted along the top of the pews in the attempt to get to Asia before that spear got to her. Asia may be dead, but I wouldn't let her be disfigured further by the one who had killed her! I managed to reach Asia and took the spear in my right mid-thigh. The injury the spear made burned and it took effort to not fall to my knees right where I was. And the burning sensation didn't stop, but only got worse as time went on; I had to get it out even if it hurt. It would stop the painful burning to stop getting worse as it was with time. I grabbed the light spear and it was like grabbing a red-hot iron bar; yet I ignored the feeling and yanked the spear out of my thigh. The spear came out with blood trailing with it; the pain didn't go away, but at least it stopped getting worse for the moment. I looked up and glared at Raynare with determination and took a step towards her.

"No way! Are you kidding me?! How are you still moving?!"

Apparently Raynare didn't understand that pain means little to me at the moment. I snorted at my fake girlfriend and spoke for the first time since this battle had started.

"Don't get me wrong Raynare; this stab hurts like hell likely does. But… I'll never let you get away with what you did to Asia… and live a life of happiness for the rest of it!"

I steeled myself and shut out the pain and focused on the one and now only goal of the fight; put Raynare down… by whatever means necessary!

"An amusing bit of bravado…"

While my fake girlfriend was making my ears feel pain at what she was saying; I went to the pew behind the one Asia was on, picked it up and chucked the bench at the fallen angel.

"… Yet that's all (crash)!"

The sound of cracking and splintering wood was very gratifying to hear as it meant that I had hit the intended target with the pew I tossed. I didn't wait to see the damage that had been done to the crow, still I was curious. No, I picked up the next bench in row behind the one I already threw.

"You little brat! You dare attack me?! I have the supreme power! (crash) Why you! I will be loved and adored! You're… what the heck?!"

I sent the third bench I picked up from the row upward towards my fake girlfriend once again as I did the last two. However, I missed this time as she saw it coming and so dodged before the projectile reached her.

"You little foolish brat! Even if you somehow manage to harm me; you will be hunted down and made to pay for doing so! Your death is your only way out of this!"

I ignored her banter completely as I really didn't care right now. Me being hunted down was likely in any event as me being here is disobeying an order from Rias… so I'm doomed no matter what I do; so, might as well go the whole way and do what I wish to. Silence settled as we stared each other down in a match that just screamed for one of us to make the first move to try to kill the other. Nonetheless, the silence wasn't shattered by either Raynare or myself, but by a very unexpected sound.

_*Ask yourself, do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punks?!*_

neko tossed something and with a crash Raynare landed in front of my nose!s came up to me and s m.

Both Raynare and I froze at the sound. That ringtone… was that…?

_*Ask yourself, do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punks?!*_

Yes, it is his. The sound was coming from my pocket. I reached into it and pulled my cellphone. The ring tone that had sounded was specifically set to one person… and that was Kira... but, why would he call now of all times?! Can't say I really liked the ringtone that was set for him, but it was Kira's idea. He thought it would be funny, so ha ha, especially in this particular situation. I held up a finger at Raynare, who unexpectedly shut up, before I took the call.

"Hey, Kira… now isn't a very good time for you to call me…"

"_Oh, sorry about that; but I thought you should know a bit of information I managed to arrange and get for you. I have gotten the leaders of the fallen angels to agree to look the other way on the fallen angels that are involved with the incident you said you were going to be getting into. So have fun giving them what they deserve; no help, reprieve or consequence will be coming. As far as the leaders of the fallen angels are concerned, they're rogue and they will be handled by an outside party who they have thanked. Again sorry to interrupted whatever you're doing; give them a whipping for me Issei, bye."_

I hung up the phone and gave Raynare an evil smile, to which she flinched a little.

"So Raynare, you were saying that if I do anything to you that I will be hunted down and killed?"

She nodded slowly.

"That's right brat!"

"Well, I was just told otherwise by a source that is far more informed than you. He told me that your faction leaders pretty much consider you have gone rogue and that you're going to either be dead or will soon be. They won't do anything to help you and even would thank me for taking care of an unforeseen mess that they would have had to clean up later. So then, where were we?!"

'Ddraig, she needs to pay for what she did to Asia!'

[I couldn't agree with you more! Let's get her!]

"You stupid brat, you think you can beat me?! I'm superior to you! You're nothing!"

I didn't really listen to Raynare as she screeched with bravado; about her being superior when she is a crow. Boosted gear, which was already equipped to my left arm as an armguard; glowed red and shifted from the red armguard to the simpler gauntlet that was the second level of boosted gear. Raynare had kept going off on inflating her superiority complex as the change occurred. As I took my first step forward towards Raynare, pain surged through me, but with the well-practiced skills I had acquired from the training with Kira; my mind set on making her pay for the pain she put Asia through and nothing else! The green gem in the gauntlet set over the top of the hand started glowing and power began to flow in me.

**[Boost]**

Step by step I drew closer to Raynare, and the closer I came to her the stronger my fury grew as did my ability to disregard the pain from the light spear wound. Asia had done nothing wrong at all; she had been kind to everyone she met, even those who despised her, which had been many after she had helped that random devil. She was innocent as a lamb! I won't let such injustice go unpunished while I'm still alive! As my feeling grew ever stronger, the Boosted Gear was enveloped by red light once again and when it had died down the gauntlet had assumed the full gauntlet that covered my arm to the elbow. However, there was a slight difference from when I used this level of Boosted Gear to destroy the male fallen angel. The shield plate wasn't the 4 feet that it had been the last time, but a little over two feet in size, but the rest of it was pretty much the same.

**[Boost]**

"… For you to even think you have a chance of beating me... with a twin critical, it's laughable! You're as a fly to me!"

Raynare wasn't even looking at me as she insulted me. I didn't reply with a retort; I was shaking with silent, contained fury as I kept walking, step by step closing the distance between myself and the crow whose life is quickly ticking to its end. Raynare kept going in her rant; while she did this a red aura formed around me. Apparently Raynare was so confident in her own abilities that she had stopped using her sense to take in what was happening around her and so didn't notice any of these changes that occurred. When I was more than halfway across the room; I raised my left arm, pointed it at Raynare.

'Dragon shot!'

The orb of green energy that was sitting just in front of my left hand launched at the fallen angel.

**[Explosion]**

The energy orb hit Raynare dead on, stopped her rant as the shot vaporized her whole right arm. It was probably the best attention getter that I have ever used as very few had driven me this far.

"Well hey there spider whench, this fly says it's your day to die."

**[Reset]**

Raynare stared at me and she was scared now; even with her right arm beginning to regenerate and heal due to the gear she stole from Asia. Her previous confidence has evaporated like water on a blazing hot day and she was shaking in fear as she looked at me. My face was cold and expressionless, which was increasing the fallen angel's fear. I think my fake girlfriend finally has been enlightened as to the graveness of her situation that was happening right now. Raynare was extremely likely about to die and would be guaranteed should I have a say in it! I raised my left arm so that the full gauntlet was visible to Raynare.

"I have the ultimate power! You can't defeat me! That sacred gear is just a twin critical!"

'She really is blind, isn't she? Ddraig, if you would be so kind to give me a helping hand to make this pigeon disappear for good.'

[I was starting to think you'd never ask!]

**[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!]**

The gem over my palm glowed with each boost that Ddraig called out, getting brighter with each boost as well. I made my way forward and broke into a run with my left arm shifting in preparation to strike Raynare hard.

"For what you did to Asia… RRREPENT! AND GIVE HER BACK B***H!"

I leapt into the air using debris to boost my leap, still moving towards Raynare, who seem to have frozen where she was; though she was attempting to defend herself from my impending attack.

**[Impact]**

I slammed my gauntlet covered fist firmly into Raynare's chest area and even with her arms crossed over her chest; she felt the impact of my hit. With Ddraig employing the 'impact' ability that we discovered this last summer, the force of the hit was focused on a single point and so the hit was much more effective. It was similar to Ddraig's 'penetrate' ability but 'impact' is much more sheer focused force and it hurts bad… if you survive it… surprised that Raynare did. I half expected my fist to go through her with the force I used! I listened to her scream as she flew through the wall of the church and landed outside somewhere I couldn't see.

**[Reset]**

Landing down on the floor from my leaping punch, I steadied myself somewhat. … That felt good, really good to give that whench what she deserves! My landing felt anything but good as it was then that the pain I had been ignoring made their presence known once more. I sunk to my knees as the burning pain from the light spear along with the other cuts and bruises I had apparently gotten from the fight with the exorcists vying for my attention. Even with as tired as I was and the pain; I managed to rise and make my way over to Asia and when I knelt down in front of the bench she was laying on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Asia. Even with all that I have learned and the power I have obtained… I couldn't save you…"

My muttered apology was said in tears at how my failure had cost another's life and I was still alive somehow through this all. It was as I was breathing hard that I heard footsteps behind me; I looked up to find Rias, Akeno and Kiba standing just inside the doorway of the church. That acted as a reality check for me.

'Ddraig, make the Boosted Gear back down to the simpler gauntlet quick.'

[You got it.]

The gauntlet on my left arm glowed for a moment and then it changed back to the second level of the Boosted Gear. I didn't know how they would react should they know just how powerful I really am with the boosted gear. Rias was walking over to me; her face was unreadable. I tensed up, fully expecting my master to yell at me or smack me and call me stupid or something along those lines. After all, I had done exactly what she said for me not to for the last few days and I would admit that fact without regret. I was ready to accept whatever punishment that Rias had in mind for me and I would take it, like a Badge or Medal of Honor!

"Rias… I know you said for me not to do this… I couldn't just stand by and do nothing… I know that I'm pathetic right now as I failed in this… but I…"

I wasn't able to think of a good defense of my action. I had failed to save Asia, so my action didn't amount for what I had intended them to. So, what could I say in my defense in this? What actually happened, was Rias came up and hugged me and that confused me greatly. I had blatantly gone against the orders of the one who had given me a second chance at life; shouldn't she be mad at me and be giving me a rightly deserved consequence?! Although with Rias's proximity, that in itself can be considered a punishment when it involves me and my condition. If I wasn't on an adrenaline high right this moment; I would be close to fainting from blood loss due to the blood that would be pouring out of both nostrils of my nose in streams!

"Issei… I'm so glad you're okay."

… Okay, I'm so confused right now by how Rias is acting.

"But Rias… shouldn't you be mad at me?! I did exactly what you said for me not to…"

"Someone order a beaten crow?"

Looking over to the doors I kicked in earlier, Koneko came through them dragging something and tossed whatever she had drug and with a crash Raynare landed in front of us. It was easy to see that she was still out cold from the beating I had given her. Rias whispered something to Akeno and she nodded; Akeno summoned a small amount of water and let it drop onto Raynare's face. The fallen angel spluttered and got up slowly looking around. She flinched at seeing me as I was glaring at her; I wanted her to die right now as Asia was forced to. I however, stayed where I was as Rias took a step forward towards her.

"Hello Raynare, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Rias Gremory."

"Gremory?! You have got to be kidding!"

Yet it was plain that Raynare knew that Rias was who she said she was. Raynare stared at Rias scared for a moment before she smirked a little.

"You might have beaten me, but my backup will arrive soon enough."

… Backup… well let them come! I'm still fine to do in some more pigeons! Rias's smile lessened a bit; she then pulled out what appeared to be two dark feathers that varied in the shade of black from one another. Rias showed the two feathers to Raynare.

"Do these look familiar?"

Oh my, so Rias already took care of the said backup… nice for her. Raynare looked really scared now as she looked at the two feathers as Rias continued.

"Your two colleagues were rather rude to me and you lot have cause a lot of trouble in my territory so…"

Raynare was silent as Rias caught sight of the red gauntlet on my left hand and the president's smile brightened. She came over to me and took the gauntlet in her hands looking at it more closely.

"Well look at you; I must say I'm very surprised that you have this, however it explains a fact that has mystified me until now."

I was kind of confused at the last bit that Rias said but stayed quiet as she then turned to face Raynare.

"You think you were beaten by a simple 'twin critical'? Well, the truth of the matter is that you were actually beaten by the 'Boosted Gear'; it's one of the thirteen variations of Longinus. It has the ability to double its wielder's power every ten seconds, therefore allowing them to surpass Satan and the leader of Heaven. The drawback is it takes a decant amount of time to charge up, but I think your talking helped in that, wouldn't you say Raynare?"

The information that Rias had said concerning the Boosted Gear was pretty much things I already knew other than that name… 'Longinus'… never heard it before. I wonder if Kira has. Anyway, I was more surprised that she knew those facts about the Boosted Gear; I mean yes apparently Ddraig had a previous host that had become a devil… though that host didn't last long after that, yet Ddraig won't tell me why. I managed to hear my fake girlfriend muttering something and so I strained a bit to listen.

"… The power to surpass God and Satan is in the hands of a child?!"

Then Raynare's head, which had been pointing down at the ground, came up and she looked at me. My glare faded and I got a sick feeling of foreboding at her looking at me; and I didn't like it at all. I have a feeling that this situation is about to go badly… scratch that, this is about to become a crapshoot!

"Issei! Save me!"

I froze where I was… And there is my confirmation of this going to hell in a hand basket. Still, I wasn't prepared for the emotions that washed over me. I thought I had already accepted that Raynare had tricked me and moved on. Raynare had been acting, she was a fake and that's all there is to it. My mind knew that; however, … my heart still hurt at hearing her plea.

"The devil is trying to kill me! I really like you; let's beat her together and then we can go back to how it was before!"

My mind knew with absolute certainty that Raynare was acting and lying like she had before and harder to save herself; but my heart wasn't listening to my mind anymore and was starting to pine for Yuma again. For the feelings of warmth and comfort I had felt with her before… yes, they had been fake, but still… The determination I had before, to kill her for what she had done to Asia weakened in her cry for help. There was only one option left in this… I shut my eyes and turned away from where Raynare was yelling her pleas to me and walked towards Rias.

"President… I can't… please, I can't do it."

Rias walked past where I was and towards Raynare.

"You have tricked and used my servant enough! Now vanish!"

I heard a last scream from Raynare that was cut off as she was blasted into oblivion. Turning towards Rias, I saw that she had a familiar small ball of light… the same ball of light that had come out of Asia while she had been on the cross. I strolled over to where I had laid Asia and knelt down again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Asia. I failed you when you needed me the most… I'm so pathetic."

Rias came up behind me and was looking over my shoulder.

"I see; so this is the nun you met then?"

I couldn't vocalize my answer as my throat had shut up from the pain from my emotions, so I just nodded in reply. Rias put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. She then took the ball of light and put it over Asia and the ball went back into Asia.

"I think she would be an excellent addition to my peerage and family; wouldn't you agree Issei?"

I stared at the woman that was my master in the world of Devils; had she just said that…? She would do that! I could hardly believe what I had just heard, but I nodded on the chance that I had heard correctly. Backing up, I watched as Rias took out a red chess piece and stood in front of Asia. The piece was, if my sight was working right, a bishop piece… what did Rias say was the specialty of that piece; I don't remember.

"Since death has come to you, I will gladly take you in. From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake. I, Rias Gremory give you the gift of rebirth. Rejoice Asia Argento, rejoice in your new life."

When the red light that came from Rias's magic died down; I glanced over to where Asia lay and saw her starting to move. Feelings of relief and joy flooded me at seeing that Asia would be okay. Asia, herself sat up and looked around, looking confused.

"Hmm… what's going on?"

Asia focused on me once she spotted me.

"Issei-san? What happened?"

Feeling joy, I moved forward and embraced my friend Asia. Whereas she was surprised by my actions and was trying to ask what was going on.

"I-I-Issei-san, w-w-what are you d-d-doing?!"

I didn't let her go even with shifting in confusion.

"It's nothing Asia; I'm just happy that you're okay."

Everything was falling into place… maybe life as a devil, won't be as bad as I had thought it was going to be after all. I don't doubt it will be trying, difficult and at times sheer torture with this many females in close proximity, but… I'll find a way to deal with that… somehow.

**Chapter end**

**A/n **

**Please take the time to write a review; I do appreciate the comments and those who bring up points that I miss. Now I have one final thing to bring forth; some questions for you readers that can help with how this story will play out. These questions are still up to be answered.**

**When Issei meets Riser, how should he react? **

**When Rias comes to him in the night to attempt to get out of her engagement, should he somehow keep his wits or should his glitch run its course?**

**In the rating game of Riser vs Rias, at what point should Issei get to before the fight ends (Issei doesn't get to beat Riser in this fight)?**

**Should Kira provide info (dirt in truth) on Riser and his Peerage?**

**What should Kira's reaction be to events in Issei's life as a devil so far?**


	5. 5 The Dirty Chicken or is it Turkey?

**A/n**

**It has been a while since I posted for this story. I've had school and other things to deal with in my life and writing stuff for "The White Dragon 2". I try to write for my stories when I can, but don't always get as much as I would like, however, between finding and grasping for inspiration to write, family stuff and random crap taking time up… yeah, enough said. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 5: The Dirty Chicken or is it Turkey?

[Text] = Ddraig talking to Issei

**[Text] = Ddraig talking out loud**

'Text' = Issei talking to Ddraig

"_Text" = _Kira talking on the other side of a phone call

**(text)** = Grayfia announcing in the rating game

-Issei-

It had been a few days after Asia had become a devil and Monday had rolled around again as it does every week. Out of all the days of the week, Monday is probably my least favorite of them. It's nothing against Mondays exactly, the just tend to be long and tiresome most weeks. The first day of the week and for whatever reason, Mondays just aren't fun for me… Don't know if that's how it is for other people or if it's just me. This Monday was no exception, where the usual school day is around seven hours, today felt more like nine or more. However, when the last class of the day did finally come to an end, I was SO ready to leave the academy to obtain some peace… before that though, I had to stop by the Occult Research Club room or ORC as it's called for short. Rias had said she had something she wanted to talk to me about; what that is, haven't the faintest clue, could be anything. But that's the reason why I'm heading towards the ORC now, instead of heading home as I wish to… hope whatever the subject is, will be short. I'm tired and just would like a break from all the stuff that's been happening in the last week. Between the events with the Fallen Angels, meeting Asia, and… Killing those priests and Raynare… I'm exhausted.

Upon reaching the old school building, I entered the ORC and found that only Rias was there at this time… At least she was the only one I could see in the room. Akeno sometimes has a thing about scaring me… says that it's fun. Rias looked up as I entered and smiled, to which I felt a small shiver go up my spine… Although it may appear that my condition is becoming a bit more manageable around Rias, it still flares up a bit when I'm around her. The sensations I would feel around Rias and the other females in the Occult Research club, used to be like what came with most girls… Sickening to the point that it made me do one of a few different things. And when I say a few different things, I mean things such as lose my previous meal… a couple of times in the form of an uncannily accurate projectile, losing my control and acting like a crazy idiot, or the normal reaction is to faint. If things keep progressing without change in proximity, then add blood draining from my nose to any of the stated reactions.

I walk over to stand in front of Rias's desk and face her, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something Rias?" I asked, leaving the question open in the hopes of getting an answer so that I could be on my way.

"Yes…" Rias returned. She got up from her chair and came around the desk to stand in front of me… Okay, what could she want to talk about? "Correct me if I'm wrong Issei, but back on Friday at the abandoned church when you fought Raynare, that wasn't your first time using your sacred gear, was it?" She inquired.

Oh boy… What do I tell her? Rias doesn't know that I know a great deal about the supernatural since I haven't told her and she hasn't asked until now. Kira asked me not to mention him to anyone from the supernatural and I think it's for the same reason I don't talk about what I know. There would be questions asked that I either shouldn't answer or are complicated to give a satisfactory reply to another. There are things I have learned and know that can be considered… dangerous… I'll leave it at that for now. Unfortunately, Rias kept staring at me, waiting for my reply. Unable to think of anything else and not trusting what could come out of my mouth right now, I nodded slowly. Hope she doesn't ask much more about my sacred gear, how well I can use it or my understanding and experience with the supernatural. 'Ddraig, what do I say if she asks something I can't or shouldn't answer?' I mentally asked.

[You got me, don't know how to help you here partner.]

"Then I would assume that you know what your sacred gear is?" continued Rias.

I nodded, she had seen the red gauntlet Friday night and so there is no point in denying it by this stage. Heck Rias probably already has a fairly good guess what I have, the boosted gear is one of the thirteen variations of Longinus, so it's well known. Raising my arm, in a flash of red and the simple gauntlet appeared, "My sacred gear is the 'Boosted Gear', so, I'm this generation's Red Dragon Emperor." I said flatly.

Rias's eyes widened at my statement, apparently, she hadn't expected that I had one of the thirteen Longinus. "Y-you're the wielder or the Boosted Gear?!" She said in a slightly louder voice than before.

Simply nodding to give Rias the answer she asked for; it took her a minute to recover from the new information that she had gotten from me. "How long have you known that you had the boosted gear?"

Question number three, and it's the first I really don't want to give a specific reply to, so how vague can I be and get Rias to drop the subject? Technically, I've known about it for close to eight years now… the day it had manifested itself on my left arm had been one of the few times that Kira had looked genuinely shocked.

[Partner, however you answer this question; be aware, the existence of the old one and your cousin… Well, it wouldn't have good repercussions if such facts became common knowledge among the supernatural. The three biblical factions alone would fight and probably begin a second great war over their power and who would control it. It's possible that some have already tried and failed, don't know with those two; but better not to talk about them to start the flames of war by telling about them partner.]

'Know you're trying to help Ddraig, but that makes this harder for me' I mentally shot back.

I looked away from Rias who was waiting for an answer, "Oh well… I've known for long enough to know that it's not a small thing." I remarked vaguely.

Rias attempted to hold me with her gaze, but I managed to not meet her sight. Heard her sigh, "Okay fine, I suppose that you don't want to talk about more detail of what you know with the Boosted Gear. I take it that you have a reason that you don't wish to say more?" Posed Rias.

Nodding strongly, internally glad that Rias was going to drop the subject, it would be for the best that she did! Although, now that I have Rias available, there was a question that came to mind for me… Might as well ask it then. "Say Buchou, I was wondering if I could ask about something, if you wouldn't mind."

Rias was silent and gestured for me to keep going and say my question, so I did. "As Asia is a devil now, I was curious where she was staying now. As far as I know, she didn't have anywhere to go other than the abandoned church… And since that place was… Trashed…" I trailed off in my question, not knowing how to justify why I should know where Asia was living right now.

Rias regained her smile, "Oh, I was meaning to talk to you about that subject." She replied.

Huh? Why would Rias need to talk about Asia's living arrangements? The next thing I knew; Rias was embracing me from behind. I stiffened at the feeling, I may be getting used to being around females and specifically Rias and the other female members of the Occult Research Club, but physical contact still feels off in a bad way. "R-r-rias, w-what are y-you doing?!" I stuttered.

My brain was being thrown for a serious loop! The feeling of Rias hugging me felt bad and kind of good at the same time, the contact from females always made me feel nauseous. Yet… With Rias, the hug felt… Kind of good, the pull from two different ends of the spectrum of the gesture feeling good and bad was confusing and stressing my mind!

[Way-a-go partner! Getting some nice action at last!]

I ignored Ddraig and focused back on Rias, "You're adorable when you react like this Issei, it's why it is so fun to tease you like this." Rias commented.

She calls this type of activity fun?! What's fun about teasing someone by making them feel like I do at the moment? "It's not like I do this because I want to!" I returned.

Rias giggled at my response, "I understand Issei. And as for where Asia will be staying…"

The door to the clubroom opened before Rias could finish telling me where Asia would be living. Both of us turned and saw that in the doorway, was Asia and she was looking at us while pouting. "Oh my, it would seem I should not dote on you so much, our newest member will get jealous." Commented Rias from behind me, still hugging me.

My attention focused on Asia who was indeed staring at Rias and myself… With an expression of mild jealousy. "What's going on here? I understand that Rias is prettier than me and has a nicer figure than I do. But still… Oh no, I shouldn't have such feelings! I'm not jealous, I'm just insecure. Oh dear Lord, Forgive me of such AAAH OUCH, MY HEAD!" Asia stopped speaking and hunched down in pain, clutching her head in both hands.

Instantly, I moved forward to where Asia was looking her over to make sure she was okay, "Asia, are you alright? What's wrong?" I ask.

There were tears in her eyes as she raised her head, "It feels like a knife was pushed into my head."

Rias walked over to us, "That's because the one you were praying to, the leader of Heaven, isn't receptive to the prays of devils. So, the price of doing so is pain, sorry Asia. Do you regret becoming a devil then?" Inquired Rias.

Asia looked at Rias and I, "Oh no, not at all. I'm fine being a devil, for it means I can be with Issei, and that's what I want the most." Asia replied.

She… Wants to be with me the most? But why? I mean, Asia is a nice girl and everything… And for a reason I can't explain why, I find myself being around Asia and wishing to protect her.

[That's an easy question to answer partner, allow me to tell you. The blonde girl has a very high affinity with us dragons, you through me. How can you not want to protect her?! The level of innocence that she has and puts off… You don't see that every few decades… Actually, make that a century. Plus, the Blonde ex-nun has a lot of potential my dear boy, let me tell you! Imagine how her chest will grow in a couple of years from now! Oh, the Possibilities! It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it!]

'Stop right there! Don't go any further with what you think about Asia! But, I guess her having a high affinity with dragons would explain why I feel the need to protect her… Somewhat at least.' I shouted mentally back at Ddraig.

I patted Asia on the top of her head, "That's nice of you to say Asia." I said to her, which she blushed in response.

"Well, that's good then." Rias said out of the blue.

Turning to her and gazing at her in confusion, "What's good Rias?" I asked.

Rias continued to smile at both Asia and I, "As I was about to say before Issei, Asia is going to be staying with you at your house." Finished Rias.

My mind was processing what Rias had just said… Because I had to have heard wrong. I swear Rias said something like, "Asia was going to live at my house", but that can't be right! My home is my sanctuary! My safe haven from females overwhelming me. The place I go for peace and respite! I have nothing against Asia, she's very nice and… She is somehow able to embrace me and I don't feel nearly as sick as I would normally… It's weird. But… Her living with me and my parents?! I have to had heard that wrong! "Um Rias… Did you just say that Asia will be living with me?" I asked.

Rias nodded, smiled sweetly and then said, "Is that a problem?"

… That's an unfair thing to ask it this situation! If I say yes, then Asia could think I hate her and I don't. Yet if I don't say anything, then I'm stuck with trying to explain to my parents how a girl my age, who is obviously a foreigner, will be staying with us. Perhaps they'll accept that Asia is an exchange student and not ask all that many question? I can only hope that will be the case. Why does Rias have to do this to me? She saw firsthand what my condition does to me… Though that hasn't stopped her and Akeno from trying to 'cure' me in the various ways they have come up with, yet to have that much of an affect… just is stressing me.

I sighed, "A problem, not exactly; would have been nice if you had asked me first, since this is the first I've heard of this arrangement." I said flatly.

Rias kept her smile, "Oh, I believe I mentioned it."

Staring at her, I wonder if she practices this kind of thing before she delivers such clear lies, it's obvious that she is covering herself. A 'I'm sorry I didn't ask you' would have been preferred over this untrue attempted justification. "An apology would do better Rias, you know." I muttered.

"What was that Issei?" Asked Rias in a false sweet voice.

The tone of voice that Rias was using… Don't think I should repeat what I just said, don't want to find out what it would earn me… don't want the attention if I can avoid it for now. "Nothing Buchou." I replied.

When I left, Asia came with me and we headed to my house… Or our house as Asia would be living there now. Still don't know how I'll explain this to my parents. Yes, I've had to get them to write and wave off some rather strange things before now, but there is just a level of weird that can't be ignored without outside interference. I have little talent or abilities with magic yet, don't know how this will go. When we arrived, as expected, my mom and dad asked who Asia was. After introductions were done, I could see that they had a bit of a liking of Asia… Though it's hard to not like her with how innocent she is. Came to the point that I had asked if she could stay with us as she had nowhere else to go, my parents said yes, yet it was clear that they were suspicious about the circumstances that I had stated about Asia being just a foreign exchange student. I placated further explanation, by showing Asia to one of the two spare rooms in the house. It wasn't much more than ten minutes after I returned to the sitting room, that Rias showed up and 'explained' the planned living arrangements for Asia. Could tell that Rias was using magic, having been around members of the supernatural and my cousin as long as I have been; I've picked up some of the signs of magic and its effects that can be seen. In the end, my parents were fine with Asia staying with us and so, she took one of the extra bedrooms that was in the house for her own.

-Scene Change-

A few days pass since Asia had started living at my house, Thursday specifically. Things had settled down somewhat, a few mishaps here and there, but over all things were becoming peaceful again with home life. That wasn't the case at school; after Asia came to live at my place, she started school the next day, not that big of a thing… Or so I had thought. Asia had 'ended out' in my class, think there had been some strings pulled for that to be the case, that's just me. She had introduced herself and that had been well received… It was when the question as to where she lived came up… From one of those two troublemakers I had met my first day here, things had gone wrong. The one with glasses, Motohama I think his name was, had asked Asia where her place of residence was… Well Asia, bless her heart… didn't lie at all and said that she lived with me, not knowing what implications come with that information she had put out. She can really be too innocent for her own good at times. Thankfully, things had quieted down within two days other than those two guys that had a habit of hounding me named the perverted duo by the other students and order was restored and things moved forward like they had before.

It was evening, and I was preparing myself for bed as there was still school tomorrow before the weekend would start. Wasn't thinking of any unexpected events coming my way, and so, I wasn't prepared for what happened not too long after I turned in for the night. I had been staring at the ceiling, close to dropping off to sleep, when my room was bathed in a red glow. Sat up in bed and looked around for the source of the glow, locking onto… A red magic circle, which was the same one that Rias uses to teleport from one place to another. And speaking of which, out of that circle came Rias Gremory. Now, what could she want at this time of night… What time is it by the way? I glanced over at my alarm clock and saw it was 12:54am. It's the dead of night, what could Rias possibly need or want that can't wait until morning?!

"Rias?" I questioned.

"Issei, I need you to do something for me, right now, no questions asked." Rias said in a rush.

Okay… That worries me, to want me to do something immediately, not ask any questions about it… That just makes me not want to do whatever the task is and ask questions. I stared at Rias, "Um Rias… You should know that I will do what I can to help, preferably within reason, as you saved my life I own you, but what's going on? I mean, what could you want me to do and not tell me what it is beforehand?" I asked with apprehension.

The expression on Rias's face was unreadable, "Issei, I need you to sleep with me." She breathed out.

Huh? Why is she asking to do that? Rias slips into my bed at least once a week since I become a devil, never asks for permission. Nearly had a heart attack the first time I found her in my bed after the event of her 'healing' me after Raynare. So, this can't be asking for the same thing, that being said, what is Rias asking of me? … Please tell me this isn't what I think it might be.

"Uh Rias, you've snuck into my bed at least three times that I know of already, and you didn't ask about doing that back at those times. So, why you would ask now… confuses me, or is this about something… else?" I inquired.

The crimson haired girl shook her head, "No, I need you to have sex with me."

Rias's face was slightly red now, while my brain had stopped functioning at what she had just said she needed from me. As I feared, she wants me to do that… with her?!

[ZZZ… zzz… wha… Partner, what's going on? I fell asleep over an hour ago. So why are you awake?]

'…' My brain was unresponsive as it had temporarily shut down.

[Partner, talk to me! What's happening?!]

Brain… restarting now… processing recent data, 'She… can't be… serious'

[Who can't be serious… and about what?!]

'…'

[TALK TO ME PARTNER! WHAT IN THE HEAVENS AND HELL IS GOING ON?!]

My brain began to catch up with the present, 'Rias… she…'

[She what?! WHAT DID THAT HOT SHE DEVIL WITH THE BEAUTIFUL FULL RACK DO?!]

'She told me… to have sex with her…'

[…]

'…'

[WELL DONE PARTNER! I knew you slow to mature due to your cousin's meddling, but you have grown up and have found your ticket to enter paradise! So, when does the show start?]

'Show?'

[… you're silent refusing the red head aren't you partner?]

Ddraig was taking this different that I thought he would, 'Well…'

[YOU IDIOT! AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS DOESN'T PRESENT ITSELF OFTEN! NOW TAKE YOUR BALLS OUT OF YOUR LITTLE BOY BAG, GET IN THERE AND USE THOSE BALLS ON THAT HOT DEVIL AND BANG HER!]

Ah, now that's what I was expecting from the Welsh Dragon. As Ddraig was screaming at me; my, oh so reliable condition I have with girls was seriously stirring. So, I had Ddraig demanding I do what Rias is asking of me and my set habits saying no, threatening horrible things to come if I try. Doomed to have problems no matter which way I choose, "Rias, why would you ask something like this? It's not like you at all." I managed to keep my voice level and not stutter.

"There isn't time to explain Issei, I need you to do this for me!" Was Rias's reply.

That so didn't help me or the battle that was playing out internally within me! Was more like dumping gasoline over a blazing bonfire, which was what the fight between Ddraig and my mental condition can be compared to and was getting worse as time passed. … But I'm not the only guy in Rias's peerage, there's Kiba… so, why isn't she going to him?! Rias can't have missed the signs of my condition with females… she's seen the results and what I do to avoid being around lots of girls. It's why being the 'shy knight' as I have been nicknamed, sucks; I'm popular with the ladies and I want none of that attention. With that in mind, she can't really expect me to be able to do what she's asking me to do… hell, doubt I would be awake for very long if she were to force me, likely would faint.

"B-but, why come to me with this kind of thing?! Kiba is far more likely to do this kind of thing than I would! I've many problems with girls to get over before I could do close to something like you're asking!" I said quickly.

Rias shook her head, not meeting my gaze, "Kiba is too much of a gentleman to do this for me; that only leaves you. Don't worry I don't doubt you'll do fine!" Answered Rias, starting to unbutton her uniform shirt.

The shaking began as she did and along with it came the nausea. I was of two minds of what 'my king' had just said. It didn't feel nice at all to be considered the last resort to be turned to nor being seen as not a gentleman. True, Kiba would be seen by many to be the near 'perfect gentleman', but I'm do much the same things he does. I want to help Rias with whatever is causing her to be desperate enough to resort to doing this. Within ten seconds of Rias saying that I was the only one that could help her. This situation, became a real letdown… the effects of my condition faded as I sunk into a bit of a depression. Although, once I had, I was able to shut up Ddraig and look at this development logically. Rias was very troubled about something, whatever it was, she was trying to use an out. That out was, for whatever reason which I couldn't comprehend, was having sex… with me. My next action was to grab either side of her shirt and pulled them together so that I didn't have to see what her shirt was meant to cover. "Rias, calm down… and please… stop taking off you clothes." I said not looking at her, "Then perhaps you can explain what's going on for you to even consider doing something like this."

After I said that, Rias's face fell into sadness and she threw herself at me, but she didn't say anything at first. Swallowing the nausea that had surged up in me and held it in. Just let Rias hug me as it seemed to help her with whatever she was so worried and put out about. Once a few minutes passed and the crimson haired girl had stopped crying, I was about to ask her what was going on, however, was interrupted. A red glow suddenly filled the room for the second time; my eyes were drawn to the source, which was a magic circle. From the circle came a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She had silver hair that flowed down her back to her waist and her eyes were the same color as her hair. Her hair features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. The woman was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. The skirt went down to her shins and had shoes that appeared to be a cross between hiking boots and high heels… Okay… Who is she, what's she doing here… And more importantly, WHY IS RIAS STILL LEANING INTO ME WITH HER SHIRT OPEN?! My nose is on the edge of bursting and letting most of the blood flowing in my body drain out of me! … That would likely not go over well if Rias had blood down her front.

"Lady Rias, why would you even consider losing your innocence to a lowly man such as this one? It won't change anything, all it would do is disappoint your brother and father." Said the woman.

… Did she just call me a lowly man? That's… Harsh, she doesn't even know me… WAIT A SECOND! Did she just accuse me of doing 'it' with Rias?! I mean, yes, she's hugging me, but that's all that has happened! Without thinking I began to wave my arms in the motions of denial, "Whoa hold on!" I exclaimed.

Rias pulled away from me slightly looking at me and the maid lady gazed my way, "Nothing has happened here, I've done nothing at all! I can't, I have problems around females to begin with…" I covered my mouth to stop myself from say more about my condition and its origins.

The maid didn't appear to believe me in what I had said. However, Rias separated from me and began… Defending me and saying that what she does is her choice and as a member of her peerage, that I was family. The arguing continued and I heard the name of 'Grayfia' which I assumed was the name of the maid lady. Rias and this 'Grayfia' argument became heated fairly quickly… At least Rias was, the silver haired woman didn't seem to react much at all. I couldn't tell or guess what the argument was about… other than Rias being involved in something she didn't choose to be.

Even with Rias taking the time to get dressed again… Thank goodness! The flow in my nose was still present and threatened to come out in an unhealthy flow, but it wasn't trying to drain in a flood now. Yet… I don't know what to do in this! I'm learning how to be around women and not faint recently, that's more than I thought would happen last year and the years before. So… What do I do?! … Could go to either of my parents… though I don't think that's not such a good idea as I can't think of a way to explain this scene. There is one person that could give me advice when it has to do with the supernatural, that being my cousin. I reached for my phone on the bedside table and speed dialed Kira… still should be morning at this time for him. Kira is the one person I've yet to know that can't settle problems, no matter what the problems are. So, when in doubt ask someone who would likely know how to solve the problem. Listening to the ringing as I watched the argument steadily get worse, on the fourth ring, the line was picked up.

"_Hello Cousin… so, will you calling me at odd hours of the night from your end be an occasional thing going forward for us, or is this a special happenstance? I doubt I need to say the time or that you should be sleeping at this time. Not to say that I have an issue with you giving me a call, but if you're going to call during work hours for me, which start at nine in the morning here, pick a time that I can set aside please. Anyway, I assume that you have a sensible reason to be calling me when you should be in bed?" _Greeted Kira.

Paused for a moment before I replied, "No… That's not exactly why I'm calling you Kira, you see…" I began.

Told Kira about what Rias had come and tried to do with me, then the appearance of the silver haired maid lady, while still watching the developing fight kept going. It sounded like Kira… hit something? There was a bang on his end when I said Rias had come to have sex with me… don't know why, he didn't actually say anything to me. However, when I had started describing the lady 'Grayfia' Kira stopped me.

"_Issei… This woman you're describing to me, she doesn't have an expressionless face with that silver hair, would she?" _He asked.

Taken aback for a moment, I focused on the two women who hadn't noticed what I was doing at all, and saw that the silver haired woman didn't have any expression showing on her face. "Yes, flat and no expression… But how did you…" I started answering, yet Kira interrupted me again.

"_Uh huh… wearing a blue and white French maid outfit?"_ Kira asked.

Okay… How does he know this? Does Kira somehow know this woman? "Yes, are you spying on me or something? You said you wouldn't do anything like that!" I said reproachfully.

"_No no no, I'm not spying on you! Don't need to go through the trouble of doing that when I could just ask your mom. Anyway, I just happen to know the lady you're describing… As a matter of fact, it will work out better if you just hand the phone over to her and I'll set things straight for you." _Kira finished.

Fine, Kira can sort this out… I went over to the two girls and cleared my throat, "Girls, pause please!" I said loudly

Both women stopped and looked over at me, I gulped, "Well… "I turned over to 'Grayfia' and held up my cell phone, "You see, someone on the phone wants to talk to you."

The silver haired maid took the phone hesitantly and then put it up to her ear, "Hello."

There was silence after that one word, it lasted for three minutes and would only be punctuated by 'I see' and sounds of acknowledgement. She then hung up and closed the phone handing it back to me. This was followed by a bow, "I apologize for my accusations I said of you earlier, it was wrong of me." Said Grayfia.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "It's fine… misconceptions about the kind of person I am have happened before." I replied.

Grayfia turned back to Rias, "Lady Rias, it would be better if you were to bring up your complaints with your brother and father."

Rias nodded, "Yes, perhaps they will be more willing to listen to how stupid this arrangement really is face to face." She said.

The crimson haired girl whom I was coming to respect, swung her attention over to me, "I'm really sorry Issei…" Rias came over and hugged me, I was too confused for my condition to rise up in me, "Coming here and asking you to do what I did, even knowing that you have difficulty with."

Rias then turned back to the silver haired maid, "Can Akeno accompany me?"

Grayfia nodded, "Of course, it's fine to have your queen come with you."

Rias waved at me and without thinking, I returned the gesture not knowing what was going on. The two woman vanished in a flash of red and I was left in the darkness of my room wondering what had just happened and why. My mind had the gears turning, trying to figure out how this situation could possibly make sense. I was coming up with nothing… The sound of the creek of the door was heard and looking to the door I saw Asia standing there in her pajamas. "Um hey Asia, is there something I can help you with?" I asked wondering what Asia was doing up at this hour.

Asia came further into my room, "Well… I had a bad dream and I was wondering…" Began Asia shyly, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

… Asia is really too innocent and cute for her own good! She's so hard to say no to, because of that fact and I doubt she even knows what her innocence and cute looks are doing for her. I nodded, scooting over and flipping the covers up to signal Asia to hop into the bed, which she did. I fully knew that she would keep at this and I would cave in and say yes in the end anyway, so might as well. Asia cuddled next to me and dropped off fairly quick, it took a little longer for me to fall asleep. Too many thoughts going around my head, hopefully Rias could give an explanation for what had transpired tonight.

-Scene Change-

The Friday school day passed by quickly, the classes felt like they flew by. So, once classes were done for the day, Asia and I were heading towards the ORC as Rias had asked everyone to come there after school ended. She said that she had something to tell us and explain about, maybe it would be about what she was having problems with. The two of us reached the door and let ourselves in and didn't get far in when we stopped. The feeling in the room has been many different emotions; happy, confusing, even tense before. Yet, it was beyond any tense atmosphere I have felt right now. Makes me wonder who would be the first to get hurt or die. Akeno and Kiba were looking very worried, even Koneko, who normally shows no emotion, was showing that she was uneasy. I looked to Rias to perhaps gain an understanding as to why the room felt like it did and saw that she was mad about something… Glancing in the direction that Rias was glaring in, the impression that the unknown guy was the source and cause of the tense atmosphere came strongly. The man in question, was tall and… I suppose handsome to some, though his face and expression shattered the good looks and gave off… disgusting vibes. He appeared to be in his early twenties, had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The outfit the guy was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery with black dress pants and shoes. Beneath the blazer was a white dress shirt that was button up to the second button from the collar so that the shirt was open to an extent.

What really was held my attention with this guy was the arrogant smirk he had and it didn't take long for it to irk me. I'd learned long ago that people who have large egos and myself won't be getting along… at all; tend to fight more often than not. Turning back to Rias and saw she was VERY unhappy with this guy being here and that's an understatement… So, what's going on?

The blonde guy looked over at me, his stare made it clear that he viewed me as lower than dirt at this moment in time by him. Felt Asia move behind me and felt her clinging to my shirt, shaking a bit… Obviously this blonde idiotic jerk was scaring Asia. … Poor girl, she's had seen things that someone like her shouldn't, with her being as innocent as she is, yet she's now involved in things like this. Rias glanced over at me and frowned, "Well Issei, you see this man here…" Began Rias.

Blonde idiot, then stepped forward and cut off Rias, "Rias, there is no need to explain this to a low class devil what Riser and you have, it is not like he would understand it anyway." He said.

Biting back a reply to the insult that was thrown at me, I stayed silent, though I wanted to punch the blonde in the face over and over. Definitely has an ego and he's flaunting his arrogance irks me the longer I hear him speak. Rias went over to one of the couches and sat down, but it was clear that she wasn't interested in being around this 'Riser'. Said Blonde idiot, made his way over and sat next to Rias and began to 'covertly' or in reality, openly flirted with Rias. Although, you might as well call the actions sexual harassment with what the guy was doing. I clenched my fists as the scene kept going as it set my emotions ablaze. I leaned back a little and whispered to Asia, telling her to go over to where Koneko was standing next to Kiba. Asia stared at me, I forced a smile and my friend did as I requested. Then, I walked quietly over to the couch, got behind it; neither Rias or Riser noticed me at all.

"I told you Riser, I will not marry you; so, back off!" Snapped Rias in a raised voice.

Riser chuckled to Rias's reply, "My dear Rias, you have no choice in this matter. If you refuse, then you would bring dishonor your family and they can't afford that and nor can you. There are so few pure blooded devils left, we need to preserve what there still is."

Few pure bloods left? … Well if pure blooded devils are like the blonde douche, then there is a serious need to reassess the 'pool'. So, there's a need to clean out the bad blood and here is a fine example of that. Without any more hesitation, I cocked back my left arm, curled my hand into a fist and then swung forward. The feeling of my fist connecting with the back of the blonde guy's head… Was, oh so satisfying, can't deny that without lying! Riser flew forward with the force that I hit him with and smashed into the opposite wall. Rias pivoted around and stared at me with shock, I smiled, "Buchou… Please allow me to take out the trash that has gotten into the club room." I said in a calm tone.

The sound of rubble was heard as Riser got to his feet. At the same time, I began to walk over towards him. Once he got to his feet, he glared at me with anger, "How dare you, low class devil?! You would dare strike Riser Phenex's face?! Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at me.

Admittedly, I had lost patience and like I had with that male fallen angel, I wasn't feeling inclined to be nice. So, I closed the remaining distance in a second and slammed my right fist into this idiot's gut, "Oh Yes, I dare, AND follow through! As for introductions, I'm Issei Hyoudou, newly reincarnated pawn of Rias Gremory… A displeasure to meet you Lord Douchebag!" I replied coolly.

"I must ask that you both cease your actions right now." Said a female voice.

I twisted around and… Saw the maid lady from last night, Grayfia. When did she get here?! Or was she here the whole time and I didn't notice? Doesn't matter I guess right now; I get a similar feeling with her like I do with some of Kira's acquaintances. Made the best decision that came to mind, I nodded and stepped back and made my way to stand by Rias. While Riser glared at me, but he too stepped back, "If the strongest Queen says to do so, then Riser will do so."

… Why is he referring to himself in the third person?! It's getting really annoying! It was after both of us had retracted and separated that Grayfia spoke again, "This situation was expected to come up and so, both clan heads have agreed on an alternative solution, which is in the form of a rating game."

Rating game? That term is familiar, but I'm a little lacking on specific details of what the idea entails… Hope I'll get those filled in soon. One look at Rias's face and it was easy to tell that she wasn't happy at the alternative, "How much will my father and brother insist on interfering with my life?"

"Does that mean you will not accept that? Riser understands, you have not chance against Riser and my peerage." Said the douchebag.

Rias took umbrage to blondie's statement, "I will defeat you Riser, I accept the rating game!"

Grayfia nodded, said she would let the families know and then left. The second she left the tension shot up, Riser gained a smirked, "Tell Riser, Rias, is this all your peerage?" He asked.

"Yes, what's it to you Riser?" replied Rias.

The blonde idiot laughed, "Then the outcome of this game is obvious! Riser is untouchable and undefeatable!"

I cleared my throat, "Says the blonde douche that just got hit, not once, but twice by a low class devil." I said, which had the desired effect of shutting him up.

The quiet didn't last long as there was a flash of orange and behind Riser, appeared fifteen girls. Scanning them I could see that each girl was different, yet there was something about them that said something about Riser… Just couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was.

[He… Has a Harem?! … That's not fair!]

Managing to keep my expression unreadable, but internally I was face planting. 'Ddraig… Why would you say that? You're justifying this idiotic douche!'

[Come on partner, can't you see the possibilities with that many girls to choose from?!]

It was Ddraig's comment that made me realize what I couldn't put into words upon seeing Riser's peerage as if a light bulb lit up above my head. Each girl and in two cases, pairs, fit a particular preference that males can have. 'Ddraig, do you realize that these girls fit major types of preferences or as you call it fetishes. If anything, just goes to show that he's compensating for a lack of something.'

Ddraig was silent for a few moments, [… You're right partner, good point… What a dumba** and dirty chicken!]

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, 'couldn't agree more Ddraig!'

Riser apparently noticed my smile and smirked, "Jealous then lowly pawn?" He sneered.

I snorted, "Jealous? Of you compensating for something you clearly lack, not really." I said shaking my head slightly.

Lord Douchebag gritted his teeth in a frown, but I'll not be looked down upon and so… I continued my saying my observation, "You bind these girls to you, have them pretty much become the symbol of male preferences. Is that your way of showing that you can't satisfy a girl and for them to wish to keep your company? That's what comes across and it's just sad." I finished.

By the time I was done, it was interesting to view the reactions of those in the room. Rias clearly, was in agreement with what I said, while Akeno was snickering. Kiba was smiling a bit, Koneko was… Being Koneko and was showing no emotion. The girls in Riser's had mixed reactions, some of them looked away from Riser, denoting that they may feel the way I said. Those who didn't do that, looked outraged with me and the accusation that I had pinned to Riser. The 'devil' himself, was mad at me if his expression was anything to go by, "You… You lowly pawn, would dare to insult a high class devil?!" He raged.

Giving a look straight in the eyes of Riser, "I believe I did already, you asked for it and I delivered Cornel KFC." I said flatly.

Riser became angrier at my reply and smoke began coming off of him. He signaled one of the girls, one with blue hair and light brown eyes, she had a wood staff in her hands. The girl moved forward… She was… Slow… But then, it could be that when it comes to fighting, I'm faster. Years of training with my cousin, I had found out recently, unknowingly let me not just move faster, but also see attackers coming at me slower as well. Upon reflex, I leaned to the right to evade the staff being thrust at me and, not wanting to hurt the girl, sent a somewhat 'gentle' punch into her gut. Staff and user was parted as the blue haired girl went flying backward towards the rest of Riser's peerage? I didn't think I hit her all that hard… Okay, lesson learned, hold back more for now, my strength is more than I thought it was exactly.

Riser's anger remained at my actions, "This does not mean anything, Mira is the weakest of my peerage." He said.

I looked at 'Mira', as some of her fellow peerage members were helping her, while others just looked at her in disgust. Turning my attention back to Riser, I stared at him with a straight face with a glare, "If that's the case Riser, then you're one of the weaker and more cowardly people that I've ever met. For a 'king' is as strong as his weakest soldier at his command." I replied.

Riser glare at me but didn't reply to my comment, just spun around and disappeared instead.

-Scene Change-

Asia and I were on our way home after the meeting with Riser Phenex… Or rather the display that he tried to put on. The blonde guy had been ridiculous! He was so arrogant that it should be a crime to be punished, he should be tried for sexual harassment, with what he was doing to Rias! Was so busy fuming about the blonde playboy and how much I would love to hit him that I didn't notice that, Asia was looking at me with worry as we kept walking. "Issei-san, are you doing okay?" She asked.

Being brought out of my fuming, I glanced at her and came to a halt with the expression on her face. She looked very worried about me and even had tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "I'm fine Asia, just… Don't get along with people like Riser Phenex." I said.

Asia still appeared to be worried about me even after I tried to have her not. "Hello Issei, it's been some time Since I last saw you." Said a female voice.

Both Asia and I turned around to where the voice had come from. Around five feet away, there stood a woman that had a height of five foot five with a plain and unmistakable hourglass figure. She had long, raven black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes held both of us for a few moments spellbound as they were a bit darker than light blue but lighter than neutral blue. Yet, had a light purple ring within the iris of her eyes. The woman was wearing a magenta blouse with a grey sweater over it. Also had dress pants… Either slacks or capris and to top the outfit off, she was wearing… Not exactly dress boots, but they weren't heavy duty either. The woman was smiling as she looked at me… Hold on, I know her! "Lycorise?" I asked.

The woman nodded with a smile, so it was her. Lycorise closed the distance between us and embraced me. If it were almost any other female, I would be panicking; but with Lycorise… She's one of the very few that doesn't get my condition to go crazy. I haven't the faintest clue why she doesn't, but I know that the times it's happened are not odd or flukes. Met Lycorise years ago, she's a friend of Kira's, neither of them have said how they actually met each other though. Just that they knew each other from sometime when they were younger. "Issei-san, who is she?" Asked Asia innocently.

I glanced over at Asia, "Oh well… She a friend of my cousin who lives in America and we've met, Lycorise is kind of like a big sister figure to me." I said awkwardly.

Then I faced back to Lycorise, "Say Lycorise, do you know a devil by the name Riser?" I asked.

The older woman's smile disappeared at my question, "Riser… As in a devil by the name of Riser Phenex? That's the Riser you're talking about Issei?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that was his name… Kept referring to himself in the third person… Really annoy if you ask me." I said with irritation.

"I wouldn't doubt that, quite a few devils tend to be like that in some way or another." Lycorise replied then she gestured to a park on the other side of the street that we were on, specifically at a bench.

We walked over and sitting on the bench, Asia sat on my right while Lycorise was on my left. "So, what would you have to do with Riser Phenex Issei?" Ask Lycorise.

Started telling her about the situation that Rias is in with the arranged marriage to the douche. I mean, I feel sorry for Rias for what she's facing and she didn't even choose or agree to this at all. Sure, it's not a strange idea to have arranged marriages, even though it's an old idea and doesn't hold the same outcome that it once did, historically speaking. … It's times like this that my interest in historical culture, is handy, yet also not nice. Once I finished telling Lycorise about the current problem and the rating game that would be held to settle this disagreement, waited for her thoughts. Lycorise was definitely thinking about something by the look on her face, "So, you can see the issues with this all, right Lycorise?" I asked.

"Well first Issei, I can say that this rating game you're talking about, will not be an easy one, nor will it likely be completely fair." Said Lycorise flatly.

"What do you mean not completely fair Miss Lycorise?" question Asia.

Lycorise smiled at Asia, "Well, Riser Phenex isn't known… For playing by the rules unless he has to and bends the rules if he can. As this rating game as you said is unofficial, wouldn't surprise me if he pulls a dirty stunt that bends the rules as much as possible."

The question of what Kira's friend could know about Riser came to mind, "Hey Lycorise, is that all you know about Riser Phenex?" I posed the question.

Lycorise put a hand to her chin, "No, most of what I know, is second hand and rumor, but from what I have been able to confirm; two facts about hime have become clear. The first is that he tends to exploit loopholes as much as he can and then attributes his success to his so called 'skills' in many things. The other is that he is proud of the ability that comes from his family/clan, which is regeneration. He relies on it and it's usually what gives him victory in rating games, because he can out last his opponents that way… laughs at them by the end and humiliates them."

Asia looked worried and kind of scared at hearing what Lycorise said, I cleared my throat, "Hey Lycorise, since you're around here, why not come with us and say hi to my parents?" I asked.

Lycorise happily agreed to come by my house and so, the three of us headed to my home… and suppose Asia's as well… going to take time to get used to that. Once we arrived at the house, Lycorise greeted my parents, who were happy to see the woman. When Kira lived with my parents and I for a few years before he was in his teens, Lycorise would come by from time to time. Meaning my parents kind of treat her like a member of the family. Although, from some of the conversations, she learned and trained under the same teacher when they were learning the basics of magic. Never have heard much about their teacher for they don't say much about him other than he was very good teacher.

Lycorise sat down and began talking with my mom, probably to catch up a bit. It was around thirty minutes later when Rias got here… she's been spending a lot more time around my place lately. Anyways, once Rias spotted Lycorise and my mom talking, the look on her face said that she knew that Lycorise wasn't normal. My mom suddenly said she had something she forgot to do… her eyes however, told me that magic was involved in the sudden statement. Being around the supernatural long enough to be able to see some of the signs that magic is being used and my mom was showing some of them. When my mother had left the room Rias faced Lycorise, "Who are you?" she demanded seriously.

Lycorise looked at Rias for a moment then gained an expressionless face, "My name is Lycorise, that's all you need know." She replied flatly.

Rias didn't look happy with the answer Lycorise gave her, "I'll ask you nicely once more, who are you? You're a devil, but other than that I can't tell anything. Then what are you doing in my territory?" Rias demanded.

"As for what business I have here, it's no concern of yours Gremory. I've told you my name as good and proper manners dictate, that's enough of an answer for you." Lycorise said holding her gaze on Rias, but not backing down.

A red aura developed around Rias… oh dear she's getting mad. Rias didn't back down either, "That's an unacceptable response and you will give me an answer." Stated Rias.

Lycorise began to chuckle, "You are young and have much to learn Gremory; one who leads a household doesn't let themselves be affected by being denied information. They would perhaps feel so, but they wouldn't show any of that emotion outwardly. Tis key to make it seem that you're in control of the situation even if you're not; appearance is what many judge by." She finished and then rose.

Rias raised a hand, pointing it at Lycorise and there was a red glow appeared blow Lycorise, "You're not leaving until I get an acceptable answer." Stated Rias.

"Um Rias, maybe you shouldn't…" I began.

Rias glared at me and it made me flinch a bit. "Issei, it's my business to know when a devil enters my territory and what they're doing." Rias snapped back.

However, a pressure from the direction of Lycorise and when we turned that way the red glow was extinguished. Lycorise faced Rias, "The future for Gremory is shaky, with the way you're acting. You appear to have difficulty when you're denied information. You should observe your brother and how he acts, you could learn some good skills from him." Kira's friend said.

She turned and bowed to me, "It was nice seeing your parents again Issei, thank you for inviting me."

Lycorise then walked to me and embraced me, while doing so, she whispered into my ear that Kira would likely have more information on Riser Phenex than she knew. Afterwards Lycorise left the house and went where ever she was heading. After Lycorise left, Rias took the time to calm down. Then told me that we, meaning her and her peerage would be taking a trip into the mountains to train for the upcoming rating game with Lord Douche. My parents didn't have any real problem with the unexpected trip, but again, I believe magic was responsible. Hope there are no long term effects from magic being used on them as it seems to be happening more frequently as of late.

So, the next day the whole occult research club set out for our destination, which was a 'summer home' that Rias's family owned. Everyone was to trek up the mountain carrying their own stuff and some other stuff as well… I swear that I got the biggest load, yet Rias and Akeno kept telling me that I was imagining things. Yet, my bag was clearly twice the size as everyone else's pack that the others were carrying. Once we finally got to the place, saw that the house was more a mansion, but what really got my mood to go up, was the vast open spaces there were. It reminded me of training with Kira in the summer, mostly because he lives in the middle of nowhere… literally, he does live in the middle of nowhere. I think his closest neighbor is like a hundred miles away at least, maybe more. Rias told us all that we would be here for nine days to train up for the rating game and to use our time wisely.

I had no problems with that at all, had always loved the outdoors, ever since I was a kid and have always had fun when I'm around places that there's less city and more nature. We settled in and got down to work, however, during the evening of the first night there I gave Kira a call and asked him what he knew about Riser Phenex. The stuff that my cousin had on Lord Douche, was pretty much the same info Lycorise did, just more detailed and more examples. Kira however, said he would do some digging and see if he couldn't get more dirt on the douche; he would need a day or two to do it though. That was fine and I hope there is a bit more on Riser, and yet, I'm of the mind of not wanting to know at the same time.

The nine days passed quickly, Kira had more info, but it didn't affect anything going into the rating game other than the view I had of him. Riser Phenex, was more than an arrogant douchebag, and that was putting it mildly. He was foul, he was horrible… and worst of all, he flaunted it and his escapades like it was an achievement of honor! Nevertheless, that also made the time I would get to fight the dirt bag all the more anticipated.

-Scene Change-

The day when the rating game was to take place came and it was in the evening that all of us were gathered in the ORC. Grayfia gave us a short rundown of the rules before we were 'sent in'. Simply put, the first king to retire, forced or by choice and there weren't many rules saying what you couldn't do to get that result. When we reappeared, I looked around and wondered if we had teleported at all, for we looked to be in the ORC. It was Asia that voiced the question that was on my mind, "Buchou… Why are we still in the clubroom?" She asked.

"This isn't the Occult Research Clubroom, it's a reconstruction of it and the whole academy is as it will serve as the battlefield for the rating game." Replied Rias.

So, the field will look like the academy grounds; good to know, means that we have a bit of an advantage as we know the area better than Riser. With that, Rias began the strategy meeting as the first thirty minutes, attacks weren't allowed as it was meant for planning. As we were outnumbered, six to sixteen, tactics were the best way for us to have a chance at winning this. Granted, I'm apparently worth all eight pawn pieces, but the numbers are still as they are. Rias divided us into four separate groups for this. I was going to be with Koneko, Kiba would be on his one as would Akeno and then, Rias would have Asia with her. Koneko and I would go west and go through the gym, which is one of the two quickest paths of traffic flow to get to the student council room where Riser's base was. Kiba would go east and go through the sports field, the other quick ways to the student council room. Akeno was going to keep a low profile at first, so that she could charge up a strong magic spell to use to take out a number of our opponents. Lastly, Rias would make her way up the center, while the rest of us kept the attention of Riser and his peerage.

Once the thirty minutes ran out, Grayfia made the announcement that fighting was allowed. Koneko and I went out on a brisk pace and in a few minutes, we reached the gymnasium and a quick look around showed that we had arrived here before Riser's peerage. The lights were off, though being devils, there was still enough to see by. The two of us started across the large room as there was nothing stopping us; however, a voice brought us to a halt.

"We know that you're there, come out and face your defeat." Said a female voice.

The lights came on and the gym became light brown and white as the light reflected the colors for us all to see. On the opposite side of the gym, was four girls from Riser's peerage. On the left of the group were two little girls that looked younger than the others in this group. They both had turquoise hair and had it tied with yellow ribbons on one side of their heads, opposite side of one another. The girls had blue eyes and were clearly identical twins. Both were wearing gym uniforms, consisting of a white t-shirt with blue accents, black leggings and finished off with blue sneakers over knee-high socks. The two girls didn't look dangerous… But neither does my cousin or most of those he knows, yet they are all far more capable and 'dangerous' than they look. So, best to be cautious and consider them dangerous until proven otherwise.

Next in line of the four girls, the one specifically in the middle, had a noticeable chest size and seemed to be of Asian descent… Maybe Chinese? She had shoulder length black hair and had some of it in two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head. Then the front of her hair was in the form of a slight V-shape across her forehead, which framed her blue-green eyes. The girl was sporting an outfit that was a sleeve-type dress… I think it's called qipao, that was navy blue with gold embroidery. There was a white sash around her stomach, was also wearing low-heeled black shoes. The 'dress', had an open area at the upper chest level… Giving a view of her assets. Lastly, she had black armguards sitting over her forearms that appeared to be made of tough leather and not metal.

The forth young woman, the farthest on the right; was the one that had attacked me in the ORC when Riser had been harassing Rias. Although, I was now getting a longer look at her at this point; her hair was blue and was styled to have four ponytails. Two ponytails were pointing upward and the other two pointed down; the front of her hair was in the form of split bangs going across her forehead, with the bangs framing her face. She had brown eyes and overall, her face was kind of pretty. The girl was wearing a white haori with a red obi, all of that under a red happi coat. There were bandages around her forearms and shins, that were unlikely for covering injuries, and she also had black guards over her hands. For footwear, she was wearing a pair of sandals

The black haired girl stepped forward, "It's commendable that you have come out here, even when you have no chance of winning. I'm Xuelan, master Riser's Rook." The black haired one said, then she pointed at Koneko, "You there Rook, you'll be my opponent."

'Xuelan' rushed forward and Koneko jumped out of the way, evading the attack. That left… The other three girls for me to fend off… Great, why am I still popular with females, even if it's to kill me? In fact, the blue haired staff wielder was glaring at me; I scratched the back of my head, "Um hello again… Now that I think about it, I never did get your name."

The girl took my comment badly, "My name is Mira; you may have been able to dodge me before, but that was a fluke. It won't be what happens this time, you will pay for the embarrassment you put me through in front of Riser!" She shot my way.

Was going to say that I hadn't intended to embarrass her, but she rushed forward, her staff position to deliver a solid blow to my midsection. However, I sidestepped the incoming strike with ease, grabbed the girl's left arm, bent down and used my shoulder to throw her over my shoulder and into the air. She flew across the gym, hitting the floor a few times before stopping when she came into contact to a wall with a crash. I don't know if I should be sorry about this or just pin this to the dumb chicken for not caring about his peerage enough to help them.

The turquoise twins moved forward towards me with… Chainsaws in their hands?! … Hold on and backup, I dodged the first two strikes from the chainsaws and then held up my hands, "Whoa you two, wait a moment! Time out!" I exclaimed.

To my surprise, both the turquoise haired girls stopped short of me and were looking at me curiously, before glancing at one another. "What's he talking about Nel?" Said the one on the left. The other shrugged, "I don't know Ile."

I smiled slightly, "Listen… Nel and Ile, you two seem like you're good girls, which like to play and have fun, right?" I asked.

Both girls nodded at me, "Okay then… You see, I would rather not fight you, not because I think less of you, but because I think we could have more fun in different ways other than fighting." I explained.

Nel and Ile kept staring at me then look at each other and then back to me, "Fun other than fighting? What do you mean?" Both girls asked in sync.

I thought about how to say this, it was clear that these girls weren't bad, but just wanted attention and to have fun with someone. With the heart I have, it's hard to ignore those who are in bad circumstances. Riser unlikely Paid attention to them at all, if I could convince them to retire, then I wouldn't have to hurt them and perhaps help them. Riser Phenex had shown that he couldn't care much less about members of his peerage as people, all that mattered to him was the prestige of is ego and arrogance. In short, either he gets what he wants, or he will throw a tantrum and make everyone around him miserable, until he does get what he wants. The twins deserve to be treated better than that. They were talking to each other, when I looked back at them, but a moment later, they faced me and were beaming, "Do you mean that you would play with us?" Both asked together in excitement and hope.

Hesitating for a second due to not knowing what they had in mind, but I nodded and answered, "Sure, if you retire, then I'll play with you if you want, you can even choose what we play."

It was like seeing a kid set loose in a candy store, both girls dropped their chainsaws, which disappeared and jumped at me, clinging to me in the form of hugs. I know that as they are girls, I should be panicking, but they're more like kids and have no problem with kids. Besides, by their reaction, I was right in that Riser didn't spend time with them. They wanted attention and someone to play with them… from anyone and I was giving them what they wanted. … That turkey's standing keeps getting lower and lower! I patted both of them on their heads, "So, will you two retire?" I posed.

They both nodded excitedly and when they let go of me, moments later, they disappeared in a flash of light.

**(Riser, two pawns retired)**

I turned and made my way towards where the first girl, Mira had flown. There was a pile of rubble and mess, which is where I believe she had landed. I noticed dust and small rocks moving and parting and a head with blue hair appeared. She shook her head and glanced around, her expression was that of confusion as she took in the environment around her. The girl Mira, tried to rise, but didn't get far before she fell back down; her balance must be out of whack from the impact. Once I reached where she was, I put a hand to her, swallowing the nausea that was rising, but still, be the gentleman. Mira looked at me confused, but she took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. The blue haired girl muttered a thank you for helping her to her feet, which made what I was about to do all that much harder. I said an apology to Mira before giving her a sharp chop to the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled up a bit and the girl started to collapse to the floor, but I caught her as she did and lowered her to the floor. Within ten seconds, Mira was enveloped in a light and she disappeared.

**(Riser, one Pawn retired)**

Well that takes care of this part of this 'rating game' that just leaves the one that Koneko was dealing with. I've been busy dealing with the three pawns, that I haven't been able to pay any attention to how Koneko was doing.

**(Riser, one Rook retired)**

Well, that answers the question of how Koneko was doing with her opponent. With those from Riser's peerage here in the gym dealt with, Koneko and I met back up and exited on the opposite side of the gym that we entered on. I was slight ahead of Koneko, looking forward to hopefully get a glimpse of what still needs to be done to bag this contest. Was so focused on what was ahead, that I almost didn't noticed the attack that came from behind. If not for the rise in temperature, then I would have been caught unaware. I reacted on pure reflex… Kira has a thing for surprise attacks and fire is an element he does go with quite often. With the few precious seconds that I had, I spun around and raised my arms in defense as the attack came.

The lesson which I learned from training over the years, if you can't evade, then block and let the energy of the attack flow past you. You're much more likely to stay alive by facing the oncoming blow doing that, than if you run or believe you absorb the attack. Of its own accord, the boosted gear manifested on my left arm in its full form which can provide a decant shield. At least it did a good amount to block the flames and heat of the bomb like explosion that had hit the ground. As the force of the explosion hit me, I stood my ground and held my position firmly. The force wasn't as bad as some of the blasts that I have had dodged during the years of training. The flames and heat lasted for about three seconds, before passing over and going out.

I glanced around, for Koneko had been near me, so she would have been hit by the blast like I had been; wanted to see if she was okay. May not know her very well, but she's still a fellow team member and that's enough of a reason for me. My hope disappeared as I caught sight the white haired girl I was looking for and she didn't look good at all. My teammate's clothes, which had been the Kouh academy uniform, had sections miss or rather had been burned off by the explosion. Although, Koneko was standing, it was shakily; meaning that she had been hit by the blast, yet it hadn't been enough to force her to be retired.

"My, surprising that you both aren't retired from that blast." Said a female voice.

My gaze flicked upward, looking for the source of the voice that had just spoken and the likely culprit in the explosion. There floating in the air was a woman looking down upon Koneko and myself. The female had a busty full figure with wavy purple hair that went down to her waist and the same color of purple in her eyes. Her style of hair was slightly different; in the front, the right side of her hair fell over her chest and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. When it came to clothing, her attire consisted of a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. For footwear, there was a pair black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her tunic… didn't cover what a shirt is supposed to, revealed much of her… (gulp) cleavage. The top piece of clothing was held up with a gold choker with blue and red jewels inlayed. On top of the tunic, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. She also had a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. In her right hand was a staff-like scepter. I recognized her somewhat, as she had been the one of the douchebag's peerage that had been in front close to Lord Douchebag himself.

Had only a little less than two minutes to take in this woman's appearance, when she charged up another orange orb and then pointed it at me. The orb shot towards me, I planted both my feet firmly on the ground turned outward slightly and tightened up my muscles as I waited for the 'bomb' to come to me. As I watched the 'fireball' zooming towards me, I noted its size increased the more distance that it traveled. When it was almost to me, I let out my draconic aura that I get from being Ddraig's host, put out my hands ahead of me as the orb was about to hit me. Or at least it would have contacted me if I didn't stop it using my hands and aura, I may have slid back a foot or two, but I wouldn't be overcome! Once I had gotten the fire orb bomb to halt, I took a step forward and pushed it in the same direction. Step by step I pushed back and gained ground the woman, if my ears were receiving correctly, was talking to Koneko in a disparaging tone. Cocked my left arm back, clenched my fist and punched the orange orb hard, sending it towards the woman floating in the air while shouting, "RETURN TO SENDER!"

The large fireball rocketed away from me towards the lady hovering in the air gloating, but with the strength I put into the punch, made sure of that. This woman had ticked me off, by doing a sneak attack on Koneko and I after we had come out of the gym. Think it's about time she gets to experience the same idea herself and I provided that… hope she likes it. The bomb exploded wonderfully when it hit the purple haired lady, was spectacular in fact. I certainly felt satisfied viewing the orb collide with her and go boom, definitely shut her up and not boasting and gloating. The shock from the explosion was awesome and I felt it from where I stood and I was still and the spread of smoke produced from the boom was sizable. Stood where I launched the ball back at the woman with my guard up, waiting to confirm whether the bomb did what it was intended, though as there wasn't an announcement of anyone retiring, it was unlikely.

Now normally, I'm a nice guy and there are really only a few times that I'm not; those being protecting another, training, or if someone ticks me off. This situation would fall under protecting another, so I don't see this me being mean, I'm protecting my comrade, so this lady is going down! The smoke and dust settled and I saw that the woman was still floating and wasn't hurt badly, but her air of superiority had vanished and she wasn't happy.

"You lowly pawn! How can you be okay and send a fire spell at me?!" She screeched.

I smiled while responding, "You, like Lord Douchebag, seem to constantly underestimate me, which is your own fault. As for the 'fire spell' you took, that was yours, I just returned it to you and you took it. By the way, never did get your name, mind telling me?" I asked.

The purple haired woman snarled at me, yet said nothing. "Her name is Yubelluna and she is Riser's queen Issei-kun."

I spun around and saw Akeno also floating in the air and she was facing this 'Yubelluna', "You two, keep going ahead, leave her to me." Akeno told us while waving us to go. So, both Koneko and I left Akeno to fight the other Queen in this game and continued onward. At the fork in the road Koneko went along the path that would lead to the student council room where Rias was heading to. While I took the other path which would go to the sport's field, where I would lend Kiba a hand.

Within five minutes, I reached the open area that was used for sports clubs and events at the academy and saw that Kiba was fighting three girls himself and there was a fourth girl floating up in the air. The first woman was around the same height as myself and had light brown hair along with green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between the European style of knight's armor with a chest plate, gauntlets and greaves and then crossing that with a Japanese Samurai's equipment, like the hip plates and shoulder guards. She had a white headband that went across her hair and forehead… whether that was to cover an injury or something else, I couldn't guess. She was wielding a sword against Kiba, that was a wide blade… I believe a broadsword and also had a dagger. The sword featured a red jewel on its pommel and had bandages across the handle… probably for better grip.

Now, three against one is just unfair and wrong… but, by what information I learned from Lycorise and Kira, Riser and his peerage do this often. I ran forward to assist Kiba and leapt into the fray with a shout, "Make room for one more all!"

My action had the desired effect of getting the three girls to scatter and freeing up Kiba a bit. My fellow male member of Rias's peerage glanced over at me and smiled, "Hey Issei, didn't expect you to show up here."

"Thought you could use a hand, so ran over here to make sure your popularity doesn't get the better of you." I returned.

Didn't get to speak much more as the girls moved forward again, Kiba being occupied by the girl with the sword, while I got the other two females. By what I could see, these two girls were related as there was a good deal of resemblance between them. They looked to be the same age as myself and Kiba, maybe a little older. The one on the right had red eyes and blue hair while the other on the left had blue eyes and red hair… wait, they had the same colors, just reversed in where the color was?! … that's different… what is the dumb turkey thinking… actually, I don't want to know. The redhead on the right, looked to have her hair in the back tied in a ponytail. Blue haired one had hers in a braid… and is that a pink bow on the end? Then on both their heads, were light brown cat ears with black stripes and each pair had a piercing in one of the ears appearing to be opposite each other. Both girls had a fang sticking out of their mouths also opposite each other, with the blue hair on the left while redhead had hers on the right. What's with the mirror image thing that they have going on between them? It's kind of weird… the turkey's mind keeps being show to be twisted the more I see of his peerage… just sad.

If their appearance needed to be any stranger… which I would say they didn't, but unfortunately, there was more. Their choice in dress or more likely the dirty chicken's choice… has MUCH to be improved upon and desired. Both girls were wearing short skimpy white sailor school uniforms which were revealing, specifically their abdomen, shoulders and… (gulp) lower chests. The girls also were wearing black skirts that went to above their mid-thighs making the skirts, miniskirts. They were also wearing some sort of ascots around their necks as part of the uniform. On their arms were red and blue fighter's glove and on their lower legs were leg guards; both matching their hair colors. My view of Riser before this 'game' was low… but somehow… it's dropping lower as this contest goes on.

I shifted into a defensive position, readying myself for fighting these two girls, when the one that had been floating in the air spoke up. "I must admit, you're different than I first thought. Surprised that Yubelluna didn't finish you off along with the rook."

Looking upward to the girl who was still floating, as she had been the one that had spoken.

She was quite pretty now that I got a look at her, especially with her startling dark blue eyes. The girl had long blonde hair tied into a twin tails style with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Could she be… no, even that dirty chicken wouldn't go THAT far… would he? Back to the girl going with her outfit, it consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. From the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from… the dress if I were to guess.

Once I took in her appearance, I couldn't help myself from asking the question that was plaguing my mind, "Excuse me, perhaps a dumb question, but are you a relative of Riser?"

The blonde blinked at the question, "Yes, I am, isn't it obvious pawn." She answered.

… So… The less than third rate chicken would go as far as putting his own sister into his peerage… Probably to have some sort of representation of a sister fetish. I would ask haw sow can the turkey sink, but honestly, I don't want to know anymore! Couldn't stop the thought that came to my mind, "It has got to suck having a dirty chicken as a brother, who just uses others to flaunt what he lacks. My heart felt sympathies to you Miss Phenex." I said.

The blonde looked taken aback and confused at my reply to her. I was made aware of my surroundings when my senses told me to move and when I had a fist shot into the space of where I had been. Glancing in the direction that the fist had come from, I saw that it had been thrown by the redheaded 'twin'. The other twin moved forward and joined in with her redheaded counterpart in trying to hit me, though they weren't having any success as I was Either evading or blocking their blows. Then came something I hadn't expected…

**(Rias, Queen retired)**

Akeno… Lost? Snapped back to my fight as both the girls thrust their fist forward at me and I wasn't in a position to move out of the way in time. I held my forearms parallel to each other in front of my chest and took their punches sliding back with the good amount of force behind the hits. Kept my stance as I slid backwards, the boosted gear materialized on my left arm and the gem over my hand glowed.

**[Boost]**

Stopped myself from moving backwards and focused on the two that were coming my way, their fists at the ready to strike me. The redhead was on the right while the blue haired one was on the left and when they got close to me, I sidestepped blue hair and sent my left palm into the redhead's torso. Sent her flying back twenty feet, caught the sound of dirt scraping as I would assume blue hair slid to a stop. Heard pounding footfalls behind me, squatted down grabbed the arm that appeared over my right shoulder and pulled forward hard. Over my shoulder came the blue haired twin and she sailed to where her other twin was, causing the both of them to collapse in a heap. Without hesitation, I pointed my left arm at them and an orb of green light formed just in front of my open hand. "DRAGON SHOT!" I shouted.

**(Riser, two Pawns retired)**

**[Reset]**

Looked up to where the dirty chicken's sister was still floating, but she now looked to be in a state of shock after seeing what I did to two of the turkey's pawns. Hearing the clash of metal against metal, I turned my head over to where Kiba had been fighting the teen girl with the broadsword. Kiba had gotten the upper hand in the match and was forcing his opponent to back up, stumbling as she went. With a final horizontal slashing motion, Kiba dispatched the girl and she disappeared in a flash of light.

**(Riser, one Knight Retired)**

Sweeping back my vision to where the blonde had been, only to find that she was gone… Did she run away? With no sight of her… Guess so then. Walked over to Kiba, "You okay Kiba?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, your arrival was very helpful." Replied Kiba.

With the battle done around here, Kiba and I headed towards the student council room, we would be able to reach it by cutting through the assembly hall. The room was only a bit smaller than the gym is, hopefully it will just be a jog across the room and then will almost be to the student council room. Entered the large hall used for class assemblies, but didn't get far in when Kiba and I stopped at seeing three girls standing in our path.

The one in the lead of the three was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair style was in the form of five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden ring hair accessory on top of her head. The girl's outfit consisted of a white top with black accents and it was modeled after a Chinese sleeveless clothing… just can't think of the name. The top had a diamond shape on the chest area where the piece of clothing gave a view of her… cleavage. Then she also had red shorts and armored knee-high boots, with matching gauntlets on her forearms. In her right hand was a large wide bladed sword with the blade itself being black with silver edges and has a black hilt with a red handle.

The girl took a few steps forward and pointed her sword at Kiba, "You, Gremory's Knight, I challenge you to fight me."

Kiba simply nodded and a sword appeared in his hand and her and the girl that had challenged Kiba move to each other and started crossing blades. After studying the two for a couple of seconds, I glanced over at the other two girls.

The one of the right was taller than me by less than a foot, had light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across in the front… don't know if that's supposed to be significant, but I had learned through my training with Kira that tiny observations can make a difference. She was wearing a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face and that made things awkward to me. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans or that's what I believe they were meant to be at some point. The jacket has wide shoulders and a collar that opened into a V as it went down, and features three leather straps on both her upper arms. The jacket was slightly open in the front, revealing her rather-large assets, and the jacket cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section on her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. The woman also was wearing a pair of black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

The other girl who was on the left… well was a little harder to look at, took a lot of focus and control to keep my condition in check. The girl herself, had grey hair that went to her mid back and had a top section of it bound and went every which way. Her eyes were brown and with the two long trestles of hair on either side of her face. The female's overall skill color was tan and it appeared to be natural. Her clothing choice was by far the riskiest set that the members of the chicken's peerage had thus far. She had two pieces of clothing, the top, which was simply two circles covering her rack and that's all, and then there was the bottom, that consisted of two long lengths of cloth that went down to above her ankles. Those two lengths of cloth were held up with three strings on either sides of her hips. The only other fabric like material she had, was a pink transparent cloth that was wrapped around her upper arms and went behind her. She had accessories in a couple of different places, there was a headband or circlet that was silver with a red gem in the center. She had a choker around her neck that had a blue jewel hanging from the bottom of it. There was a spring shaped bracelet around her upper left arm and it was silver like the circlet and choker. The outfit kind of makes you think of dancers in stories that are tempting men… oh, that dirty chicken is just SICK!

You know, this game and the way it's going… is getting really annoying, I want to just beat that turkey and show him that he isn't all her claims to be! That's what I've been looking forward to, beating the smug grin off the blonde playboy's face. I've never gotten along with people like Riser Phenex, whether they're part of the supernatural or not. But, ever the gentleman… can't help but give these two ladies a chance to get out of my way and not get hurt. "Girls, I would rather not fight either of you if that can be avoided. Really, just want to wipe the smug smirk of the arrogant blonde that you're bound to. So please, would you move out of the way so that I can pass through and get to beating down the pride of the dumb turkey?" I asked nicely.

The woman on the right scoffed at my request, "You will never be about to match Riser, let alone beat him." She said to me, before she moved forward to attack me.

I dodged her striking fist and sent my left fist into her gut with an audible thud from the contact. The woman gasped for the air I had just punched out of her from my hit, after a few seconds she dropped to the ground still gasping for air.

**(Riser, one knight retired)**

Kiba's done then, is he? The other girl was gapping at me… maybe I hit the taller woman too hard? I have a lot of strength from years of training and surviving that train in decent condition… still working on being able to gage how much power is needed in a given situation. Next thing I see, Kiba appears behind the tan skinned girl and struck her down.

**(Riser, one pawn retired)**

I looked down at the one I had disabled, and had enough time to see a flash of light and she disappeared.

**(Riser, one rook retired)**

Kiba and I continued onward towards the student council room and the dirty chicken. However, when we came to a fork in the road, with one way going to the administration building and the other the activity quad; Kiba said he would go through the quad, while I went towards the administration building. Although, haven't heard any announcement of anyone else from Rias's peerage, the standing still isn't fair, but it's more so than when this game started. The dirty chicken has… let's see, he started with a full set which is sixteen when you include the king piece, that leaves him with two pawns, two bishops and his queen along with himself. That number verses Kiba, Koneko, Asia, myself and Rias… so six to five instead of sixteen verses six.

Given the two paths, the one I was on had the shortest distance needed to be covered in order to get to the target, the dumb turkey. Without hesitation, I entered the admin building and began running down the main hallway so that I could get to the student council room and beat the smug son of a chicken. Yet, when I came into the central foyer in this build, I was forced to slide to a halt, due to the fact that there were three girls there blocking my way. All the girls appeared to be in their teens, though slightly older than me.

The one on the right, was my height by what I could tell, had light brown hair that fell to her neck along with brown eyes. She was wearing… a kind of maid outfit? Same coloration that you would imagine with someone that does the job of a maid or butler, black overall and white frills and apron. The girl even had the head piece that maids are supposed to wear, though she also had black ribbons on the sides of her head in her hair. The big difference with the standard servant or house keeper uniform and what this female was wearing, this girl's dress had no sleeves and yet had cuffs around the wrists. Finally, she had grey… pantyhose… I think that's what they're called, then black dress shoes.

On the left, was a girl that was close to the size on the one on the right, but her hair was a darker brown and her eyes were blue with a greenish tint. The lady's hair fell to her upper back and had wavier quality in it than the other girl's hair did. This one was also wearing… a type of maid getup, however, this one was more… revealing than the other was. Same coloration and also had frills, but has a U shaped dip in the front, giving a view of her chest. The other thing was this girl wasn't wearing any socks or anything similar that I could see, but still had the black dress shoes.

By the time that I had taken the appearance of the two girls, the one in the middle stepped forward, "You are quite something to have made it this far, but this is where that ends." She said.

Gazing her way, I took in her appearance. She was a bit shorter than myself, around the same height as Asia. Her hair was black and long, with loops in the front and on the side or her head and had brown eyes… reminds me of descriptions and pictures of princesses in historical Japan. She was wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink that had a diamond symbol pattern on it. This one seemed to be the leader of the three and also, interestingly enough, the politest member of the turkey's peerage that I have met.

My patient is seriously being tried by this point, I just want to get the turkey! Is that so hard to understand and too much to ask? The way he acts and presents himself screams for someone to shut him up, I'm just willing to do just that. Sighing as my patience wore down farther, before I shifted into a fighting stance and waited for the girls to make the next move. Didn't have to wait long at all as the two maids shot forward at me. The dark brown haired maid reached me and attempted to grab me, however, I ducked out of the way and sent a kick into the light brown haired maid. The one that I kicked went flying into… and through a room that was next to the foyer… well, I'll apologize later. Work comes first and everything and I really… REALLY, want to punch the dirty chicken's face right now! So, no holding my punches, get this done so I can make the turkey pay for what he's been doing to these girls and would likely do to Rias if he gets the chance.

The other maid seemed to be surprised at what I had done to her comrade and I used the time to spin and deliver a roundhouse kick to her and though she did block a good portion of the blow, she still skidded to the other side of the foyer and hit the wall. She slid down to the floor not too long after hitting the wall and she didn't move. The last of the three girls stood, frozen and looking scared at how I had dealt with the other two. I looked her straight in the eye, "Move aside and I won't hurt you, I promise." I said to her flatly.

The Black haired girl did as I said and I ran passed her. Ahead of me was a doorway to the pavilion that was in the front of the Administration building at the academy. The sounds of fighting were coming from that direction and I picked up my running pace.

**(Rias, one knight retired)**

Burst out of the front doorway, and took the scene in. Riser was floating in the air a couple of feet with his back to me. The dirty chicken was gloating and goading Rias into retiring, thereby giving him the victory in this. Rias was not looking good right now, Koneko was on one knee and Asia was in the process of healing her. … It's high time that this turkey gets roasted and see he isn't all high and mighty! By the way he was facing and hadn't turned around at all, dirty chicken hadn't noticed me yet. 'Ddraig, change up silently, want the dirty turkey to not see or know what's coming.' I mentally said to Ddraig.

[You have something particular in mind for the idiot partner?]

I felt a smile spread across my face, 'Was thinking that it's time for the Welsh Punch to be seen once again.'

[HA HA HA HA, I love that technique! Powerful and yet ironically also extremely humiliating for the recipient. Charging up!]

Closed two thirds of the distance between where I had started by the doorway and where dirty turkey was inflating his ego, when Ddraig had the power needed for the punch I planned to use. Leapt up into the air and cocked back my left arm with Riser in my sites to nail; began to send my left fist forward, **"WELSH PUNCH!"**

Riser was beginning to turn and that would put his face right in the path to receive my punch… oh this will work out nicely! That's until, out of nowhere the purple haired woman that had tried to do Koneko and I in appeared. I believe her name is Yubelluna, according to Akeno and she's the dirty turkey's queen. Problem was, I was already in the motions of delivering the package that I intended for Riser and his queen was in the way of it and I can't stop by this point. My left fist connected solidly into her chest and not even a full second later a heavy explosion engulfed her. With the blast from the explosion, the flash of her disappearing wasn't visible, yet the announcement told the results…

**(Riser, queen retired)**

The look on the chicken's face for a brief moment was one of surprise, before it turned into an evil smirk. He pointed his right hand over where Asia and Koneko were and fired off a large fireball at them. They had no time to move and were engulfed by the flames…

**(Rias, one bishop and one rook retired)**

I glared at the blonde devil and started shaking, haven't felt such anger and rage like I was for a long time. I wanted to tear this playboy apart, make him suffer for how he treats others and sees people other than those above him. A red aura began forming around me, 'Ddraig, you know much about the rules of devil rating games?'

[Not the specifics, but I do know that they're designed to make sure death is less likely to happen. That's not to say the magic that does that is perfect, so… say you want to beat this guy to a pulp, that should be possible as long as it isn't life threatening and he doesn't retire by his own choice.]

'Excellent, this turkey has ticked me off in a way none have before! He needs to feel lots of pain before this is over!' I mentally growled.

[Indeed partner, roast that turkey well and good!]

I rushed forward at the dirty, lowly chicken, fully intending to beat the living daylights out of him… just to start. However, an announcement came that stopped me…

**(Rias retires, Riser wins)**

'What?!'

[The hell? Why would she do that?! Partner… you've been cheated!]

The last thing I saw before everything disappeared in a flash of red, was Rias's face. Her face had tears running down and the expression was one of sadness and despair, the image was engraved into my brain.

-Scene Change-

I didn't reappear in the ORC; no, I would assume that it was in the Underworld, was in a medical center. Once I got my bearings, I was hoping that meant that I would get to see and check on the others, I didn't see what Kiba or Akeno were subjected to before they were retired from the game, so I don't know what their condition was. With Asia and Koneko… the dirty turkey threw a fireball at them and tried to fry them, I think the rules of a rating game prevented them from being roasted, but I can't be sure. I sat in a waiting room, wasn't going to leave this place until I could confirm how my newly made friends were feeling. After sitting in the room for what I would guess was a little over an hour, when a doctor came up to me and said I could see my friends. The first was Kiba, he had bandages wrapped around his torso, but he was awake and he smiled when I entered his room, "Hey Issei."

I scratched the back of my head, "How are you feeling Kiba?" I asked.

One of the few male friends that I see on a regular basis waved off my question to him, "Oh, I'll be fine… I take it that you know how the rating game ended."

Nodding in answer, yet staying silent. Kiba reassured me that he would be okay and that I should go check on the others. Agreeing with him I left and went over to the room that Koneko had been put in. Upon entering I noted that she was also awake like Kiba, I smiled hoping to cheer her up, "Hi Koneko, how do you feel after taking that fireball?"

Koneko said she would be okay, but did thank me for coming to see her and visit. I know Koneko isn't much of a chatty person, maybe there's a reason that I don't know about. Yet, I'm just glad she's going to be fine and leave it at that.

Headed over to the room that Akeno was in and when I got in saw that she had taken a really beating. Asia was there as well, doing her best to help and heal Akeno… she has such a huge heart Asia does. Akeno was still out from whatever the chicken's queen Yubelluna did to her and that brought my mind back to the rating game itself. It hadn't been fair much at all! Granted, it may have been an unofficial one, but that doesn't mean there still aren't rules to go by. I know that Kira and Lycorise warned me that Riser Phenex would unlikely fight fair if he didn't have to, yet this still doesn't sit right with me at all! The dirty turkey's own queen, his second in command to a shot meant for him and he hadn't looked like he cared in the least about her… more surprised that I had planned to punch him as I had tried. In fact, it wasn't just the douche's queen, he was like that with all of them, shows no respect or gratitude for anything. Had fully intended to put that punk in his place, but then at the last minute was denied to do so.

It was the silver haired maid that apparently worked for Rias's brother that found me and got me back home. Mood didn't change really at home, I just went to my room and sulked.

Chapter end.

**A/n**

**And that's where I'll leave off the chapter. I know I haven't written for this story in a while, but I don't want give up on it. I just doubt that chapters for this story will be frequent or regular. I wish that could be the case, but honestly it's not likely going to happen. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
